


Rewrite our destiny

by BlueTulips



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fun, Gen, Love Confessions, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Raquel Murillo chose not to go to Palawan for her own reasons. Sergio respects her choice, even though it hurts as hell. Berlin, who is alive, lives with Sergio in Palawan and helps with his grief.Rio gets captured and the gang meets up in Florence for the next heist.Sergio meets a totally different Raquel in Florence. What does fate hold for them ? Will they give their future together another chance ?Also guys I m @lcdp_whatifs on instragramAnd@BlueeeTulipsss on Twitter. I really appreciate if you connect with me. I would love to meet you all.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote/Tatiana, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Marseille (La casa de papel)/Original Female Character(s), Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez & Tokyo | Silene Oliveira, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Professor | Sergio Marquina/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira, Raquel Murillo/Alberto Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 445
Kudos: 352





	1. Room 2104

**Author's Note:**

> A very busy Raquel living from payslip-to-payslip lives a satisfied life away from the mess that happened to her in Spain. She bid farewell to the country and moved to Italy, where she found new acquaintances who are very different from her previous friends, yet keep her at peace.
> 
> Everything was fine until she knocked one particular door.

** _4:03 AM, somewhere in Florence, Italy_ **

BAM BAM BAM, the alarm went off. She stuffed a pillow around her head and tried to keep the noise away but, as always, was unsuccessful. 

"Fuck my life...", she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. With her eyes closed, she grabbed what resembled her toothbrush. She put her hands on a tube which she hoped was toothpaste, or hair removal cream?. _Definitely toothpaste_ she was relieved as it touched her teeth. Water from the shower doesn't wake her up anymore; those were still extra minutes she could sleep while standing. She, quietly, dressed into one of her work pants and locked the door on her way out. 

"Good Morning, Amiga. You are late.", the man at the counter greeted her with a large smile and a tap on his watch.

"It's 4:31. I am literally a minute late!", She grunted as she replaced him in the counter. 

"Every minute counts, darling! I guess I will see you tomorrow?", the man waved goodbye. 

"Not going anywhere.", she exasperated and waved back at him with a smile.

She walked to the vending machine and grabbed herself a free coffee that she was entitled to as the 'cashier' at the local petrol station. _Privilege_!. Once the caffeine mixed with her bloodstream, the Spanish woman's face relaxed and she continued with her day. 

"Diesel slot number 5.", a bearded man walked to her and offered his card. 

"50 euros please", she swiped his card.

"A coffee and a croissant, please".

"One moment, please.!", she pointed him to the coffee machine while she packed his croissant.

"That would be 4.70 please" and took the man's five Euro cash. 

"Keep the change!", the man walked away.

 _How Generous_ , she smirked and put the 30 cent into her tip box. 

  
**_7:15 AM, Home_ **

  
"Paula, Cariño.", she pressed gentle kisses on her daughter's soft pink cheeks. The little girl shifted a little and rubbed her eyes. 

"My love, Mi vida, wake up. You are late for school.", the girl opened her eyes and caressed her mom's face. 

"Mamma..", she called slowly and rested in her embrace.

"Get Ready, my love.", she carried the little one to the bathroom to get her morning started. 

She ran to the kitchen to make a sandwich for school and a fruit bowl for after-school.

"Hija, Buenos Dias", Marivi greeted brightly upon entering their kitchen/ dining space. 

"Mamma, coffee ?", she handed her mom some coffee, toast and an omlette. 

"Did you eat, Laura?", she asked watching her daughter running around in the kitchen.

"Si, Mamma.", she lied and yelled, "Paula..", on noticing the clock. _8 AM._

  
The little girl ran to the kitchen with her bag and fully dressed.

"Here, finish this sweetheart", she handed her a toast, eggs and a hot chocolate. Paula was a non-fussy kid when it came to food, so that was one less struggle. 

"Let's go, Cariño.", she patted the little girl and carried her bag. 

"Mamma, your nurse is here.", letting the day nurse into their home. 

"She hasn't eaten her tablets, yet. Please take care of it.", she informed the nurse. 

"Hija, when you are free ...do you think we can call Raquel or visit her, if it's not too much trouble for you ?", Marivi asked.

"Of course, Mamma. We can.", she kissed her back and left the house. 

  
The car ride with the little girl was always fun. They spoke about school stories, friends, teachers, homework etc. "Mamma, My birthday is in two weeks", the girl jumped on her seat in excitement. 

"Ahh is it? I did not know.", she pretended to be surprised. 

"I want a Disney theme party.", the girl demanded with a big puppy eyes. 

"How can I say no to that face?", she pinched the girl's cheeks. 

"I want to invite some friends too. Is that okay ?"

"Obviously!. Tell me how many though, so I can be prepared?", she kissed her daughter as she jumped out of the car in joy. She gave one last adoring look at the little girl running to school before she resumed with the rest of the day. 

_**9 AM, local convenience store,** _

"That would be 5 euros, please", she collected the cash at the store counter.

"Ms.. Would you help me find tea bags ? A party size box ?", a well dressed lady asked her. 

"Of course third aisle on your right , check the second rack. It must be there, if we have any left.", she gave directions with her hands. 

"Ladies, I am going to put the old stock on the reduced price section. Do you both want to fish out whatever you need before I put it out ?", the store manager asked her and her colleague in the counter.

"Yes, Please, We will be there !", she answered for both of them sounding grateful. Though, it initially hurt her ego to buy from the reduced price section, they weren't bad quality-wise, so she eventually learnt to accept her new way of life. 

“Also, the new stock is here. Please verify and arrange it before the end of your shift. “,her boss told her. The toughest part of working in the store was the weekly stock handling. Verifying the stock was a test of her memory, but arranging them was a lot of physical effort. Unboxing each package, carrying them to their respective aisle and putting them at the right spot was so monotonous and exhausting.

  
_**12 PM, on the way home,** _

She placed her weekly groceries in the car and stretched her back after the continuous standing and running since 4AM. She let the radio blast at full volume while she drove home and shamelessly sang along. 

"Mamma..Your lunch..", she placed a plate of sandwich on the table for her mother and also grabbed a quick bite for herself. 

"Here is your cash. Thanks for helping out.", she paid the day-nurse for the fours she spent at home. 

_Time to make dinner! Chop Chop!_. She quickly diced onions and tomatoes to make a sauce. Paula has been secretly wishing for Ravioli and it was luckily available at the store, so it's Ravioli in Alfredo sauce for dinner. She smiled imagining the little girl's excitement if she saw this on her dinner plate. 

"Mamma, How was your day ?", she tried to have a conversation with her confused mother, but only got a gaze in response. Sigh! She went back to cleaning the kitchen, laundry and dried the washed utensils. 

"Mamma, Ms Luna is here!".

"How are you?", she asked her neighbour, Luna, an old woman, who kept Marivi company in the afternoons. Luna a pensioner offered to stay with Marivi for half the price she had to pay the nurse for the afternoon, which she delightfully agreed. It was saving her some money, plus her Mom and Luna had a lot to talk about even on her memory-slip days. 

  
"I am fine, You are headed to work ?", Luna asked.

"Si, Si. I am!", she answered checking her watch. 

"Okay, sweetheart. Don't worry about home, I will take care."

She kissed the old woman goodbye and went to hug her mother goodbye. To her surprise, Marivi held her face and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I have a daughter who looks just like you.", she said caressing her cheek unable to recall the names of her own children. She kissed her back and left teary eyed. 

_**1:30 PM, Hotel Torre Palace,** _

"Good noon, amore mio"

"Noon to yourself, boss", she greeted the suited Italian man, who, yes, also happens to be her boss. A funny 60 year old Italian man, nice, warm and always has interesting stories to tell. 

"You are on second floor, today", the man handed her the cleaning chart. 

She climbed two flights of stairs, or what she calls , her fitness routine, to reach her floor of the day. The janitor's closet had all the cleaning brushes and the new towels she needed. She hoped some rooms had the "No cleaning required" sign, to reduce the workload. She followed her usual checklist - replace the towels, check for toiletries or refill them, clean the toilet and shower, vacuum the room, fix the bed and finally empty the thrash can. Room after room, she worked in the same order. To her fortune, some rooms did not require cleaning, so she could leave soon. 

_**4 PM, Paula's school,** _

  
"How was your day, cariño ?", the little girl kissed her cheeks and fastened her seatbelts. 

"Good..", she replied. "OOh Mamma!", she jumped in excitement.

"I got a role in the school play. A princess role!!!! The teacher did not give it to Ana, she picked me!!", the girl squealed so proud of herself. 

  
"Of course, she picked you. You are the best!", she gestured a kiss while keeping her eye on the road. 

"But.... ", the girl hesitated. "The teacher said I have to pay 20 euros for the dress. Is that okay Mamma ?" she asked.

"Definitely. Anything for the princess, no ?", she said with wide eyes making a mental note to add this to the list of her expenses. 

At home, Marivi had just woke up from her afternoon nap. Paula, happily gobbled her fruits and milk, and ran to watch some TV. 

"Thank you dear.", Luna thanked her for payment and let herself out. Paula knows to call her mother if something is wrong with Marivi, so they did not need a nurse for the rest of the day.

  
"Paula would you be okay ? ". The girl nodded unwilling to look away from her cartoon. She smiled and left for her last job of the day. 

_**5PM, La Pizzeria** _

"Good Evening, La Pizzeria, What would you like to have today ?", she greeted a chatty group of teenagers on the corner table. 

"10 cokes, and your Party order monster Pizzas. Surprise us with the toppings. It's our man's birthday today.", one boy pointed at the other one sitting across the table. 

"Wish you a very happy birthday!", she smiled and placed the order for the kitchen. She usually took orders, handled deliveries and sometimes helped in the kitchen if it was a particularly busy day. 

"Enjoy your meal", she set the table for the teenagers, watched him hog and chatting really loud. 

  
"Marco, How can I help ?", answering the call from her boss's boss, the manager at Torre's palace.

"I have a guest here who would like to order a pizza. I understand it would be a relatively small order. But, the man is a good friend of mine. Would you be okay to make an exception ?", Marco asked. He approached her with big party orders at the hotel, that helped her gain fame amongst her bosses at the Pizzeria. But, that came with such favours from her end too. 

"Of course, what's the order ?", she accepted gladly.

"Our guest wants a 14 inch La Casa chicken pizza and a can of your special beer, please ?", Marco asked.

"Okay, I will deliver it when I am done with the shift. So, around 8:30, is that fine ?". Marco whispered to the guest who seemed to be okay.

"Yes, That would be great. Thank you so much!"

"Thanks, Bye", she hung up. 

At almost the end of the shift, she collected all the pizzas that needed to be delivered and carried them to her car. The Pizza aroma made her very hungry that she allowed herself to sniff a bit. Ravioli, she thought. Once all the orders were delivered, she, as promised, went to Torre's plaza. 

"Hi Marco", she greeted him with a hug holding the hot pizza one hand. 

"You look gorgeous, love", he kissed her cheek. 

"Second to you, of course.", she winked and asked "Where is our special guest?".

"Oh.. Yes.. 2104!". 

_Second floor, First aisle, fourth room. Second floor, First aisle, fourth room_. She restlessly tapped the lift door waiting to finish work and go back home to her child. 

On arriving in front of the room, she remembered this was the one that didn't require cleaning in the afternoon. She rang the bell and announced gently, "Sir, Your pizza is here".

  
"!!!?? Raquel!!?", the puzzled man flung the door open. 


	2. Those were signs, no ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio clearly read life's way of giving him a second chance. His plan was cut-short when he easily learns Raquel's life style and he only has to find a way to speak to her in between her busy work life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I had the privilege to write a second chapter in this story :D. 
> 
> I am very excited and would love to hear from all of you!
> 
> I would also like to gift this and some my future chapters to people who have made me very happy with their supportive comments and been following my work :D. I can't tell how much I appreciate your kind words :D :D 
> 
> So, please @Nicole would you accept this chapter as a gift ?

“Raquel?!”, murmured a brittle voice from the other side of the door. He still not sure if she heard it, because her face was as blank as a new paper. _Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck!_ , she thought, however replied, "It's 14.99 for the food, please".

The brown-eyed woman took his breathe away, yet again. The only woman who could put an end to his three year long misery - thousand days of drowning himself in liquor, staring at spaces dreaming about her, their reunion, walking by the shore with her and consistent arguments with his brother whenever he was told to move on. 

"Raquel?!", he repeated himself still recovering from the shock. 

"You are here!", he pushed more words through his already open mouth. 

"Well, yes. You ordered Pizza. I am delivering it to you! And you now owe me 14.99", she said bluntly. 

"How are you ?"

"Look, I am on a shift here. And I have my family waiting. If, you give my money, I will leave!". she snapped. 

"Raquel, please", he teared up hoping to get some warmth from her. 

"You know what! Let this one be on me! Enjoy your pizza.", she left pushing the pizza and beer into his hands. 

She kept walking even though she could feel his eyes fixated on her. _He was here! Why was he here ?_ She was not ready to see him again! To remember everything she had lost and gained because of him! What are the odds for a millionaire like him to stay in an average three star hotel where she worked ?She finally moved on and the universe wanted to slap her back to the ground. She aimlessly pushed the buttons on the lift while she stared at herself in the mirror. Her face moistened at the memories of him. All the good and bad. 

_Sergio ? Salva ? The professor ? The man who has kept all the police and CNI on their feet ? The man I spoke to about what colour my blouse was or even how often I orgasm ?_

  
_I am your bodyguard with glasses!_

_You slept with me because I am the inspector-in-charge right ?_

_You would cross the ocean with a mother, a daughter and a grandmother ?_

  
_The only thing I know about you is that you are a professional liar!_

_I fell in love with you Raquel. You felt it too!_

_Estoy contigo._

Flood of tears escaped her eyes as she shut them tight after remembering their last kiss at the hangar. _Focus, Raquel. Your life is no more a chaos, so don’t let this man ruin it again._ She exhaled all the air that was stuck in her, wiped her face dry and drove her car off. 

  
**Sergio, Room 2104, Torre Palace,**

"She....", he cried on the phone. 

"Hermanito, calm down. Tell me what's going on", Andres panicked hearing his distressed voice on the phone. 

"She is here, Andres. I saw her.", he muffled with a cracked voice. 

"Who ?"

"Raquel!", he shouted in sorrow. 

"Why are you calling me then, little brother ? Go speak with her."

"Andres, I tried. She saw me and ran away. She clearly didn't like to see me."

"She saw me and ran away", he repeated letting out another sob. 

"Sergio, you haven't seen her in three years. A lot must have changed in her life too.", Andres explained calmly. 

"Andres, you should have seen her. She is delivering Pizzas ! The former inspector, the _love of my life_ , is knocking _door after door_ to deliver _food_.", he continued to sob.

"So, she must be pissed off or even embarrassed about how her life turned out. Think about how she would have felt delivering your pizza ?", Andres pointed out her side of the story. 

"It is all my fault! _My fault_ ", his voice shook very hard with every sob.

"Hermanito, there is a bright side to this.", and there was only silence over the phone. A silence filled with sudden hope. 

"You did not know where she was all these years. Now, you do. Try to find out about her. Her new life.", he suggested. 

"What if she was married ...? .......Andres, she said she has a family waiting.", he suddenly recalled her painful words.

"Her daughter and mother are family too, dumbass. For a professor, you can be _really_ stupid.", Andres disapproved his pessimistic approach towards love. 

"Andres.....", Sergio cried. 

"Sergio, you have so many questions. You can't get the answers by warming your ass on that hotel bed. Get on your feet and try to find her. Where she lives ? Why did she move to Italy? Where does she work ? Everything!", he pushed some encouraging words to his heartbroken brother. "This is more important than finding Tokyo's lover boy okay ? You owe it to the woman who saved all our asses and respect her love for you."

  
"Okay...", he said faintly. 

"And, Sergio. You owe her your complete patience and tolerance okay ? She needs you to be strong footed for both your sakes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if she punches you, even a thousand times, you will gladly take it!", Andres said calmly. He already has a picture of how this was going to go, from his wide range of experience. His brother however is a newbie and needed to be pushed in the right direction.

"Of course, I will!"

"Now, eat your pizza and come up with a plan, Professor!. Let's see what you can do!", he challenged him and hung up. 

  
He got up on his feet and did the first thing he knows to do. Sketch a plan on a paper, of course!. _How did she come to him ? Marco!._ Sergio derangedly ran out to find Marco in the lobby. 

"Marco!", he caught his breathe after finding the hotel manager, his friend, on the reception desk. 

"Hey man! Is everything okay ?", he furrowed at his breathing.

"Yes Yes. Ra... The woman who delivered my Pizza. Do you where I can find her ?"

Margo scoffed. "Forget it, brother. She is a dead end. She is a fine lady, but will not accept your date invitation. Trust me, we have tried.!". Sergio stood there with mixed feelings. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that she isn't accepting dates or the fact that Marco mentioned multiple people have already approached her. 

"It is not like that. I owe her extra money for the pizza. Plus I forgot to tip her!", he explained convincingly.

"That woman came all the way for your pizza and you did not tip her ? Jeez Sergio.", he shot him a disgusted look. 

"I know. So Please.", he tried not to sound too desperate. But, his heart is not in his control anymore. She owned him from the moment he saw her. 

  
"Okay, Okay, Don't worry. She will be here tomorrow."

"Oh, does she deliver Pizzas here everyday ?", he asked to identify a consistent pattern in her lifestyle.

Marco giggled."Haha, No man.. I mean, yes she delivers Pizzas here if our guests order from the shop she works in. She, also, works here as a Janitor". _A janitor_ , he thought with wide eyes. 

"You mean, she has _two_ jobs ?", he sounded very hurt. 

"Three, actually. Maybe four. She is a very busy woman, man. She works for a convenience store at the end of this street in the morning. I think, she also works at a petrol station before sunrise, around 5AM. I am not sure. The hotel taxi driver told me he saw her there.", he blurted out trying hard not to sound like a stalker.

 _Four jobs ? Oh my god._ Sergio could feel his heart break into a million pieces. He did not allow his pain to show in his eyes, however. 

"Okay, I will talk to her tomorrow, when she is here then.", he nodded and thanked him. 

"Oh! by the way, if you want to go on day trips around the city, she might be available, based on her other work schedule. She rarely does it, but if you are lucky maybe. Because, she is very reasonable with prices and doesn't charge you extra for her meals and other expenses.", he suggested. 

_Five Fucking Jobs!_ He felt a sharp pain down his throat! He has been living in paradise eating luxury meals while she was working _five_ jobs!

Marco was an excellent mind-reader. He read the grimace on Sergio's face. "Well, you can't blame her man.! She is solely responsible for her child and her sick mother."

"No, No I agree. I will give her a bigger tip then.", they both chuckled, however Sergio's was completely fake. He was in no mood to smile. He was hurt, deeply. He was supposed to share responsibilities to take care of her mother and daughter. He promised. He failed her. He walked back to his room, regretting all of his life choices in the past three years. He spent three years selfishly sulking in his overly priced house while he could have travelled to Spain and fought harder to convince her.

Upon reaching his room, he stared at the spot where she stood. _I am very sorry, Raquel_ , he thought and the tears came rolling down his eyes. _I am sorry, I did not try harder. I am sorry, I should have come back for you._ He could easily think of a million reasons where he went wrong, but none of it led to a solution to fix the outstanding mess. As he settled on his bed, his room now smelled of the pizza that she delivered. He gently ran his fingers over the box wherever she touched; the closest he could get to her this entire evening. He quietly stared at the Pizza and felt a sudden sharp stab down his stomach. _Is she living in a decent house ? Is she being fed ?_ He ignored the food and was in no mood to change into his pyjamas. He lied on the bed wondering if she slept comfortably ? He wanted to hold her and tell her _'Estoy Contigo'_ \- it was his turn to be strong for the both of them. He wanted to promise that he would never leave her alone, ever. He wanted to shout out that he loved her and his existence would become debatable without her. Amidst, the pitch dark reality, there was one spot of hope. Fate handed him her whereabouts at ease. His initial plans was to find the pizza shop and follow her secretly from there. But, fate, personified as Marco and handed it all to him on a silver platter. _Was it a sign ? A sign that it is meant to be ? A hint that he needs to try harder ?_

  
"Andres ?", he called his brother again. Life handed him an emotional situation and it was not his area of expertise. He needed Andres to draw meaning out of what seems like clear signs to him. He needed someone to tell him that he is not delusional, preferably Andres. 

"Yes..", Andres yawned on the other side. 

"Are you sleeping ?" , he asked softly almost sure that he woke him up in the middle of his sleep.

"Are you stupid ? What do you think ?!", he groaned as he stretched on his bed.

"Andres, I got information about her!"

"Which is ? And don't tell me she delivers Pizza!", 

"She works five jobs, Andres!", he muttered shakily. And, that woke Andres up for good. They have been getting Thai massages while she with all her strength barely managed to keep a roof on her head. 

"Five ?! Fucking hell", he cleared his throat and sat up to listen to his heartbroken little brother. Sergio always protected the people he loved. Andres understood how much of a failure his brother must have felt like, knowing that the love of his life is living between job to job.   
  
"Yes!", he let out a sob right now.

"Sh...Sh...Don't cry, little brother.. But wait, how do you know ?"

"Marco. I approached him to find out about the Pizza shop she worked for.", he cried a bit harder unable to find words to explain the rest. Andres patiently waited for his brother to lay his pain on him. "He..Umm.. He told me about the pizza shop.. And, also that she works at this very same hotel as a janitor!"

"Fuck!", he exclaimed. 

"That's not all, Andres. She works at some convenience store in the morning. And, maybe, a petrol station before sunrise. And, sometimes, she drives tourists around the city", he cried his heart out violently. It was all too much to bear. 

  
Andres lost control of his own tears mid-way during Sergio's breakdown. "Sergio. Little brother. Listen to me very carefully.", he emphasised on each of those words as he hunted for more comforting words. His brother needed him to be his rock. His heart already broke for Raquel even though they haven't met yet. But, she clearly means the world to Sergio, so by laws of nature, she meant the world to him too. 

"This. is. your. second. chance.", he strongly uttered those words hoping it would reach his brain. 

"What are the odds of you finding her in that cheap hotel in Florence ? And, You must have had a two day plan to find out information about her. And, what ? Suddenly Marco gave you all the information you needed in 30 mins ? You know what this is, Hermanito ?", he paused for a moment and whispered "A sign!"

  
"I am too scared to admit that it is", he quivered. 

"You were scared of love too. But, she was worth facing that fear, no ?", Andres asked and definitely knew Sergio nodded. 

  
"So, this is a sign. In fact, the universe is acting stronger and speeding up the process on your behalf. Because, life would do anything to put two people, who make the best sense when they are together, together."

"Okay, I choose to believe you.", Sergio said faintly. 

"And, I will never fail you , will I ?", he could swear Sergio shook his head faster. He was the parental figure in Sergio's life and he needed to remain that way until Raquel takes over as his partner.

"Go lie down. It's 3AM. Try to sleep. Fight for your woman starting tomorrow!", Andres ordered very seriously to build some energy in his brother. 

The phone call was definitely promising. He will fight to get her back. She was his Raquel, who, no matter how much she denies, is struggling. It makes him very sad and that will probably continue to hurt for many years to come, but at least he is not scared of it anymore. She is here, somewhere near him!

  
"What the fuck? You have got to be kidding me ?!", Sergio jumped to a loud noise outside his room. He patted the night desk to find his glasses and watch. _Fuck_ , he has overslept. 1:45 PM. He was supposed to find her in the convenience store, but he overslept. He rose from his bed rubbing her temples to relieve him from the headache the loud voice at the corridor caused.

"I don't care what your policy is or whatever that card means. I need it clean, NOW!", the man continued to yell. 

"Sir, Please, don't be loud. We might disturb the other guests. I will fix your room right away. Please...", a frightened woman tried to calm him down. Sergio's eyes widened on recognising that fragile voice. It was Raquel. That bastard has been shouting at her. 

Sergio ran to the door, but did not want to open it considering that it would embarrass her. Hence, he watched the scene throw the peephole and decided to intervene only if she is in any danger. 

"Listen to me, you useless bitch!. I will call your manager and have you on the streets, if you don't fix this mess. You understand ?", Sergio could see the man's step closer to an already trembling Raquel. She seemed very intimidated by his huge figure, his jarring voice and his finger pointed very close to her face as a warning. 

"There will be no need for that.". Sergio acted out of his muscle and approached the two. Raquel tried hard to hide the sign of relief on her face when she felt protected again from the monster yelling at her. 

"Who the hell are you ?", the man approached him and leaving Raquel aside. 

"I am the hell manager of this place. What seems to be the problem here ?", he asked calmly almost like the professor. 

"I ran out of fresh towels and this lady did not clean my room yesterday.", he forced his hand at Raquel's direction causing her to flinch and involuntarily step towards Sergio. He noticed how her hand flung up to hold his coat tight, but she subtly forced it down. Sergio shot her a warm look and badly wanted to take her hand, but this was not the right time. 

"Very well. I, apologise, for the inconvenience. How about you have a nice lunch on my behalf while I get this sorted ?", Sergio handed him a hundred Euros and that seemed to cool the man down. 

"Fine. Accepted.", he took the money and walked away. 

"I.... I will repay you in the evening. A 100 right?", she asked him while she mentally calculated which strings to pull to pay him back. 

"Raquel..", he shook his hand in refusal. 

"Please.. Don't.", Raquel waved her hand when he turned to speak to her. He watched her drag her trolley with tear-filled eyes, shaky legs and still terrorised by that man. While she proceeded to clean the man's bathroom, Sergio hurried to help her a little by fixing the bedding. 

"What are you doing ?", she exclaimed on seeing Sergio fluffing the pillow on a neatly set bed. 

"Helping you.", he said cooly. 

"I am sorry if that man disturbed you.", she said wiping her eyes and replacing the towels. 

"Raquel, I think he terrified you more! Here, drink this.", he offered her a bottle of water to help her relax. "Please..", he pleaded when she hesitated. 

She grabbed the bottled and drank all of it while he selfishly admired her silky tanned skin. 

"It is not my fault.... That asshole kept the 'Don't Disturb' sign on the door. By policy, I am not allowed to enter.", she weakly tried to explain pointing to the sign that was still on the door. 

"Don't explain, please. Can't you report the man to the management ?", he asked. He imagined many conversations with her, but never thought they would actually start off on such a bitter note. 

"No, the management doesn't support its staffs. And, please don't tell Marco about this, too". 

"Ra..", 

"Listen, thanks for today. I appreciate you stepping in. Thank you.", she cut him off and handed him the bottle. They both remained quiet for a minute. "May I please ask for 10 minutes of your time ?", he politely asked.

"It depends. Do you need your room cleaned ?", she responded with counter question.

"Yes.", he said firmly hoping that would give him a chance to talk to her. 

"Okay, I will finish with the other rooms and come to your in the end. ", she agreed and he couldn't hide his joy. She saw that and even missed that a little bit - the face of a happy little kid who was just promised a vacation for his birthday. 

  
She took her cart to the next room, while he went back to his room. 

"Cleaning Service, Please? ", he heard her knock on the next door seeking permission to enter. 

He deeply exhaled and thanked his stars for the opportunity. It was a sign after-all. She did not run away from him, this time. She agreed to speak with him, on one condition, but she still agreed! He paced around his room nervously. He stood in front if his mirror practicing dialogs to speak with her. He, also, prepared himself for punches, slaps or any verbal spat that could come his way. Unfortunately, his anxiety impaired his ability to track time. He looked at his watch and it was around 4 PM. She should have been here hours ago, but never came. He rushed to scan the corridor, but it was silent and empty. No signs of Raquel. She agreed to meet him, but never came.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter, please please drop a comment :D. I would love to hear from all of you :D. It would make me very happy. Thank you so so much for all the support!


	3. Broken, but still alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio loses his mind over why Raquel did not show up..The professor was not necessarily helping with his panic  
> Raquel had a painful shock wave awaiting to hit her on the other end of her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very thrilled to write another chapter to this story. This is such a nice experience to write and I am truly touched by all your comments! :D :D 
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to gift this chapter to @LovelyRaquel, who, in her words, expressed her love for this story!! :D Hope you accept my gift!

Why ? Why ? Why ? Why didn’t she show up ? She agreed to give me 10 minutes, right ? But, she did not show up ? What kind of a person promises something and does not keep up their word ? 

_I will tell you who - a person who has absolutely no credibility!_

Shut up, moron, you are the reason why she is cold. She had a respectful job. Thanks to you and your plan, she is now working five jobs to feed herself and her family. 

_She had a choice to report you. She did not! She was blinded by emotions and did not do her job right! She deserved this ending for being an inefficient cop!_

Would you listen to yourself ? She was in love. We were in love! I still am in love!

_Oh please don't even get me started! You are the biggest idiot I have ever met! I spent 20 years working my ass off to pull off the biggest heist and you! You can't even keep your pants on for five days!_

  
She makes everything else in the world as worthy as dust in front of her! She still is the most important person ever in my life!!!

_Exactly why she ended up as a janitor! What kind of an inspector keeps the suspect in front of her eyes and not bloody suspect it! I mean, the description literally said 'middle aged man with beard and glasses'!_

  
WE FELL IN LOVE!

Sergio violently pacing around his room wondering why Raquel broke her promise while battling with his own mind conflicts. He realised what was happening. The Professor in him was fighting to not let love make him vulnerable, whereas Sergio was trying to shut him down and let love rule him.

_Look at you walking around like a mad man! She did that!_

For the love of god, she is delivering pizza! A random man yelled at her this morning! YOU DID THAT!

_Once again, you have a heist to organise and you are letting her occupy your mind! AGAIN! Haven't you learnt anything in the past ?_

I don't have a mind anymore! It's all hers! EVERYTHING! And, by the way, we are doing this heist to find Tokyo's boyfriend!

_No No No! We are doing this heist to resist the system that tortures people! Nothing to do with Tokyo or love!_

  
The only thing I am resisting is that cold emotionless woman that my Raquel has become! Her warm eyes doesn't exist anymore. At least previously, she used to see things black and white, now she sees only BLACK! She looks like she has lost all hopes. She is a fucking robot! My warm, sweet, nurturing and loving Raquel is dead and a female version of YOU has taken over her!

  
_I don't see anything wrong with it!_

Nothing wrong ? Did you look at her ? She is skinny, wearing baggy charity store clothes, dirty worn out shoes with sunken hollow eyes and grey thinning hair!

_Well, for someone who is intelligent, she is also stupid. What ?! Don't give me that look ! She could steal some pizza from that fucking Pizza shop to feed herself!_

Not everyone is comfortable living out of stolen goods!

_Oh so, now you are giving me a moral lesson ? Listen to yourself! That woman is making you speak like this! We never had this fight before. She is a threat!_

  
Why are you even here ?! GET OUT!

  
_You called me to organise the heist! But, you clearly seemed to have lost focus! AGAIN! Thanks to that bitch!_

  
Get Out before I punch you!

_Too bad, you will be the one who gets hurt!_

  
Fine, I need a plan. She did not show up because she probably had a reason!

_Yes, she is not interested! That is a strong enough reason, loser!_

You saw how she approached me to hold my hand when she felt threatened by that mad guy, no ? She wanted to feel safe and she came closer to me!

_I don't want to break your optimism here! But, I am sure if it were any other guy, she would have held his hand tight._

What are you saying ?

_That even in the worst moment of her life, she chose not to TOUCH you! Get the hint, you love-sick dumbass!_

What the hell do you know anything about emotions ? I know what I felt!

_Okay, so you felt it. But, does she feel it too ?_

She needs a little help to start feeling things, again! I will show her that she deserves to be loved.

  
_Exactly between which of her five jobs, mother and daughter, are you planning on showing her that ?_

That's it! I have time while she transits between one job and another. Or when she does some household chores! Or when she cleans rooms that has no guests in it, just like this morning!. It is about finding an open window!

_Oh dear lord! I don't....._

Focus! What next ?

_You could find out where she lives!_

Great! Yes, I will go to every place she works and find out information about her!

_Good, then ?_

Then, sketch a plan to find out where she lives. 

_You can talk to her co-workers and tell them you need to return something of hers! Like a phone, license, or some ID!_

Brilliant. Wait, why are you helping me ?

  
_Because, I have come to understand that the only way you will concentrate on the heist is, if you settle the ongoing shit with this woman!_

What heist ?!

  
_The FUCKING BANK OF SPAIN!_

  
Oh yes yes!!!! Sure.!! 

  
Sergio went to sleep with a clear plan in his mind. He set his alarm to 7A.M and planned to start by going to her first place of work - the convenience store. He took deep breathes and tried to relax. He will fight for her until the end of his life! _'If she throws you a thousand punches, you will gladly take it_ ', he heard his brother's advice and already felt his first punch delivered. The image of her pale and stiffened face appeared in his mind. He needs to warm her up and shower her with love. Firstly, he must find a way to seek her permission to let him do all that. She was the one who showed him how to love after 40 years of his birth. He had never been in love until he met her. But, she is different. She has believed in love in the past and recently lost faith in it. He just needs to restore what she lost! Is it harder or easier to restore her trust in love compared to learning how to love for the first time ? He heavily sighed disappointed by his lack of expertise in this area. He couldn't help but wonder if she had dinner ? Was it filling ? Was it nourishing ? Is she warm enough ? Does she have proper heating at home ? Does she get medical care ? Is Paula going to a good school ? Worse, is she getting a good life ? He needn't worry about about her family. Raquel would do anything to keep her child and mother well. She tolerated a bastard to give her child a father for a long time. He fell asleep worrying, but was mildly positive that he still has some hopes with his new plan for tomorrow.

  
_ Raquel, Hotel Torre, earlier in the evening, _

' _May I please ask 10 minutes of your time ?_ ', the question rang in her head! What could he possibly want to talk about ? What if he wants to know about her life these three years ? What should she tell him ? That she is fucking failure ? Wait! What if he asks why she did not show up in Palawan ? Should she tell him the truth ? Does she appear to him as a charity case ? A lost cause ? A stray cat he wants to pick up off the street and offer food and shelter ? She needed to keep her head high and not appear like a loser in front of him! She will not accept any charity offering from him. Yes, she did let him escape, but that was out of love! If he had felt the same for her, he would have come back to find her. She was in Spain for 18 months after the heist and he did not bother! Now that, he saw her new life, he probably felt guilty. He even saw how scared she was by that huge man, and felt sympathy towards her. Like anyone would feel for a three legged puppy trying to cross a wide street! _It is not love, Raquel, he pities you! You are worth nothing and he feels sorry for you_ , she thought and cringed.

All these thoughts flooded her as she went from room after room changing towels, cleaning toilets, fixing beds and she finally stood in front of his room. Should she knock and seek permission to enter ? He is a guest! She adjusted her clothes and hair. She looked like crap. The first time he met her, she was in crisp skirt and a suit walking tall on her high heels. Her hair was neatly brushed and her face was much better back then. Now her grey unbrushed hair, sweaty tired face, baggy shirt, faded pants and tattered shoes doesn't exactly scream respect in front of his expensive clothing and lifestyle. She sniffed her armpits and noticed a huge sweat stain on her shirt. Fuck! She even smelled like cleaning liquid! Shit! Thankfully, at least, he wouldn't get to know about the hole on her right sock. Neither would he know that she wasn't wearing matching socks. A sudden vibration from her pants shook her from all the anxiety. She got a call from an unknown number. Normally, she wouldn't pick it up during work, but she would do anything to postpone this very apprehensive meeting, especially with so many questions in her head. The corridors had cameras and she was not allowed to pick calls while she was working. Hence, she quickly ran to the staff bathroom on that floor to answer her phone. 

  
"Yes ?"

"Am I speaking to Raquel Murillo ?", the woman on the other end asked. 

"Yes, correct."

"Miss, I have been trying to reach you so many times. Sorry, I am calling from your daughter's school.",

Oh fuck! Her heart began to race faster and her face is already flushed with worry. 

"Miss, your daughter had a fall today during sports class. A pretty big one. She fractured her leg and has a cut on her head."

"Oh god.", she began to cry on the phone.

"Please don't worry. We have got her to the local state hospital. The doctors are working on her in the operation room. She needs stitches on her head and a cast for her leg. Could you please come ?", the woman sounded comforting but it did not help.

"Yes.. yes.. I will be there as soon as possible.", she stammered and sobbed once she got off the phone. 

"Marco!", Raquel ran to the reception desk to find her boss. 

"Raquel?! How are you ?", Marco greeted her. 

"Fine Fine. Marco, may I please be excused to leave early today, Please ? I have a personal emergency and I have to go ! I am so sorry.", she asked trying to stop her tears. 

"of course! Of course! I will take care of your shift! Go"

She ran out of the hotel frantically. While she got to her car, she made calls to the Pizza shop and informed about her absence. She, also, called her mother's nurse for an emergency extension of her work. Thankfully everyone understood and she was on the way to see Paula - her baby who is terribly hurt. She felt a sharp stab and twist on her stomach, while she was driving to the hospital. She gently caressed her belly where Paula was safely protected for nine months. Her eyes clouded with tears at the thought of her aching child.

  
"Hi... Raquel Murillo, Paula's.... mother. My ...daughter is.... is.. in the ER for a school sports accident.", she stammered to the receptionist panic-stricken.

"Raquel!", she heard the woman's voice from the waiting room. The woman who had called her earlier. 

"Hi, My name is Ariadna!. I am her teacher."

"What .. What happened ?" 

"She was playing on the sliding board and fell off the top. I am so sorry." , the woman informed her apologetically.

Raquel already laboured breathed became worse imagining her baby fall from that height. She clenched her chest trying to catch her breathe and sat on the chair. The room suddenly turned black and she couldn't breathe or speak. 

"Raquel, drink this..", Ariadna slapped her cheek and gave her water.

"Breathe! Breathe!. She is fine. She is a very brave girl. She even gave me your work number - Hotel Torre, incase you did not pick up your personal number". Raquel smiled sadly thinking how her child, even at her worst painful times, remembered alternate ways to reach her mother. She slowly calmed down and gathered her courage.

"Raquel, she is going to be fine. I promise.", Ariadna assured her and held her shivering hands tight. She weakly nodded.

"Ariadna", the ER nurse called. Ariadna ran to the nurse and Raquel followed. 

"Hi, I am Paula's mother.", Raquel said with a broken voice.

"Great. Your baby girl is fine. We have put cast on her legs and some stitches on her head. The doctor wrote a prescription to help with the pain. But, you can take her home. You will need to come back for follow-ups. Okay ?"

Raquel carefully noted everything she said, "Can I see her ?"

"Yes, of course. You can take her home as well.", the nurse walked them to bed where Paula was lying down.

"Mamma", the girl said groggily. 

"Oh Baby, mi vida, mi amor!", Raquel hugged her tight and it was physically hurting her to not cry in front of her child.

"Mamma, I want to go home.", the girl squirmed. 

"Yes, we are going home now. I am going to take you."

"Can I watch cartoon ?"

Raquel sadly chuckled at the girl's innocent demands. "Yes yes, you can watch all the cartoons you want. And you don't have to go to school for at least two weeks."

"Can I get chocolate ice cream too ?"

"Mi vida, you can eat all the ice cream you want!", she kissed her baby and lifted her off the bed. She thanked Ariadna, the doctors and the nurses, and carried Paula to the car. The tired little girl had already fallen asleep in her mother's embrace. Raquel drove very slowly and made a quick stop at the medicine store to buy all the medicines. Then, a stop at the grocery store to buy Paula's favourite chips, chocolates and ice cream. The little girl was still asleep when Raquel carried her along with all the shopping bags, and climbed up two flight of stairs to reach their one bedroom studio apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very sad one for Raquel. Her side of the struggle. Poor Paula got hurt too, breaking Raquel's heart into a million pieces. 😔 😞 🤕 😭


	4. Salvador Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After roaming the streets of Florence from dawn to dusk, an old friend finally managed to reach Raquel's doorstep! Memories come flooding !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so happy, I have gotten this far. And, it wouldn't have happened without all your support, encouragement and kindest words!. I have met the sweetest of souls here as I am learning to write!. Thank you so so much. You guys are the best! I hope you like the chapter!!!
> 
> @eatyourbroccoli , this chapter is for you. Hope you accept my gesture!!! :D :D

“Next, please”. He carried his muffin and coffee to the counter approaching a tired honey-haired lean figured Spanish woman, who is now massaging her aching lower back. As he presented his purchases to the woman, she mechanically scanned it and said “5 Euros, please”. He handed the exact change and he left without taking his muffin or coffee. 

“Hey, Mister! You.. left..", she called after for him and froze. 

"It's for your Raquel. You must eat.", he smiled and walked off. 

"Wait...", she left her counter and eyed her colleague to take over. He did not expect her to come after him, but it was a pleasant surprise, indeed. She, who he fell head over heels in love, is ten steps away from him. 

"I think I owe you an apology. I told you I will give you 10 minutes and I did not show up.", she fiddled with her fingers worried about how he was going to react. 

"Raquel, you don't need to apologise. You are having all these tough jobs because I screwed up your life."

"You didn't. You loved me. I hope you.still.. are.... in.....ummm.... love with me.", she raised her eyebrows hopefully. 

"I still am. I always will be", he gave her a pained smile. 

"Here, I got you another coffee. I have 10 minutes , if you still want to talk.". They both teared up and approached closer without touching each other still.

"Alright", he adjusted his glasses and she chuckled shyly reading his nervousness. He wanted to kiss her wrinkled nose and take her lips. She wanted that, but it had to wait.

"What are you doing here, Sergio ?", she took the lead. 

"I came for you. Well, I sent my team to follow you in Spain. To check if you are okay. Suddenly, you went missing from Spain. It took us really long time to find you. And, finally I did. I am here for you. To take you home with me. Our family belongs in that island, I promised for our family; where you, my queen, the love of my life, will live far away from all of this rough life. Because, you deserve it!"

She teared up at his honesty. They were going home. After all these years, she assumed he must have moved on with some Asian lady. But, he waited for her. 

"How are you ?", he asked. 

She rolled her eyes. "Keeping it together. My jobs pay the bills. I am able to provide a quality life for my family..Our family.... Other than that, nothing much."

"You look very pale."

"Well, I suppose. I have been tired since I don't even remember when. Standing at counters have made my knees and hips numb. They are swollen almost everyday. I lost sensation in some of it already. So pale is expected I suppose. "

"Did you not want to come ?"

"I wanted to, But I found the postcards a year later... I thought it was too late and I might have lost you to some Asian lady."

"I promise you didn't. I am yours, then, now and till the end. I am yours.", he assured. It has been such a long time since she smelled him or hugged him. His beard moving with the wind, his suit, mannerism, wide shoulders - everything was here and it was all hers. She moved closed to him, looked him in the eyes and his lips, hoping he would get the hint. But, as always, he didn't, so she had to take the first step. She went closer to his face to see how we would react. He did not flinch or pull away. So she went closer and closer....

  
"Mammaa!", the cries of the little girl woke her up from an almost perfect reunion. She shuddered, rubbed her eyes and heavily sighed - 'It's a dream, Raquel', she uttered to herself and turned to her daughter. "Cariño..", she looked at her daughter with weary eyes. It was only 2AM and Paula had barely slept for 2 hours. The pain was keeping her awake and that meant Raquel was awake too. "Mamma...", the little girl cried again.

"What hurts, baby ?", she whispered softly to the distressed kid. "Everything.", the little on rubbed her eyes sleepily but unable to sleep. 

"Here drink some water and Mamma will rock you okay ?", she kissed her reddened cheeks and took her in her arms. Paula was not a fussy sleeper, neither does she complain much when she is sick. But, this is beyond her abilities. She has cuts and scrapes on her knee, the cast was starting to itch and, she couldn't sleep on one side for too long due to the stitches on her head. If Raquel had her in her arms, she could take care of switching her from side to side so that it won't hurt and the girl would really sleep peacefully in her mother's embrace. Raquel, carefully, cradled her hurting child in her arms and gently rested her head on her chest. Their one bedroom apartment came with a queen-size bed where Raquel and Paula slept. To that, she added an additional bed at their side for her mother. This way it was easier to manage any mid-night requirement by either of them. Marivi, off late, developed a tendency to sleep walk and Raquel had to put her back in bed. Paula just needed to wrap around her mother when she sleeps. Although, Raquel would have preferred her own room with privacy, her responsibilities demanded otherwise. She hummed a quick melody for Paula and rocked her until her little eyes closed. And Raquel, the rest of the night, slept in a seated position, really trying to go back to her dream with Sergio. One kiss, is that too much to ask ? After almost three years of no intimacy; no Sergio! 

Sergio had a plan to visit all of Raquel's jobs to find out information about her. Starting with the convenience store, he walked into purchase random items he did not even need and tried to build a conversation with the employees at the counter. As per plan, he went in as soon as the shop opened, to avoid busy hours. 

"It's a lovely weather.", he started a conversation with the cashier.

"Yes, Yes it is, indeed. Are you new here ?", she asked. 

  
"Oh , yes.", he nodded adjusting his glasses. "Umm, I am actually here to visit a friend."

"Ah! very nice. I hope you enjoy your time in Florence! It's a very beautiful.", the lady said amusedly

"I am sure. My friend said she will take me around after work. She works in a convenience store just like you. Raquel, would you know her ?", he casually slipped it in the conversation trying not to be very awkward. 

"Murillo ? Yes, yes. She is off today. Some personal emergency.".

Sergio's stomach twisted and eyes widened at the sound of it. His mind made a million things that could have gone wrong with her. He, also, hated himself for not giving her the benefit of his doubt when she did not show up at his door. "I see. That's why she hasn't been picking up her calls.", he pushed a smile. 

"Well, you know where to find her.", she winked and nodded at the next customer.

"Absolutely, have a nice day.", he chuckled and left. There was no way he could ask her where she lives. She already presumed he knew and any more questions would just raise doubts on him. So, he listed the things he knew about her. Firstly, she has five jobs. He walked around a 3Km radius to find the shops she possibly worked in. The hotel and the convenience store were on the same street. He needs to find a petrol station and the pizza shop. "La Pizzeria", he remembered reading on the box. So, a quick google search took him to a vibrant street 2km away from the lane he was on. To his surprise he also saw a petrol station in the end of the street. There were over thousand houses in that area and his brain convinced him not to knock each door to find her. He did consider that solution for a very long time as he stood in front of the closed Pizza shop. The Pizza store opens at 5PM. He let out a big sigh and walked to the petrol station - his last option until evening at least. 

The petrol station had a little counter run by a very grumpy drunk man. Sergio could only hear loud banging noises from opening and closing the cash draw. The guy was clearly pissed off. A conversation about weather would just earn him a punch, Sergio swallowed nervously adjusting his glasses. He needed to come up with some spontaneous conversation and it was not his best skill. 

"Umm, Sorry. Do you know where I can find more of these chips?", he asked the man holding a packet of crinkled chips. 

"Do you see any ?", the man growled. Sergio shook his head scared if he was going to throw something at him. "We don't have them then!. Either you are stupid or blind to not understand that!", the man screamed. "Run to fancy supermarkets, you will find shit you need", he shooed him off and continued to ramble as Sergio left the store quietly. 

He walked back to the hotel thinking of many personal emergencies that could happen to Raquel. Her child ? Her mother ? Did she fall sick ? The next possibility churned his stomach - Was it her ex-husband ? Was she hiding from him ? What if he found her ? Was she hurt ? Sergio could feel the contents of his stomach travelling up to his mouth. He quickly took refuge on the reception couch in his hotel and cleared his head. 

"Sergio, my friend", he heard Marco greet him.

"Hello, Morning. How are you ?"

"Good Good. It's a lovely day.". they both needed. "Hey, listen. I got your complaint about that noisy man across your room. We sent him out this morning.", he informed. Sergio had lodged a complaint to the management about that man who yelled at Raquel. "Thank you, Marco. He was a real nuisance.".

"Did you pay, Raquel ?", Marco remembered the money Sergio owed . 

"Not yet, I couldn't meet her. Maybe today I will ?", Sergio asked innocently. 

"Oh no, man. She is off today.", he regretted to disappoint his friend. 

"Oh?!", Sergio pretended his unawareness.   
  
"Yea. Some personal emergency."

"Is she okay ?", he asked hoping to get some information. 

"I don't know. She is a very private person. Doesn't talk much to any of us. Plus, I am not entitled to know more as here boss", Marco frowned equally concerned about his colleague. 

Sergio hummed in failure and was left alone shortly. The afternoon was very unsettling as he thought of ways to approach her. He made a short trip to a printer store to make a fake insurance card with Raquel's photograph on it, hoping to use that as a reason to find her house. No one seems to know personal information about her. She has been keeping her life very concealed and probably had a good reason. Good for her, but, bad for him, as he wouldn't be able to find a person who knows her whereabouts. He can't rest until he knows she is safe and healthy. 

  
At the kiss of dusk, he walked to the Pizza shop, counting on his plan to work. The shop is a typical Italian Pizzeria - small restaurants with booths, open kitchen, a counter to place orders and a waitress taking orders. Sergio stood outside to scan the restaurant to identify a friendly chatty one, to move his plan to execution. All of them behaved like they knew each other to some personal level, unlike the rest of Raquel's workplaces. With high hopes that one of them would have crossed Raquel's boundary, he walked to the counter.

"Greetings, Senor. What would you like today ? We have our special chicken pizza !", a clean-shaved, built man greeted Sergio with a wide smile. His positivity and enthusiasm only received a calm smile from Sergio, however.

"Hello. Yes, I am actually here in search of a friend. She works here."

"Sure, who ?"

"umm Raquel, Raquel Murillo."

"Oh she is not here, today."

"Oh.. Umm... She came to my pharmacy recently.", taking a wild guess that her personal emergency would be medical. "And, she left her insurance card at the counter.". Sergio displayed the fake card.

"Oh, leave it here. I will give it to her, when I see her.", the man showed him the Lost & Found box. Sergio slipped at his response. Of course, it made sense to just leave the card there, but that won't take him anywhere. 

"No, Unfortunately, since it's an insurance card and given all the medical frauds that is happening, I am obligated to personally hand it to her and get her signature.", he speculated but made it sound convincing. "It's a legal procedure.", he added. The guy frowned at his theory. "Unless, of course, you want to take legal responsibility for the card.", Sergio added to put pressure on him.

"No No. You are right. Why don't you call her ? She knows the store. She can come here and collect it!", the guy suggested. Sergio gritted his teeth; Just give me the damn address, he thought. "I did call her. Her phone was unreachable.". 

"Ah okay. Let me try.", the guy hurried to push numbers on his phone. Every second was nail-biting as Sergio made up a reason completely relying on Raquel's inability to keep her phone powered up. 

"You are right, her phone is off.", they both sighed, but for totally different reasons. 

"I know.", Sergio snapped.

"Okay, wait outside. I will take you to her house.", the guy finally ran out of alternate suggestions, thankfully, and agreed to help him. Relief and nervousness split his head while he anxiously waited outside the store. The guy was giving some instructions and waited till another person took over the counter.

"So, Let's go!", the guy clapped his hands. "Wait, What's your name ?"

"Salva. Salvador Martin.", Sergio introduced himself with his popular fake identity

"Mario!", he offered his hands. "Her house is just two lanes away.". They walked across several little shops and entered a small and suddenly quiet lane. Mario made a stop outside a nail salon and pushed some buttons on the intercom.

"Yes ?", a familiar voice answered and a thousand butterflies flew in Sergio's stomach. It's her! She is home and sounds fine. 

"Raquel! Mario here"

"Umm.. Hi?", Raquel confused by his unannounced appearance. 

"Sorry to bother you, Raquel. You apparently left your insurance card in some pharmacy. A guy named Salva has come to return it to you!"

Raquel remained silent and finally asked, "Who ?"

"Salvador. Salvador Martin.", he answered. The name definitely ran several bells in her head. There was a really long silence on the intercom, while Raquel contemplated her response. 

"Umm, Yes. Yes.. Umm.. I will be down in a minute.", her voice suddenly softened upon hearing his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S this could be a small cliffhanger, but I won't leave you anxious for too long. I promise to write the next one soon!
> 
> I would love to read all your comments and would really appreciate a Kudos !!! :D :D. Thank you so so much !! :D :D


	5. You came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally together! The universe almost balanced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos to this story. Serquel deserve a happy ending , but their individual character traits make it very hard leaving the universe off balance! I enjoyed writing this chapter!! It was a required re-union, but surprises await them! :D :D 
> 
> @CielitoSerquel Please would you accept this chapter as a gift from me :D :D ? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_Who the hell are you ? Salva ? Sergio ? The Professor ?_

_Estoy Contigo !_

He is here! She teared up on hearing the familiar name - ' _Salvador Martin'_. Her shy, sensitive and safe Sergio. He found her. He left his paradise to come find her because she did not show up at the co-ordinates. Soon after their longing reunion, she planned on telling him why she couldn't come. She planned on confessing how she looked outside the door hoping he would come and carry her far away from the bricks the world threw at her. There were times when life got too hard and it was too hard to breathe. Those days she would imagine him comforting her - him promising that he would come find her soon was the only ray of sunshine in a very dark life. It was all coming true and she felt overwhelmed. He was at her doorstep and she couldn't wait to run into his arms, where she belonged.

"Mamma, what's going on ?", Paula snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Nothing, sweetheart. Mamma's friend is visiting us."

"Oh cool!", Paula gleamed. Nobody visited them in Italy. Paula friends come over, but her mother never had visitors. A couple of times, she asked her mother if she had a boyfriend, but gave up eventually. 

Raquel brushed her greasy hair and changed her baggy shirt into a more body hugging top. Even though it felt ridiculous, she applied some makeup to conceal her tired skin. They were seeing each other after three solid long years, and she felt the need to look welcoming. The only person who ever wanted to allure. She looked around her narrowly sufficient apartment. The bathroom in his paradise house was probably the same size as their entire house. She removed some stuff from the living room to make it look spacey. But, who was she kidding? It was a 500 square foot house. The living room had a three seater flee-market sofa and an old tea table. It, also, came with a small kitchen and a four seater dining table - all fit within their living room. The other door led to their bedroom where she, her mother and Paula slept. She framed the surveillance picture of _Salva_ and her kissing, as a memory. But, she hid it for the time-being. 

"Mamma, are you okay ?", Paula asked frowning at her mother's sudden home re-organisation. 

"Yes Yes, I am fine. Stay on that couch, okay? Don't move on your own. I will be back soon.", they agreed and she marched down to meet him.

  
At the door, Mario was getting restless. He had to hurry back to the shop, but did not trust the bearded stranger around his friend. He shot interrogatory looks at the supposed pharmacist, but he did not seem very intimidated. 

  
"Hello, Raquel. You look nice", Mario hugged her and pressed kisses on her cheek.

"Heyy! How are you ?!", she sounded equally excited, but her excitement was not really due to Mario. 

"This man claims that you left your insurance card at his shop.", he pointed at Sergio who nervously stood behind him. In Sergio's mind, he did not know what to expect. She could throw him out, ask Mario to beat him up or just invite him over. He anxiously stood there expecting her to throw herself into his warm arms and preparing himself for a punch from one of them.

"Yes, Yes. Yeah. I remember. Thanks for bringing him here.". To his relief, she did not want him dead. 

"This is from all of us at the store. I hope your little one is a feeling better.", Mario handed a box of molten chocolate cake .

"Thanks. She is recovering. The cake is going to make her feel better.", she laughed thinking of her little sugar bunny. 

"What are you going to do about work ? Money?", Mario raised a very important concern in the life of every daily wage worker. Sergio yearned to say, 'they are mine to take care off'. She did not have to worry about money. He was here to care for them, offer them a good life. Probably, even force feed her to enrich her tired skinny body.

"I don't think I can return to work for the next few weeks. Paula needs me all the time.". She really did not want to talk about her money problems in front of Sergio. The last thing she wanted was to make him act out of guilt. She wanted to be loved and respected and, not supported. "I have savings until then", she added sounding confident. 

"My friend works at a night club. They are looking for an overnight waitress and cleaner. It is a tough job, but the pay is very good. Should I pass on your interest ?", he asked. 

"No, Mario. I don't think I can. Paula keeps me awake all night. She needs my help. But, Thank you so much.". All night ? , Sergio's face exhibited pain. He exhaled quietly when she rejected the offer, but from her shoes, it was the only way she could run her family given that she cannot do her day jobs. 

"You let me know if your wallet is hungry anytime, okay ?", to which she nodded. "Thank you for the kind offer, Mario.". He left them alone. Suddenly, both of them felt afraid to face each other. Their minds imagined different reunion scenarios, but this was never one of them.

"Hi, Raquel.", he said nervously. Her eyes shone as tears begged permission to escape. Her body ached to be held by him. He wanted it too. He wanted to take the next flight and build a family with her. Paradise was only a building without her. She needed to bring life into the house he built.

"Hi.", she smiled simply. "Umm.. Come in..", she whispered. _You came back! For me! I have lots to tell you_ , she spoke in her thoughts, but, kept a calm face. They climbed a flight of dark and mouldy stairs. Sergio was angry with himself that he let her end up here, while he woke up facing the beach. 

"Umm, careful there. That.... step is broken,", she warned him pointing at a botched step. The security threat imposed by this building made him grit his teeth loud. She opened the door to the home she built despite being pushed from a tall cliff. Despite everything, she managed to put a roof over her head and feed her family all by herself. The woman, he fell in love with , is the stronger than the Everest. She led him into their beautiful house, which looked like heaven to him. He would spend his life on the couch, if she lets him. His face grimaced when his eyes landed on little Paula in a cast. 

"Hello.", the little girl said just as casually as their first meeting in Raquel's Madrid home. 

"Hello.", he said as awkward as ever. Raquel only smiled at the two. 

"Where were you all these years ?", the girl went straight to the point. Sergio hesitated and thankfully, Raquel jumped in. "I told you, darling. He was on a secret project.". He nodded vigourously. "But, Why didn't you call ?", the girl was curious why her mother's boyfriend never bothered to get in touch with them when so much happening was in their lives. Sergio stood there guilty as charged and Raquel took over again. "You cannot call friends from a secret mission, sweetheart.", she said firmly. He nodded, this time, very slowly. He should have called. Her life looks upside down because of him. He owed her a phone call, at the least, to check on her. 

"But, you are his _girlfriend_.", the girl insisted on their relationship hard. 

"Enough questions. Here, Mario got you chocolate cake.", Raquel attempted to change the topic and it worked wonders as the girl's eyes widened at the cake box. 

"Mamma! Mamma. Please, can I have this for dinner ?"

"Not at all! If you eat your vegetables, you can have a _piece_.", she said strongly putting her foot down. Sergio only chuckled at the face the girl made, when things did not work her way. Like mother like daughter. Paula continued to watch cartoons ignoring the adults. 

"Umm, What happened to her ?", Sergio asked concerned about the little girl. 

"She.. She had an accident in school. Leg fractures, scrapes, and a stitch on her head."

"Oh dear god.", his face shifted to a pained look. The poor little girl uncomfortably sat on the couch while she tried to shift her concentration to the cartoons. 

"Umm Yea. She is in a lot of pain. It is keeping us awake..", she nodded and exhaled sympathetically at her child. "Eh... Sorry, that's why I couldn't come.. that day.. ", she added after a long pause. 

"Don't. You don't owe me an explanation. I am sorry this happened. I can't imagine how scared you must have been.", he said softly in an apologetic tone. That was all she needed; her tears were no more under her control. Why wouldn't he hug her, she thought. 

"Ah, Laura!", Marivi barged into their living room from the bedroom. "Who is this man ?", she asked. 

"Mamma. This.. This... is... my friend from work.", she stammered.

"Umm, My abuela has old age disease. She forgets everything. She thinks my mother is my aunt. And, I don't think she knows who I am too.", Paula whispered information to Sergio who was otherwise very confused and shocked. 

"Let me go make dinner. Your Papa will be home soon.", Marivi walked towards the kitchen. 

"Mamma.. Mamma.. I already made the dinner. Are you hungry ?", Raquel hurried to stop her mother. 

"When have I had dinner without your papa and Raquel, hija ?", Marivi asked taking offence in that question. 

"Mamma, Papa told me he was going out with his friends. And.. And.. Raquel has some work..", Raquel made up a quick reason to convince her mother.

  
"What work ? She is in college.", Marivi looked very confused. Raquel could never predict which timeline Marivi was living on a day. So, she had to spontaneously come up with reasons and more reasons to support them. "My daughter, Raquel. She is going to become police officer. I am telling you, she is going to make us very proud one day!. She is the serious, fierce, strong one. Whereas, Laura here is the fun one.", Marivi took Sergio's hands and squeezed it tight as she proudly spoke of her daughter. A stab of guilt hit both Raquel and Sergio. None of them dared to look at each other. 

"Mamma, can we eat ?", Raquel asked in a very sad tone. She failed her mother who was so sure she will make them proud. Instead, she ended up in a failed marriage and lost her job for love!. 

"Sergio, would you stay for dinner ?", she asked. Sergio swallowed. He would love to, but he came unannounced and it did not want to impose. 

"Raquel, it's fine..". She interrupted him, "Please join us. I made Pasta - my newly acquired skill from my previous job in a restaurant! It turned out very well. Come on..", she grabbed his hand. He could never say no to that sparkling eyes. _Ever_!. "Sergio, I will put them to bed after dinner and we can talk, okay?", she assured him. He helped her set the table while she reheated the food. "Sergio, what would you like to drink ? Umm, we have coffee, tea, water", she asked, " and .. and.. some cheap vine", she embarrassedly offered vine. 

"I will have whatever you have.", he responded and watched her reach to the vine. When Marivi and Sergio sat on their chairs, Raquel carried Paula from the couch and placed her on her lap and carefully rested the girl's leg on the other empty chair. 

"Is it alright, love ?", she asked in a low tone and the girl only nodded. 

"The Pasta is lovely.", Sergio said between morsels.

"Mamma, My leg hurts!", the girl groaned gaining everyone's attention. 

"I know. I know. Eat and I will give you the pain killer, okay ?". The girl rested her head on her mother's shoulders sadly. "Baby, don't put too much pressure on that side okay ? It will start to hurt again.". The little uncomfortable squirmed on her mother's lap making frequent groans as they ate. It hurt Sergio to watch the little one in pain. After all, he has been an immobilised kid once and he understands the pain. 

"Hey, Paula. You know what's the bright side to all of this. !", Sergio tried to ease her discomfort with a positive aspect taking Raquel by surprise. "You don't have to go to school.!", he chuckled nervously attempting to bond with the kid. 

"I like my school! I want to see my friends.! I want to play!", the girl protested loudly. Raquel gave him a 'I told you so' look rubbing the girl's back to calm her down. 

"You can still play."

"Sergio, my leg is broken. I cannot walk!", the girl stated the obvious.

"There are games that you can play while sitting. Board games! Like chess! You can make paper birds - it is called Origami. I can teach you", he offered and the girl seemed to take that into consideration. 

"Also, we can draw on your cast to make it look pretty!", he added that definitely convinced the kid. She nodded fast, "Can we start tomorrow ?", the girl asked. Raquel nodded her permission to Sergio who then responded, "Of course, I will be here as long as you need me!".

Paula finished her dinner and swallowed her tablets without any protest, which was unlikely for a child, but, she was in a lot of pain. Raquel, as promised, gave everyone a piece of the chocolate cake and an extra scoop of ice cream for Paula. 

"Mamma, your medicines ?", Raquel held three tablets to her mother who gave her a lost look. "I am sorry, Do I know you dear ? Why am I not at home ?", she asked looking around. 

"This is your home, I am your daughter.", Raquel answered wiping her tears and felt Sergio's hand squeeze her shoulders. Marivi still looking unconvinced swallowed her tablets and went to bed soon after. Raquel stayed by her bedside until she fell asleep, while Sergio watched cartoons with Paula. By the time, Raquel came out, Paula was already asleep on Sergio's shoulders. It is a scene Raquel longed to see. Sergio parenting her child, accepting them in his life and crossing the ocean with them. She sighed at the turn of events in her life. But, she saw him again. It was her second chance. He came back risking everything for her, she assured herself to keep an open mind to honour the man's efforts. She carried Paula into their bedroom and tucked her in carefully. 

"Everyone's asleep. I am very sorry, you had to wait around.", Raquel sat closer to him. It was not enough!. She needed to be in his embrace, hug him tight and have him enter her through her intimate skin. She looked at him with a painful longing look, but sure he did not get the hint. "Oh Sergio..", she travelled the distance between them and hugged him tight. To her relief, he hugged her back and stroked her head. 

"Raquel..", he teared up too. They held each other tight pressing kisses at places they could reach while remaining in their embrace.

"I missed you.", she cried. 

"I missed you so much that it hurt, Raquel! Physically!". He wanted to ask her why she didn't consider joining him in Palawan, but decided to keep that for later.

"There is so much you need to know. But, later okay ?", she responded as if she could read his mind.

"How are you?", he whispered kissing her head. 

"Me ? How do I look ?", she muttered sadly. "I am okay. Living. ", she answered not letting him decide for herself. "You?"

"I am okay, Living!", he repeated her answer and exasperated. He wanted to say that his life did not make sense without her anymore. But, he did not know how to say it to her face. He clearly screwed her life and felt a weight in his stomach. He did not want to selfishly talk about his pain. 

"But.. But You came back! Why are you here ? How are you here ? After three long years ?", she murmured into his chest hugging him tighter scared he would leave her again. She wanted to say 'You came back for me', but was very insecure to make that assumption. There were many things she wanted to tell him; how painful these three years were for her - custody battles, tormented by people in Spain, her own sister slut-shaming her and many other hits she took and barely survived. She managed to continue fighting just for the three most important people in her life - Her mother, her daughter and the love of her life, him. She also wondered how he identified she was in Florence. Was she being followed ? If so, why didn't he come sooner, when she was actually suffering ? She kept that question for later. Right now, everything she needed, they both needed, was to hold on to each other and their worlds suddenly made sense. Their scars began to disappear.

"Well, actually. I am here for Tokyo.", he answered adjusting his glasses. Five words she never imagined would hurt her, hurt her the most - _I am here for Tokyo_. He did not come back for her. It was for Tokyo. He came back for his gang. Three long years, she waited in agony. There were times where she wanted to scream in pain, when her back was stabbing with cramps, when she came home with swollen knees from overworking, but held it together for him. She remained composed while working five jobs, taking care of her family only to save enough money to go to Palawan to find him. She stood long hours at counters, delivered food door-to-door and cleaned dirty bathrooms only to recover from her financial loses, pay off loans and finally - finally go to him. 

But, he came for Tokyo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sergio ** facepalm**... **🤦♀️ 🤦♂️
> 
> Please don't hate me for this cliffhanger! At least now, there will be more conversations between them!! :D. Good and bad... I promise..
> 
> Also, Please leave a comment and kudos if you like it. It would really encourage me to do better!!


	6. Project Serquel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nairobi and Tokyo get's to know about Sergio's flopped attempt to reunite with Raquel.  
> Nairobi heads Project Serquel to help the couple work past their differences. The gang accepts to assists in ways they can, on Nairobi's orders, of course!
> 
> Let the Matriarchy begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ Hits on this story !! Thank you so so much for the love and support! I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading the story, dropping me lovely comments and kudos! You guys are the best! Thank you so so so much from the bottom of my heart! You guys make me the happiest!
> 
> I am very very excited for the plan the gang has for their dear Professor and the newest gang member.!! This is going to be super fun !

The nights in Florence were quiet, wet and yet warm. One could never stop admiring this poetic beauty. He slept dreaming about love, life, heists, family and everything that felt beyond him. At this very moment, everything was fine. Everyone was alive and healthy. And, only that mattered until, she whispered in his ears. “Hey”

"Wh.. what?", he shuddered at the unforeseen noise in his bedroom when it was still dark outside. 

"Wake up", another woman ordered. This one sounded way too sassy to his liking. He stretched widely on his enormous bed and rubbed his eyes to find the faces of the two women. Nairobi and Tokyo. He groaned in disappointment. 

"I thought I had two sexy women waking me up, preferably naked. Instead I get you two!", he complained and shut his eyes. 

"BERLIN", Nairobi punched his arm.

"Get out!", he said and buried his face under the blanket. 

"Berlin!", Tokyo pulled his blanket away.

"What the fuck! I could be naked under those sheets", Berlin annoyed by the women who are still standing besides his bed.

"And, we would still be as unimpressed as ever!", Nairobi snapped and Tokyo chuckled.

"Why aren't you asleep ?", he finally got up and sat. The two women invited themselves to sit on his either side. 

"We couldn't. Well, Tokyo overheard you talking to the Professor on the phone. And, we have questions.", Nairobi answered. 

"It is a personal matter!"

"Only makes us even more curious.", Tokyo said with a raised eyebrows. 

"Whatever happened to the primary rule 'No Personal relationships' ?", he asked

"Says the man who sleeps with Palermo!", Nairobi spat at him. 

"Spit it or lose it!", Tokyo pointed a knife at his throat.

"I will tell you what I know. But, you promise to get out?", he tried to make a deal to get the women out of his sight. They nodded. The glorious love tale between the Professor, Sergio Marquina and the Inspector, Raquel Murillo, thus unveiled. Berlin gave them a history of how they met and their eventful five days. He, also, made sure the women understand that Raquel was the only reason why they could escape and live their rich lives, while she was stuck behind doing daily wage work. Sergio's unhealthy coping mechanisms didn't go untold. Him drinking on the beach all day, visiting the location that he asked her to meet him, picking random fights with Andres, almost punching him once, losing his temper often, crying over his desperate behaviour and showing all signs of depression. 

"Wait, he got a cat and called it 'Inspectora'?", Tokyo squealed in surprise. He nodded equally in disbelief and embarrassment.

"And, it ran away?!", Nairobi screeched. He nodded twisting his eyebrows ashamed of his brother's actions. 

"What ? Did he give the cat long lectures too ?", Tokyo scoffed and mocked his idealogical life lectures. 

"He took that as a sign and became more depressed", Berlin added keeping a serious face. He had seen his brother fall in love harder than he could handle. Raquel was equally in love too. They both still are, but are too complicated to admit it. Andres knows it is not easy with Sergio, but Raquel isn't in a great place to push him in their relationship. 

"So, he gathered all of us to help save Rio. And now, you are saying he is on a mission to reunite with his girlfriend?", Tokyo deeply concerned by the Professor's lack of concentration on the heist. 

"The love of his live, Need I remind you ?", Berlin gritted at her selfish concerns. After all, they all had their own priorities. For Andres it was always his little brother's wellbeing that had the highest priority. He was ready to take a bullet for him. If Ariadna hadn't distracted the police to help him escape, he would have been dead. 

"Tokyo, that woman is the reason why you and _your_ Rio own an island. Show some gratitude and ....respect.", Nairobi pushed some sense into the other woman who nodded in acceptance. "So, where is he now ?"

"In the city. He went there to organise somethings for the heist and randomly bumped into her. She was working at the hotel he stayed in.". Nairobi rubbed her eyes in disappointment. "Okay, Here is what we are going to do !", she promptly clapped her hands making a plan. 

"No. No. No. _We_ do nothing. It is _his_ life and _my_ family matter. I can take care of it."

"Sure. We saw what a spectacular job you did for three years! ......I mean, he got a _cat_!", Tokyo mocked at his inefficiency. 

"Tokyo, a man doesn't push another man to his lady. It is masculine code!"

"But, a brother must have! Especially with clueless people like the professor.!", Nairobi shut his excuses down. "Fine, Her...", she was interrupted by a loud ringing phone.

"It's him.", Berlin exhaled.

"Put the phone on speaker!", Nairobi ordered, Tokyo stared and Berlin obeyed.

"Andres...", they heard Sergio on the other end. 

"Hola, Professor.", the women marked their presence. 

"Wha...What.. Wh.. ?", he stumbled.

"We know everything, Professor! Go on. Tell us what happened ?", Nairobi asked. "Are you in bed with her ?", Tokyo joked. Berlin mouthed a ' _If he was, he wouldn't be calling, idiot_ ' to her. 

"Andres, You told them ?!", he sounded very annoyed with brother's big mouth. 

"I had to!! Your mad recruits pointed a knife at me!", Berlin said defensively. "Tell me, what happened first ?", he asked after a long pause. "Did it go well ?", he shot another question when Sergio was silent for too long.

"Well, I am not how to judge my situation.", Sergio responded confused by the social phenomenon. 

"If you are in bed with her or if you at least kissed, it went well. If you got punched and thrown out, it did not go so well. But, it is still not bad!", Andres gave him an example. 

"Umm.. Ummm..", he sounded more lost. Thankfully, Nairobi understood his lack of experience and asked, "Why don't you tell us what happened and we will help you judge ?"

  
_She slowly loosened from his embrace, unable to find way to react to his answer - 'I am here for Tokyo'. Her body retreated first, her lips trembled speechlessly, her eyes were managed to hide the pain inflicted by his words._

_"...Because of Tokyo", he corrected himself adjusting his glasses. That did not make it any better for her._

_"Great, Why are you here ?", she asked calmly with a painful smile._

_"Um.. I thought I...", he tried to repeat his answer, which only annoyed her more. "No, Sergio. Why are you here in my house ?"_

_"Raquel, I have been thinking about you. Three years have been miserable without you. Trying ways to find you, I failed so hard. It..."_

  
_"I was here in Europe, Sergio.", she interrupted him very coldly._

_"We looked all over Spain. I never knew you shifted to Italy."_

_"There are a lot of things you don't know about me.", she attempted a snap, but loved him too much to be rude._

_"It was dangerous for me to come directly..And.."_

_"Yet, when Tokyo had a problem, you allowed no security threats to stop you from flying your whole gang here!", she snapped this time with a soft voice. It was getting harder for her not to cry._

  
"Que Mierda, Sergio ?", Andres screamed at him. "Yea, what the hell, professsor ?", Nairobi joined him.

"What ?", he asked innocently. 

"You do not tell a woman who waited three years for you, that you came for someone else, you insensitive idiot", Berlin gritted his teeth trying to not explode at his brother. 

"I do not want to lie to her, Andres. I have lied enough to her during the heist. I do not want our relationship to be built on another lie.", he admitted. 

"It is not a lie when you alter the truth in accordance to the situation..", Berlin offered a practical life lesson.

"Wha...?", Sergio asked genuinely confused by the logical flaw in that statement. 

"Professor, if you meet a really ugly baby, Would you tell the mother about it or still call it cute.", Nairobi used an example to explain. He thought for a second. Of course, he won't hurt a mother's heart by calling her baby ugly. "Exactly, so you are not lying. You are protecting their heart."

"But, she is not a baby or a new mother. ", he argued. 

"Yes, but she is the love of your life. Someone who has been struggling because of the mess you left behind and yet has not revealed your information to the police. She still loves you and you hurt her.", Tokyo took over and explained very patiently while Nairobi massaged her temples. Berlin remained quiet slapping his face with his palms, trying not to be rude to his brother.

"But, she agreed to come stay with us!", he stated with triumph. 

"What ?", they all asked at once in disbelief.

"Exactly, let me finish"

_"Raquel..I really thought you did not want to come.. That you were angry and upset with me.."_

_"You are right. I was angry.. that is why I threw my job in the drain trying my best to help you escape even when they threatened to take my daughter away..", she nodded sarcastically._

_She had all the right to be mad, he deserved it. "Raquel.. let me explain..."_

_"No No. Everything you said was true. I did not want to come.", she simply shrugged, but he wasn't sure if she meant it or being more sarcastic. He did not dare to ask._

_"Raquel, I thought I did not deserve you."_

_"You are right, you don't.", she nodded moving to the far end of the couch. "Why are you here ? At my house?", she asked._

_"Raquel...Please..."_

_"Why. are. you. here ?", she repeated emphasising on each word_

_"To meet you, talk to you."_

_"I have nothing left to give you, Sergio. Please don't ruin the only survival chance I have left! Please....", she teared up and looked away from him._

_"Raquel, you are a smart woman, You don't deserve to work such jobs."_

_"Oh yea?! what do you propose I should do? Tell me..", she asked extremely pissed off at his words. Her angry face intimidated him. He needed to come up with a plan to stay close to her, so that he would have a chance to apologise and beg for her forgiveness when she is calm._

  
_"Raquel, you are an extra-ordinary cop, with amazing negotiation skills, self-defence skills. You are an inspiration..."_

_"Cut to the chase, Sergio."_

_"Come work with me!", he got to the point. "_ _Rio has been captured and is being tortured. That's why I had to get the gang together. We have a plan. Help me perfect it. You can train the gang too!", he spoke like a professional recruiter, which only hurt her more. But, she wasn't sure what else would fix this mess._

_"Fine. If that's what you want from me.", she agreed._

_"Raquel.. We can use this time to work on our life too. We have so much to talk about. I have to apologise for everything. Give me a cha...", he asked politely._

_"That won't be necessary, Professor. I think it's best if we keep things professional. You have once again found some you need from me and at least this time you can cause no damage to my life.", she sighed thankfully._

_"Raquel.. please.. I am not the best with my words.."_

_"What is the arrangement ? For my dependents ? I need to get paid too!" , she went straight to business._

_"Well, Marivi and Paula can stay at the monastery. We can have a full time nurse and caretaker for them when you are working. Pay, yes, of course, anything you quote.", he shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to say 'Everything I have is yours. Ours', but only nodded._

_"Fine, I will work for you. Give me sometime to sort things out and I guess, you will offer me a ride to get to the monastery ?", she asked casually. They both agreed._

"Sergio, which part of _that_ were you actually proud of ?", Berlin asked very quietly knowing that he messed the whole thing up.

"Andres, she agreed to live with us. I will get a chance to speak to her. Talk some sense into her! Explain myself!"

"Talk some sense to her ??? Someone needs to whack your brain first", Nairobi shouted completely disappointed with him. "With all due respect, professor , you are an idiot."

Apparently, it wasn't a good thing as he had thought. His own brother upset with him only made him tear up. "Andres, I don't.I don't.", he muffled helplessly. 

"Professor, you offered a job to the woman who you claim to love so dearly. You hurt her ego and made it worse by talking to her about pay. She needed your shoulders to throw some of her baggage on, instead you only added more weight!", Tokyo explained trying to calm him down. 

"I screwed up, didn't I ?", he asked very scared to think about a life without her. 

"Yes, hermanito, You did. I am sorry.", Andres exhaled painfully. 

"Can I please talk to Berlin, privately?", he cleared his throat and requested the others to give them some privacy. 

"You are off speaker, Sergio. Tell me."

"Andres.. Andres.. I ..", he sobbed. He could feel the top of his facial hair moistened by his violently rushing tears. Berlin shushed him but teared up himself. 

"I don't..... want.... to live..., anymore. My social inability has started to affect people I love. I screwed up the life of the woman I love. You should see her, Andres. So weak and tired. I did that to her. Now, my so-called attempt to fix it only made it worse..... I screwed up....... I can't live without her, Andres. I don't want to ... I will surrender to the cops after this heist. I want to end it...". The dear brothers cried together. Nairobi comprehended their interaction and squeezed Berlin's shoulders to support him.

"Listen to me.. It is not totally damaged. I believe in destiny. You both are meant to be together.". Berlin meant every word he said and that only made Sergio cry more. "Wait, Nairobi wants to talk to you."

  
"Listen to me, my dear professor. You screwed up, Yes!", Nairobi said earning a hard smack from both Berlin and Tokyo. 

"I know, Nairobi.", Sergio sighed and tried not to cry. 

"No No. But, you know what else ? You are the most sweetest and kindest man I know. The way you respect women irrespective of their background, makes you very unique and special. In a world where, even the best woman gets criticised, you are a priceless diamond....by just being you.... Sure, you do not know how to express yourself. But, that is something Raquel knows too. She probably agreed to come with you to give you a chance. To give your love a chance. She is pissed, but she doesn't hate you. She has other ways to make money, but she still chose the one that will keep her close to you!. That is a good sign. That means there is hope"

Sergio wiped his eyes and smiled like a little boy. As though, Berlin could already predict his face, he smiled too. "I can't believe I am saying this, she is right."

"When she is here, we will be supportive. Make her feel welcome. When she is comfortable and warmed up, you can approach her. What do you say ?". He sniffed and nodded. He could get all the help he can get, especially from someone as sensible as Nairobi.

  
"But, please don't talk to her about.. about..", he requested to respect her privacy. 

"Of course, not. Professor, we will be her friend. Someone she can rely on. So that, she doesn't feel lonely."

"Thank You, Nairobi.", he let out a sigh of relief. This was not a lost cause. His family is ready to help him. "And, also, we will be there tomorrow.... by dinner.", he informed them. He spoke to Andres to arrange a room with a nurse for Marivi and asked to inform Cincinnati's babysitter about the additional child. Andres offered to shift his room nearby Palermo's, so that he and Raquel could be in rooms next to each other. 

Nairobi came up with a plan to help the couple work their differences and that evening, she gathered a meeting with the gang - Berlin, Palermo, Tokyo, Denver, Stockholm, Helsinki, Bogota and Marseille. She decided not to give them the full details, but told them an overview - the professor is in love with the inspector, they are currently having a lover's spat and the gang has to help. Some of them asked silly questions - 'he is not asexual ?' , ' he can love ?', 'Why the inspector ?', 'is she hot ?', but Nairobi kept a cool head throughout. 

"Wait, why am I getting involved in their drama ?", Denver asked earning a thump on his shoulders from Stockholm.

"Because, it is for the professor. He would do anything for us.", surprisingly Monica answered before anyone else. 

"It is for family. We don't want him to be alone after the heist.", Nairobi answered to the general audience who didn't have the guts to ask the question. 

"Excuse me! He still has me !", Berlin offended by the answer. 

"And, your life span is how much ? Another 6-7 years ? What after that ? What if you die in this heist ?", Tokyo snapped. 

"Plus, the professor can't have sex with you.!", Denver added and they all laughed. 

"Nope, he can't. This one is taken.", Palermo threw his arm around his partner. 

"Fine, what do we do next ?", Bogota asked. 

"I have a plan and you just have to follow my orders.", Nairobi announced. Bogota who gets turned on by Nairobi's authority nodded gladly. 

"You have my support, Nairobi", Helsinki nodded. 

"Anything for family, but more for the woman who managed to deflower the Professor!", Palermo added earning a smack on the head from Berlin. 

"This is such a cool project. We should name it!", Stockholm said with sparkling eyes in a very thrilled tone. 

"I already did. Project Serquel!", Nairobi declared earning everyones furrows. 

"Sergio + Raquel.. Serquel!", she explained gaining a loud "ooooh" from all of them. 

"To Project Serquel...", Berlin and Palermo raised their glasses followed by everyone.

"And to our new Professora!", Tokyo added and they all drank on it.

Andres couldn't be more happy that Nairobi stepped up to lead this effort. Making Sergio aware of his feelings and accept the vulnerability that love imposes, is a group effort. Only Raquel Murillo could accomplish it singly-handedly. Only she managed to rock Sergio off his steady boat during his lifetime project and make it look worthless in front of her. As a brother, there is a limit to how much he could get involved in this matter. He definitely has the highest respect for Raquel and accepted her as his family, a sister, in fact. He mentally promised to protect her and her family with all his abilities. He has been fighting death in the fear of leaving Sergio alone, especially when he clearly suffers from clinical depression in her absence. He wished and prayed to have at least one meal as a big happy family with Raquel, her family, Sergio and Martin, before he bids farewell to the life he was offered. It was all heavily reliant on 'Project Serquel'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter


	7. Lisbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel joins the gang as Lisbon. The professor/ Sergio put his foot down to protect her from some negativity. Nope, but she still is not convinced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20000 + words on this one too! I promise to be better and I hope I meet you expectations! I am so grateful for all the support and encouragement I receive from all of you. 
> 
> You all are astonishingly the BESTTTTT 
> 
> So much love from !! Thank you Thank you!

Nervously, he paced outside her apartment building waiting for her. They have a two hour drive from the city to the monastery and decided to leave early in the morning, so that they could join the gang for breakfast. His nerves were tightened by the tension he felt, not for the heist, but for their future. He took deep breathes and exhaled hoping it would take his anxiety away, but it didn’t. 

  
“Yes ?”, Raquel answered the doorbell.

“Raquel, it’s me.”, he replied apprehensively.

“Me ? Who ?”, she asked. She knew who it was, but decided to give him a tough time. That was the only way she could take some heat off her.

“Um.. Um.. Sergio.”, he was stumbled by her question.

“Oh”, she said cooly. “The door is open. You can come up, if you still remember where I live, Professor.”, she hung up and he entered her building. She invited him with a blunt face. She had packed three suitcases and was helping Marivi get ready. 

“Laura, where are we going ?”, Marivi asked.

“Mamma, I got a new project for a couple of days. We will live in a new place until I finish. Okay?”, she explained. Marivi gave her a lost smile and asked “On a vacation?”. “Yes Mamma, a vacation.”, she nodded. 

“Professor, where should I take the suitcases ?”, Raquel enquired formally.

“Umm.. There is a car waiting at your doorstep. I will take it there.”

“That won’t be necessary. It is not your baggage to carry.”, she shook her head and carried one suitcase down. He swallowed and tried not to show the pain her response caused. He chose to ignore her and carried another suitcase down. A level down from her apartment, Sergio spotted her carrying a suitcase bigger than her and walking down one step at a time. It was adorable yet heartbreaking to watch. 

"Raquel, give that to me, Please.", he offered his free hand. "I don't want us to be late.", he added . She frowned and left the suitcase on the floor and walked back up to get the last suitcase. He was back in time to help her with it as well. 

"Where is Paula?", he asked. She replied that it was too early and she was still asleep. "Professor, please , If you can help my mother to the car, I will carry Paula." , she requested. "I don't want your project to be delayed because of me.", she added imitating his previous response. As she asked, he carefully took Marivi's hands and guided her to the car. Meanwhile, Raquel carried Paula down the stairs mindful of her fractured leg. 

"Hija, give the child to me, She can rest on my lap." Marivi asked seated in the back of the car. After placing Paula on Marivi's lap, Raquel caressed her head to help her go back to sleep after being disturbed by all the movement. It was only then, Raquel realized that she had no choice but to sit next to Sergio in the front. 

"We can go.", she said as she fastened the seatbelt. He nodded and drove off. The entire car trip was awkwardly quiet as Raquel continued to stare outside the window, Marivi and Paula asleep in the back. Sergio was tempted to hold her hands but was certain she would slap him, if he approached her. 

"Raquel...I know earlier I might have been a bit...umm.. with my words... It was not my intention to ... you know... please talk to me..please.."

"We both know what you said and meant, Professor. You don't have to explain yourself to your recruits!", she stopped him. "Does the rest of your gang know that you have hired me ?", she wondered. The fact that she was referring to herself as an employee punctured his broken heart. She was extremely angry and he felt helpless. The only ray of hope is that she would be with him for a couple of months and that should mean something if their love stood a chance. If love was as powerful as Andres claimed, it would move mountains despite his lack of social ability. 

"Yes, I have informed them that you are..err..", he was unable to finish that sentence, but she nodded and continued to gaze outside the window. He wanted to cry his forgiveness and rest his head on her or maybe hold her tired face and caress her, promise her he won't ever let her suffer. He wished he could tell her how hard it was for him to live alone in the home he built for them. His eyes clouded thinking about his darkest days. He shot a quick glance to see if she noticed, but to his surprise she was teared up too. 

"Umm.. Raquel.. Are you alright ?", he asked offering her a tissue. She nodded and took the tissue from his hand. He continued to drive very carefully keeping Paula's leg in mind and avoided all sudden bumps. 

"Mamma..", the kid woke up squirming on the car seat, yawning and calling for her mother. 

"Cariño....Good Morning, mi vida", Raquel smiled caressing her child's body she could reach from the front. "Remember I told you we would be living with Sergio and his friends for a while ?", she asked. 

  
"In an island ? Yea, a long time ago...", Paula recalled what her mother told her three years ago. "Wait, Sergio, is your project over ? Can we finally live with you ?", the child's eyes sparkled ask she continuously added questions. 

"Paula, No!. We are not going anywhere. Sergio needs help with a project and I would be helping him. We will come back to our home in a couple of months!", Raquel clarified earning a sad pout. 

"Mamma, but you promised.!", the kid argued sadly. "Sergio, when would you project be done ?", she shifted her disappointment to him. But, Raquel answered, "I promised nothing. And, his project will take some more years!". Sergio swallowed when he heard her say 'more years'. He did not need another day without her, but this was the time she needed to process what he had done to her. He needed to wait patiently and take the punches. 

"Fine. Can I at least get some food ? And I need to use the bathroom.", Paula demanded and Raquel looked at the driver. 

"Sure, There is a cafe nearby. We can get some food and refresh too.", Sergio nodded and parked by the cafe. 

Raquel helped Paula in the bathroom, while Sergio ordered some food for them- basic omelettes, toast and coffee. At the speed he was driving, it would take them longer than expected and they were starting to get hungry. Marivi continued to gaze around looking lost but not scared. "Darling, please can you get me some coffee?", she asked Raquel when she came back with Paula clinging on to her. 

"Yes, Mamma..", she nodded, but Sergio interrupted, "Err, I already ordered food and coffee. It's coming." Before he could finish, the waiter arrived with their food and coffee.

"Strawberry pancakes, For me ?", Paula screamed in joy making Sergio chuckle. "Yes, it is for you!", he answered and the kid started stuffing her face. 

"Sir, the omlette without tomatoes and mushrooms is for ?", the waiter asked. "Oh, that's for her.", he pointed at Raquel. He still remembers, she smiled to herself. They enjoyed their breakfast in silence with occassional questions from Marivi which Raquel handled. Sergio had a nice Belgium Hot Chocolate with cream for Paula and the kid was ecstatic. 

"Umm, the bill please ?", Sergio asked the waiter earning a confused look. "Sorry sir, the food has already been paid for."

"Umm, What ? Who ?", Sergio frowned. "I did.", Raquel answered bluntly and nodded a 'Thank you' to the waiter. Sergio could not hold it together any longer, he did not want to start a fight, but was not willing to let this go. She needn't have paid and was only doing it to make a point. They walked to the car and helped Marivi and Paula settle at the back. He turned to her and blurted, "You shouldn't have to pay!"

"No I did. As far as I remember, I start working for you from tomorrow. So, this meal was not included in our contract.", she shrugged coldly increasing his rage. "Are you trying to hurt me, Raquel?", he asked clenching his fists.

"Not everything is about you, Sergio. Let's get going.", she sat in the car waiting for me. Another punch, he thought and started driving. No one other than Paula initiated conversations throughout the rest of the journey. When they reached the monastery, Marivi asked, "Who is getting married, darling ?"

"Nobody, abuela. Mamma has a project.", Paula answered on behalf of the adults. 

"Umm...Raquel, your mother's room and the nurse are on this side of the building. I thought.. err.. they would need some walking space. This would be nice...", he pointed at a structure with a large garden. The nurse hurried towards their car and greeted the family. 

"Hello, I am Lara, I would be taking care of your mother.", she hugged Raquel and exchanged more warm words. Raquel asked Sergio to keep an eye on Paula while she drops her mother. That did not take too long, when she came back, she thanked Sergio for watching her child and they reached their location.

"Hello !!! Hello!!", Nairobi greeted them with a wide smile. "This must the popular inspectora!", she hugged her tight which took Raquel by surprise. 

"Hello..", she smiled. Behind Nairobi, she met a very familiiar face, she recalled as 'Silene' or 'Tokyo', who had a warm smile too. And, next to her was Monica. Raquel frowned at the sight of the former Royal Mint employee joining the gang. 

"I know. I am surprised too. But, I joined them. I am called Stockholm now!", she hugged Raquel with a perky energy and a giggle. 

"Hello Tokyo..", Raquel intitiated a conversation with the hesitant girl. 

"Hello, Inspectora.. Umm.. It's nice to see you again..Apologies our first meeting wasn't exactly nice", Tokyo politely waved at her. 

"Well, we both were doing our jobs! So, I am sorry it was a bitter experience too.", Raquel smiled. 

  
"Hello! Is anyone going to get me out of here???", Paula's hand appeared from back of the car. 

"Oh Yes..", Raquel moved to pick her daughter but Sergio was one step ahead. Paula was already in his arms. She scanned the new faces and said "Hello." . Nairobi and Stockholm took turns to kiss and pet the child. 

"Awwie, mi amor. What happened to your leg ?", Nairobi asked with a sad face. "School accident. I fell. Mom cried! A lot!", she shrugged. "But, Sergio said we can paint my cast to make it look pretty.", she added with sparkled eyes. The women giggled at her positivity.

"Paula, do you want to come to me ?", Raquel opened her arms to carry Paula. The girl wrapped her hands around Sergio's neck and said, "I am fine here, Mamma!"

"Professor, please carry the child to their room. We will follow you.", Nairobi winked at an awkward Sergio. Raquel rushed too get the suitcases out, but was stopped by Monica. "There are well fed men who can do that. We will summon somone. Don't worry about it. Let's go!", she dragged her by the hand and were follwed by the other two women.

"Umm, where are the others ?", Raquel wondered scanning the hallway. She was indeed very nervous to meet the entire gang whom she was supposed to arrest not a long time ago. 

"Still sleeping.", Nairobi scoffed. "Tokyo, here, is a late riser too. I had to pull her out when the professor called to inform us about his arrival.". Raquel just hummed and smiled at the women who have surprisingly been very warm with her. They took her to her room, a large king-sized bed with attached bathroom and a nice long window glass-painted with what looks like Jesus Christ. "Our rooms are just further away. We like to stay away from the professor.", Tokyo whispered in her ears. 

"Wait, where is his room ?", Raquel muttered in their ears. 

"Next to yours, of course!", Stockholm exclaimed. "Well, you are in the command group. So, they asked you to be put near by."

"Umm They?", Raquel furrowed in confusion.

"Berlin, Palermo and Professor.",Tokyo answered. 

"What took you both so long ? You left before us!", Nairobi questioned Sergio who walked in with Paula in his hand.

"We.. We went to see the garden.", he answered suddenly nervous being surrounded by three women and Raquel. 

"Huge room!", Paula exclaimed and soon frowned, "Where is my bed ?"

"It is a double bed, cariño. We would sleep together, just like home.", Raquel explained with a warm smile taking her from Sergio's hands. 

"But.. But.. Where will Sergio sleep ?", Paula asked. 

"I love this kid", Tokyo murmured to Nairobi. 

"Aren't you two dating ? Shouldn't you sleep together ? And kiss ?", Paula added more questions. 

"Ditto.", Nairobi added to Tokyo silently. 

"Paula.. Listen to me.. Sergio and I are working on a project that needs us to think, so we want to stay separately.". The girl shook her head refusing to accept the explanation, "You won't be thinking when you are sleeping."

"I thought you said, you, me, Abuela and Sergio are going to be family soon.", Paula pouted sadly. Raquel teared up watching her little one disappointed yet again. Raquel broke her idea of a family once again. She froze absorbing all the blame and couldn't soothe the child. Nairobi pushed Sergio to intervene and he hesitantly walked towards them, "Paula, sweetheart, listen to your Mamma. I am going to be in the next room, if you need anything. We can always play when I am not working, Okay ?. This project had very strange demands. It is adult stuff, which you are too young to understand. But you have to trust us, okay ?", Sergio caressed the child's cheek that slowly spread to hold a smile. Meanwhile Raquel's eyes were cloudy and few tears escaped, mostly by the idea of him refering to them as 'Us'. Us. She always wanted that, but importantly she wanted him to take efforts to win her back, instead of assuming she was going to follow him like a puppy. They left the kid on the bed and walked to the door. "Raquel, if you need anything, I will be next door.", Sergio pointed towards his room. 

"Lisboa. My city name is Lisboa.", she announced to him and the three women. Nairobi shot a very proud look, followed by Tokyo then finally Stockhold said, "That is a sassy name. I love it!. Welcome, Lisboa!". The women left them to be shortly after.

"Professor, Thank you for the offer. When do we start working ?"

"After breakfast. You, me, Palermo and Berlin can meet in my study for a discussion.", He answered and she nodded. "Don't worry, I will introduce you to them formally."

"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate that."

"Umm.. Raquel..".  
  
"Lisbon", she corrected him.

"Yes, Lisbon. It is so nice to have you here. I ..", he wanted to say more. 

"Well, anything that pays the bills right!", she smirked and locked her room while he stood in the hallway watching her. He took another slap on his face and walked with his head hung. On the other side of the door, Raquel, now, Lisbon, rushed to the bathroom to cry in silence. Her heart bled in pain and she wanted him to be his medicine. But, she needed him to be more authoritative and territorial, rather than her having to take the first step. She was already his and will continue to be. Only he would understand the struggles she went through the last three years, if only they spoke. The gang arrived at kitchen each of them chatting in smaller groups waiting for the professor. He murmured a 'It will be okay' silently to Raquel as she walked behind him to the dining table. The table had a spread of croissants, toasts, fruits, eggs and coffee. The gang took their seats around the professor. The women had reserved a place for Lisbon while some of them just gave her a dirty stare. 

"Okay.. Um... First of all good morning. As you all know we would start preparing for the heist from tomorrow. But before that, I would like you all to meet my.. umm... meet Lisbon, our newest gang member.", the professor announced. The women cheered loudly and Nairobi threw her arms around her to form a tight welcoming hug and a kiss. While Denver and Helsinki nodded and smiled their greetings, Palermo bit his teeth in discomfort. 

"Professor, I can't function with a cop in the team.", he said out loud with everyone throwing stares at him including Berlin. "What ? Just because the professor needs a good time in bed, I can't tolerate a traitor!", he defended himself. 

"I am not here to sleep with anyone. I am here to help you with the plan and some research.", Lisbon answered. Nairobi patted her knee to offer her support.

"You were fired from a 15 year old job, because you couldn't keep your skirt up! How do I know you can keep you knees closed this time ? I cannot trust you with out lives when the itch between your legs are life endangering."

"PALERMO!", Tokyo banged the table and launched herself at him. 

"I would like you to shut up.", the professor said irritably. He tried not to lose his patience because he did not consult with the gang before he brought Lisbon. Additionally, the rest of the gang seemed okay except for Palermo. Andres would be able to handle that. Sergio shot an eye at Andres to seek help, but he seemed oblivious.

"Look, I understand my resume isn't really appealing. I can promise you, my loyalty. If you give me a chance, I can prove it to you."

"I don't want to risk ending up like your ex-boss or worst ex-husband.", he went down a cheap road. The thought of her ex-husband made her tremble and she tried not to show it in front of the gang. But, she surely zoned out and the room sounded blurry. The only noise that brought her back was Sergio's bang on the table that was loud enough to jerk coffee mugs.

"Palermo, I am warning you...", the professor spoke angrily gaining a lot of gasps from the gang, but was interrupted by him again. "And, I am warning you professor, if you don't keep this woman at a distance, she will soon start filing domestic abuse complains against you! Who knows!"

"ENOUGH!", the professor yelled this and Tokyo started to shiver. "One more word against Lisbon or her personal life, you will do the heist without me!", he gritted. 

"Oh so you are ready to let go of your gang members for her? I can't trust you either."

"I do not care. But, you will not speak disrespecful of her!" 

"Who the hell are you to say that?"

"I am her....", he stopped, exhaled and did not finish that sentence. "I am the leader of this gang and I say so. If you disagree, you can get out.". Everyone were so busy with watching the two men yell at each other, that they missed the disappearance of Lisbon.

"Professor", Tokyo tried to alert him, but he was still staring at Palermo with all of his rage. "PROFESSOR", she shook him. 

"WHAT ?", he yelled at her. 

"Lisbon has left." With that Sergio threw his napkin on his plate and left. He ran through the hallway straight to her room. Little Paula sleeping peacefully on the bed, Raquel wrapped around her with tears falling on the child's cheeks. 

"Raquel..", he called to gain her attention.

"Don't you know to knock.", she said coldly wiping her face. 

"I am so sorry about that jackass. Honestly, I don't like him much. I only tolerate him for my brother."

"Brother ?"

"Berlin aka Andres De Fonollosa. He is my brother. They are together"

She looked at him for a while ans sniffed, "Fine. Thanks for stepping up for me.... when.. I zoned out.."

"Always. I am your bodyguard with glasses, remember ?", they both chuckled sadly. She badly wanted to rest her heavy head on his shoulders and he wanted to hold her, they both felt it but she resisted it. Him defending her was a nice gesture, but that was not enough for her to let her guard down.

"That won't be needed, Professor. I have faced a lot of slut shaming comments after the heist anyways. In fact, he did not say anything worse than what I haven't already heard.", she said digging her nails. 

  
"I am truly very sorry."

"You know, we both made love with consent. Yet, you are the most inspiring criminal mastermind and I am spain's biggest whore! Such double standards women are subjected to!", she exhaled heavily at the unfair treatment she recieved. 

"Raquel, the world can say a million things. You and I both know that it isn't true. You are not any of those obscene things they call you. We both know that you are a dignified respectable woman, who I fell in love with and... Raquel, I am....", 

"Yea. I know. But, I am past that. Let's get to work. And, Thank you for today.", she stood up and pointed the door to him. She was not willing to let the emotions control her anymore. She was certainly not ready to be vulnerable around him no matter how badly she wanted to. 

He sighed that his love declaration did not reach her heart, "I am very very very sorry. Noone here will speak to you disrespectfully, I promise.". He left.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, 

  
"What the hell is wrong with you ?", Nairobi bit her teeth slapping Palermo on his shoulders.

"What ? I was following your Serquel plan!", he squealed silently.

"The plan was to make the professor defend Lisbon to make her feel protected around him."

"That is exactly what happened. You heard the man!", Berlin defended Palermo even though, he thought it went far ahead. 

"Idiot!. You insulted her in front of all of us!", Stockholm ganged up on him. The rest of the gang, who also disagreed with Palermo's words gave them some distance. 

"Yes, to make him angry! He is a very patient man, Nairobi. It is hard to make him scream.", he justified his words.

"I don't care. You will go apologise to her! Right now!", she pinched his hand hard making him scream like a little girl. Palermo nodded with a pout and walked to Lisbon's room. 

"Okay guys. Despite all that, the plan was a success. The Professsor and Lisbon might have had a heart-to-heart conversation.", Nairobi clapped her hands."Hopefully.", she murmured under her breathe. 

"Lisbon..", Palermo knocked on her door making Paula squirm in her sleep. Raquel hurried to shush the child and walked out to meet the visitor. Sergio joined.

"What do you want ?", Sergio asked with a serious expression and his hands folded. 

"I would like to apologise.", he said politely. "To Lisbon and I guess to some extent you too."

The duo silently stared at him. "Lisbon, I had some acceptance issues when you, an ex-cop, joined us. I don't have a great opinion on cops.. umm... no offence... but, I crossed the line and was not warm with you. I know you and the professor fell in love and I should have respected that. I am sorry. Can we start over again ?", he asked apologitically. 

Raquel thought for a second and decided to give the man a chance. They are going to be working together closely, so there was no point having any friction. Sergio still frowned, but Palermo couldn't care less. 

  
"Palermo, I am not a cop, not anymore.", she responded. "Also, yes we fell in love, but not anymore!"

"No personal relationships, right , Professor ?", she asked him and tears formed in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be upset with Raquel, she sounds delusional now, but she just needs to find herself. If Sergio keeps trying, it won't be too long! Plus, Paula has become a total Serquel shipper!!


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andres and Raquel catch up. He likes her and builds a bond with her. 
> 
> Sergio makes breakfast for Paula and Raquel. After spending a day in their study planning the heist, she becomes less cold with him and gives him the courage to speak!
> 
> Tokyo comes up with an evil game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this story so far! I really appreciate all the comments, feedback and I try to keep you guys hooked onto this story till the end. I really hope I am doing a decent job!!!

The tender moans from her little girl woke her up with an aching heart and the night had not crossed half its mile. Raquel gently rose from the bed, turned on the night lamp and it was only 3AM. She moved Paula to her side, but her hands were warm from the rising temperature on the child’s body. The little one always developed fevers when she was in any pain and unfortunately the doctor could not give a stronger dosage of pain killers. This was just another night for Raquel, where she has to hold Paula to her chest and place a wet cloth on her forehead to help reduce the fever. She turned on the room lights and to her surprise Paula did not flinch. She was deep asleep even with a high fever. Raquel brought a bowl of cold water, grabbed a clean clothe from her luggage and removed her shirt wearing only her bra hoping her cold skin and a mother’s skin contact would help the child. She sat with her back rested on the head of the bed and took Paula against her chest mindful of her broken leg. The cold cloth touching her little forehead made her hiss a little, but eventually enjoyed the temperature moderation. Raquel mechanically continued to do that and let her head hang in exhaustion on side of the bed. 

"Hey.", a male vocal whispered from the door causing her to lift her head in hurry and grab a blanket to cover herself. "Oh, Sorry.."

"No, It's okay. Come in.", she greeted the man, she formerly knew as Andres De Fonollosa, went by the name Berlin, the man she falsely accused of being a child abuser, who was now smiling at her warmly. 

"Is everything okay ? I saw your light on, so wanted to check.", he asked noticing her constantly adjusting the blanket to ensure she was well covered. 

  
"Yea, Paula gets a fever if she is in pain. This position and the wet cloth helps her sleep better.", she whispered. 

"Oh dear lord. I am so sorry.", he sat on the side of the bed and caressed the little one curled into her mother. 

"Did I disturb you?", she asked apologetically.

"No Not at all. I can hardly sleep these days. My nerves keep me awake!", he pointed at his stiff but shaky left hand. She only nodded empathising with him, trying not to be pitiful and hurt his ego. "Also, I must apologise on behalf of Palermo.. Martin.. He really crossed the line.. And Sergio.."

"Oh no, it's okay. He apologised that evening. Perhaps, we should move on and focus on the plan, to save your gang member.", she shook it off and sadly rolled her eyes," Well, Sergio is Sergio...I suppose"

"and my brother", he slipped that information and furrowed at her not being surprised by it.

"He told me while he drove us here.", she eased his frown. 

"I am really glad that you are safe and well. And more glad you are here."

"Well, I have to do anything to provide for my family, no ?"

"Is that why you are here ? For your mother and Paula ? For the job?", he probed to understand her. She lowered her head to avoid eye contact and swallowed her tears. "Raquel...", he encouraged her to open up to him. 

"I don't know why I am here.. Honestly. Why am I here next to the man who accidentally bumped into me, three years later, while he was on a trip to help his gang ? He is not even here for me."

"Love demands weird things!", Andres answered and she scoffed. 

"You know I spent the last three years dreaming about our reunion. On one really hot day, I was sweating myself cooking in a restaurant, I looked outside the window and dreamed about Sergio being there. that..he would actually show up at the door and I would drop my apron and run to him. And, he would put an end to my struggles, hold me tight and take me home.. our home.. our life that we chose together..", she sniffed, wiped her face and continued, "But then, the day he came to me, it was not for me. It was for .. Tokyo...", she said letting more tears escape. 

"Yeah, he is an idiot!", Andres gritted understanding the women's pain. 

"I know that.", she chuckled. "Usually, I would understand him. I know how to draw his real feelings from his mouth. But, nothing about my life is normal. I am working job after job burning myself out barely holding on to my self-respect. I have no energy to cross this mile for him. So, it's all on him to try.", she answered calmly caressing her daughter's hair. Paula was well and asleep, so she put her in bed, draped a robe and signed to take a walk outside. The corridors were so quiet, breezy and relaxing, perfect for a catch-up. 

"He was not exactly in his best place either.", he admitted. Even though it was not his place to speak for his brother, he did it to make her a little happy. Sergio did not party in her absence, he was sunk in grief and she needs to know that. "It's true, He was drunk most of the time, crying, unable to accept that you moved on, angry at us, depressed.. Oh those were tough times.", he confessed staring at the dark but dawning sky. 

"I know that. I know he wouldn't have been happy without me. I just want him to make feel... feel like I belong to him and he belongs to me..he shouldn't be scared to take what's his", her beautiful eyes expressed her painful longing. 

  
"Why didn't you come ?", he asked frowning to find an explanation.

"I guess, I will leave that part of my life for your brother..", she smiled and refused to let him into that. "If he comes around..", she sighed. 

"I am sure he will.", he hesitantly took his arm around to hold her. "I am going to tell you what I told him several months ago. Don't let your battles complicate your beautiful love. If it was worth risking everything for each other, it will definitely be worth it to push yourselves a bit harder another time. As generous as life probably is, it sure won't give you an extra minute, no matter how much you beg, when you arrive at your destined time to leave.. Forever..", he held her tight as she rested her head on him and they both continued to stare at the sky. 

"Andres... Raquel.. What ? What ?", Sergio frowned at them spending time alone in the middle of the night and worse, Raquel resting her head on him. 

"He is going to kill me.", Andres whispered making Raquel giggle. 

"Andres!", Sergio got irritated with his brother making a fool of him.

"It's is not what it looks like..", he mocked him. 'Save me', he muttered to Raquel who laughed silently. 

"Andres, Thank you for everything today.", she hugged him tight and he whispered a 'Anytime, Hermana', into her ear. She left the brothers alone to catch some sleep before sunrise. 

"Andres, I am in my room finding ways to patch things and you are using this opportunity to be a hero in front of her ?", he approached his brother angrily. 

"Oh shut up, you possessive dumbass. I treat her like a sister.", Andres gritted his teeth disgusted by his brother's assumption. 

"Oh.", he cleared his throat. "What were you ... umm.. talking about ?", he asked hesitantly. 

"Oh! just her plans after she is done helping us."

"Umm.. What did she say ?"

"Nothing, she is excited to go back to her life. But, I offered her the house that I own in Italy, so that she doesn't have to worry about rent, anymore."

"You what ? ", he gasped. "Andres, I am trying to get her to come live with us. I want to start a life with her" 

"Maybe, she can't wait until you solve Tokyo's problem and every other problem in the world, no ?", he smirked. 

"What did she say about the house ?"

"Oh! she was very happy to take it. I cannot legally rent it to anyone. Martin and I are happy with this monastery. So, the apartment is for my Hermana.", he gleamed proudly and horror slapped Sergio's face. Andres decided to let him process his thoughts alone and left the room. The rest of the morning was mental torture for Sergio. While the gang started to arrive at the breakfast table, each of them spotted Sergio in the kitchen and asked the exact same question, 

"Why are you cooking ?". He answered for the hundredth time, "I am making breakfast for Lisbon.". And, everyone made the same 'OOOO' noise. 

  
He noticed that Raquel was still sleeping and Paula probably kept her awake at night, so decided to make her some fresh breakfast and coffee. He carried the tray to her room ignoring the mockery that came from the rest of the gang. 

"Professor!", Nairobi answered the door to his disappointment. 

"Nairobi, Stockholm... um.. What are you doing here ?", he frowned at the woman.

"Lisbon was asleep, so we wanted to check if everything was okay. Come on in.", Stockholm invited him in and his eyes were still scanning the room to spot Raquel, but found Paula sleeping in her bed. "Umm.. she is in the bathroom.", Stockholm answered understanding his eyes. He anxiously stared at the bathroom door holding a tray while the women exchanged amused looks. 

"ummm.. Good Morning, professor.", Raquel nodded as she exited the bathroom.

"Oh Lisboa! the professor cooked hot meals for you !", Nairobi winked pointing at him.

"Raquel..", he handed a tray of freshly made omlette, sausage, toast and coffee. "Err.. there is also a bowl of soup for Paula.", he pointed at a bowl of mushy soup.

"Professor.umm... Thank you... That's very thoughtful of you.", she looked at the tray and they stood looking at each other awkwardly. 'Oh kiss already!', Nairobi mouthed to Stockholm, but of course the busy lovebirds did not hear her.

"Umm.. Alright then.", he left the room abruptly and the woman continued to tease Raquel. 

"You enjoy your meal cooked by _your_ boyfriend. Some of us have cold, dry food waiting for us.", Nairobi rolled her eyes falsely jealous and left the room with Stockholm. Something about the food made Raquel tear up and she was sure it is not the spice. Sergio remembered every single detail about her food habits even though they haven't spoken about it. Every morsel felt like a declaration of his love, at least to her. A part of her knew that it won't be too long before they end up in bed together, but the other half was terrified that she would die alone. She shook those thoughts out of her head and proceeded to wake Paula up. The girl felt better after a good sleep, in fact naughty. Raquel helped her brush, shower and dress up. 

"Sergio made you soup, honey.", she began to feed the soup. 

"Oh wow. It's yummy, Mamma. Creamy!". she exclaimed with sparkly eyes. Raquel knew that's how Paula liked her soup. "Mamma, can I ask you something ?", she took some break from the soup. 

"Anything, Mi vida."

"Are you and Sergio having a fight ?", she asked and noticed Raquel's face grimacing.

"No, We are not. We are just figuring some things out. But, No we did not fight." 

  
"Did he hurt you like Papa did ?"

"Look at me, Paula. Register this in your head. Sergio will never hurt me the way your Papa did. Never!", she replied sincerely. "Why do you ask though ?"

"I don't know. I think he is a nice guy. You said we will start to live with him. I am just confused why you guys won't even sleep in the same room. And, I don't believe that project story."

"As I said, we are figuring some things out. It will take time."

"How long ?", Paula asked with pained eyes.

"Hopefully soon. Trust me, I want it to happen too."

"You promise ?"

"I will try my best."

She promised to herself that she will make it happen. The more time she spent around him, the less pissed off she was at him. But, she still want him to grab her into his arms and take her home all by himself. She took Berlin's wise words seriously and was not going to waste the second chance life has been kind enough to throw at her. They were going to spend the whole day in Sergio's study reviewing the plan which made her very happy, but also sad. Sad because they can't hold each other, but happy that they are close together. 

"This is a fucking suicide plan!", she squealed after patiently listening to Palermo and Berlin explaining the Bank of Spain heist. 

  
"You both are cynical. Perfect for each other!", Palermo answered offended by her statement. "Where is the adventure!?"

"Palermo the plan is to save Rio, not lose 3 more people in the process!", Lisbon justified her supposed cynicism.

"Oh for fuck sake.", Berlin banged the table in frustration. 

"Guys, be patient. We can figure this out. We have a plan, we just need to fine tune it, to avoid risks.", the professor explained to keep the room calm. 

"He is right. The plan is nice and ambitious. We can work on it.", Lisbon joined. "We already know that he is a major risk.", she pointed at a picture of Gandia. "What do we do ?"

"I would say dig his throats out.", Berlin suggested and Palermo smirked proudly. "The professor does not agree.", he complained. He was not surprised when Lisbon agreed with Sergio on this, again.

"We are not murderers.... umm... We can tie him up ?", she proposed and the professor nodded. Agreeing on that, they took a quick water break and stretched themselves. 

"Lisbon, is this yours ?", Palermo asked pointing to a phone charging cable. She nodded and he asked, "Can I use it ?". Before she could nod another voice said , "No!". Sergio. Sergio and Raquel relationship blossomed due to her dead phone and there was no way he would let anyone use her charger for some strange reason. Raquel silently giggled as Palermo frowned. 

"Er.. You can use mine.", Sergio offered. 

"Yours is already plugged.". Sergio rushed to remove his phone and handed him the cable. "Sergio, your phone is out of charge. "

"I don't need my phone. You seem to need yours. So,..", he answered earning more frowns from the men and only a shy smile from Raquel. 

They quickly huddled over more paperwork to help shape up the plan. When they were neck deep, Nairobi knocked the door, 

"Umm Guys, Lunch ?"

"NO!", they yelled together. 

"Okkaaaayyy.", she said pretentiously scared. "Lisbon, what about Paula ?"

"I already made soup and Pasta for her. It is in the fridge reheat that.", Sergio answered before Raquel could earning an eyebrow raise from Nairobi. 

"Also, bring us some finger food here.", Berlin ordered and she left them alone. None of them thanked her when she brought plates of food back into the room. They, all, grabbed a bite while they argued about the plan.

"Nairobi, umm... did Paula eat ?"

"Yea. Stockholm helped her and, now Cinci and Paula are playing in your bedroom.", she informed. 

"How is your training going ?", the professor asked. The rest of the gang was having target shooting and self-defence training run by Marseille.

"ugh. Exhausting. Our coach is making us run around!", Nairobi complained, but none of them had any empathy for her, so she left. 

Raquel started to feel a little soft spot for Sergio the more time she spent around him. His little acts of possessiveness, his innate care towards Paula and mainly how safe she felt around him, all those feelings came rushing back. The effect of the memory - 'I came for Tokyo' started to weakened and she felt ashamed by allowing her guard to lower itself. While reviewing the plan, she shot occasional glances at Sergio, her nerdy geek who kept adjusting his glasses and anxiously scratching his head trying to perfect the plan. She also wondered if he looked at her. Maybe not. By the time they were retired for the day, the sun had bid farewell.

"I smell Pizza.", Palermo sniffed rubbing in growling stomach. 

"Let's go , My love.", Andres joined hands after kissing his hungry partner. He left the room to leave Sergio and Raquel alone while they cleaned the study and sorted out the paperwork. Sergio watched Raquel's silky hair hiding her warm face while she bent to pick more papers from the ground. "That's the last of it.", she sighed as she threw all the waste papers. 

"Thanks for helping me out.", he added and immediately feared she would say that she was hired to do that. 

"It's no problem at all.", she shrugged and he mentally exhaled in relief. Her shrugging her small frame made him smile. He wanted to say a million things to her, but mainly worried about her accepting Andres's house. 

"Err Raquel,", he began taking advantage of her good mood. She turned to look at him. Her face waas not warm, but it wasn't as cold as she had been with him before. "Forgive me, please, if I am not using the right words to what I am about to say or if I hurt you in anyway.". She frowned yet kept pleasant face to help him speak. "There is this house.. In Palawan. The place we wanted to build a future together. There are rooms for Paula, your mother, us and Andres. I hope one day, not too long from now.. it could be our home. I will learn to fight..fight for you.. for us..This is my first time, I know it is not fair to ask anymore from you, but please be patient with me ?", he asked with really sad eyes. He was clueless she knew that. She read his eyes and it hurt to imagine how life must have been for him without her. It was hell for her but it turned out it wasn't a bed of roses for him either. 

She exhaled eyed him sympathetically and said, "Paula.. Paula really liked the soup. My breakfast ... was.. umm.. was really nice too.". She did not thank him, but certainly appreciated it. He made a mental note to learn new recipes to impress his girls with amazing breakfast. She showed the way to the door to lead way to the nice smelling Pizza. 

  
"LISBONNN!!", Denver yelled as they entered the kitchen. Raquel frowned at the strange sight in front of her. Denver's head in between Nairobi's legs and Stockholm's ass kissing Tokyo's hand. The other were seated around them and Bogota seemed to conduct this extremely uncomfortable looking game. Twister. The other seemed to have finished dinner and left a few slices for them. Soon, Denver gave up and joined the others on the floor. 

"Oh Lisbon, Paula and Cinci are in your bedroom. They wanted to sleep in the same room. So, Cinci's crib is there. Paula was reading something and Monica gave her the medicines too.", Denver informed. 

"Oh, thanks. I will go put her to sleep and join you guys.". Raquel made a short trip to find Paula already snoring. She removed the book from her face, pressed tender kissed and smiled at her child. "Soon, we will be home, baby", she whispered and turned off the light on her way out. 

The twister board was, now, replaced with a lot of alcohol and shot glasses. Raquel's eyes widened at the amount of alcohol on the table. "What the hell is going on ?"

"Guys, it's really a bad idea.", the professor said firmly.

"Professor, you said we have no class tomorrow in the morning. Perfect time to be hungover.", Tokyo persuaded him. She had a point, so he gave in. 

"Never have I ever: Shots version!", Tokyo answered and everybody looked so excited except for the Professor. "With an option to 'skip a turn'", she explained earning many sighs of relief. "But, it will only be allowed if you accept to take up a dare, instead!", she said with evil eyes. 

"Oh! come on!!", some complained. Yet, it was game time!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shots and Never have I ever! This has got to be fun! :D :D. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!!
> 
> I really hope you liked this one. Please share a kudos or a comment, if you think it was worth it :D :D


	9. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun chapter is here :D :D The gang plays 'Never Have I Ever' as a part of Plan Serquel!! :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,!! 
> 
> I am back with another chapter and a fun one, revealing the fun side of our inspector :D :D :D 
> 
> Also, i wanted to convey my regards to all of you. I hope all of you are safe. The country where I am locked us down again due to increase in CoVid cases. I want to thank you all with all of my heart - You are guys are the only reason that keeps me sane during these tough times. I hope we cross this soon ::D :D. I wish you all good health !!

The men, except for Berlin, Marseille and Sergio settled around the table for their wild game, while Tokyo and Nairobi got the liquor stock. The table made ‘Woah’ sounds when they saw the women come back with ten bottles of Tequila, vine and beers. 

“The beer is for the whimps who do not want to play.”, Nairobi pointed at the three men who opted out. They would rather spent time chatting, reading and inevitably responsible for the drunkheads. 

"Umm.. Can I have the vine ?", Lisboa asked and the women looked offended. 

"Never pegged you for a weakling, inspectora ?", Nairobi mocked her and Raquel felt Sergio walking closer to her suddenly feeling defensive.

"Oh Please!", Raquel scoffed. "Err. It's not that. Umm. Paula is sick and I do not want to lose control.", Raquel admitted softly. Before Sergio could offer to babysit her/their child, Nairobi said, "Oh. Don't worry. We have two fully grown men ...", she smirked at Berlin,"..and Berlin. They will be in-charge of her."

"Yes, I have asked them to monitor Cinci, too.", Monica added to pass on some confidence she had on the men. Sergio could read the hesitation in her eyes, he approached to promise her that he would be around. Unfortunately, Andres promised the exact same, "Hermana, have fun. I will be awake, anyways. I will keep an eye on your child.". 

  
"Plus, you have your maternal instinct. If your child needs you, any amount of intoxication would drop to zero! Because, you are a mother!", Nairobi assured her making Raquel wonder if she was a mother too. 

Meanwhile Sergio dragged Berlin to the corner and irritably said, "I was supposed to say that, idiot!".

"Sergio, she needs spontaneous assurance. By the time, you plan your speech and deliver it to her, the night would be old!", Berlin responded seriously. Sometimes, he knew he was being rough with Sergio, but as an elder brother, he wanted teach Sergio to make unplanned instinctive decisions and prepare for life before it is too late. Sergio shot him a angry stare and stormed closer to listen to the women. 

"Maybe you are just scared you can't handle it. You know.. because you are old..!", Tokyo provoked her and Lisbon was not stupid to not understand it. She wanted to have fun, too. She couldn't remember the last time she drank or hung out with friends. It was even before her marriage with Alberto. Now, she has people to take care of her child while she took some time for herself. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she knew she had Sergio when Paula needed anything.

"Bring it on, bitch.!", Lisboa said cockily and Tokyo looked turned on. But, nothing like how Sergio's face looked. 

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU WOMEN SO LONG ?", Palermo yelled and Nairobi yelled obscenely in return. 

"The rules of the game are simple. You say something you have never done. People who have done it drink a shot. If you haven't had a drink in three consecutive rounds, you need to perform a dare!", Tokyo explained. 

"Wait, I thought we could skip questions for a dare ?", Denver asked. 

"Plans change, rules change.", Nairobi snapped and Monica glared at her husband to shut up. They made minor adjustments to execute the second phase of 'Project Serquel'. The plan was to ask questions that would make Raquel skip drinking for three rounds and dare her with something that would make the couple - Sergio and Raquel uncomfortable.

While Berlin, the professor and Marseille sat on the couch catching up and keeping an eye on the game. Nairobi ordered, "Denver you go first!" causing the man to shudder. 

"Err.. Okay..", the muscular man with a infamous laugh thought and said, "Never Have I Ever, got electrocuted."

  
Palermo, Helsinki, Bogota drank, but the gang including Sergio was surprised when Lisboa took her first shot. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she answered, "Drilling gun! I was fine a bit later" mostly to ease Sergio's worried face. 

  
"Never Have I ever, had a meal without brushing my teeth.", Bogota took his turn after Denver. Tokyo and a few others groaned at the boring non-juicy question. But, they all drank except for Lisbon and Stockholm.

Nairobi wondered at the women, "What?! you people have never had coffee without brushing ?". They both shook their heads strongly. 

"The rest of you... are disgusting!", Bogota shot them a dirty look. Sergio was oddly satisfied with Raquel's answer and announced mainly looking at Raquel, "Oh! Me too!". As much as Berlin was happy with his impromptu response, he was equally embarrassed by his brother being a hopeless lover. 

Tokyo cleared her throat after everyone's eyes were stuck on the professor too long, "You people are boring!". I am going to save this game, "Never have I ever had a one-night stand and did not know the guy's name the next morning!"

Only Lisbon and Nairobi drank gaining a loud cheer from the rest of the table! Sergio could sense a rising heart attack, thankfully Berlin offered him water and made him sit down. The women took a bow proudly gaining more claps and cheers! 

  
"Never have I ever stolen anything!", Lisbon said and the entire room victoriously drank. 

  
"Me! Me!", Stockholm jumped to take her next turn. "Never have I ever slept with a virgin!"

Nairobi, Helsinki, Palermo drank and Lisbon too. 

"High school boyfriend. Poor guy had no clue. But very sweet!", Nairobi answered.

"A male nurse in the war. The man did not know he was gay until he met me!", Helsinki said proudly. 

"The only girl I ever slept with!", Palermo admitted and looked at Andres lovingly. 

Everyone's eyes were on Lisbon. "I am not going to talk about it!"

"Wait, is it ...", Monica asked and whispered, " _the professor ?_ " and everyone exchanged looks between her and their beloved shy professor. Sergio stood erect with all his pride depending on Raquel's answer.

"Oh God!!! no!!!!", Raquel squealed with wide eyes and everyone heard Andres sigh , " _Ah! Thank god_ ". Sergio swallowed, still waiting for her to answer the actual question. "It is the guy I had the one night stand with!"

  
"You inspire me!", Bogota winked causing Sergio to suffocate.

"Me Next!. Never have I ever have gone to work without any underwear!", Nairobi laughed at the idea. None of the them drank, except for Tokyo and Lisboa. The gang screamed cheerfully, while Nairobi frowned in disbelief. 

"What ?! It happens!", Lisboa shrugged defensively.

"Hermana, you continue to surprise me!", Berlin raised his glasses at her from the far end of the room and Marseille nodded in agreement. Sergio swallowed the sensation building between his legs, looking constipated or turned on, Raquel couldn't tell. 

"Such things are expected from Tokyo. But you!! ", Helsinki chuckled with wide-eyes.

"How ? Just How could you walk around knowing you don't have underwear on ?", Stockholm asked curiously.

"You know it's not that bad. I like to let things hang and not resist gravity.", Tokyo answered the group and Lisboa nodded firmly. 

"I ..I would ... like that too..", Denver stammered with dilated eyes and was brought to reality by his wife's slap.

"It is very liberating. Your delicates will thank you for the fresh air. Trust me!", Lisboa winked at Nairobi who still seemed unconvinced. 

  
"Yes, Trust her, Nairobi.", Bogota supported her claim. "Lisboa, Mi amor, I am falling for you, my wild queen!", he flirted with a yearning look on his face. Lisboa threw some water at him and laughed it off. 

"Wondering if she is wearing underwear or not, now ?", Berlin whispered in his brother's ears to bring him out of his thoughts. 

Sergio nervously adjusted his glasses and gritted, "No, I am worried if the other men wonder that too!". "Andres, I don't like this game.", he said grumpily. "And, you need sto shut Bogota up! He is openly flirting with her.!"

"That's Bogota. He is always like that."

"Well, he needs to fix his behaviour around my.. err. around Raquel.", he bit his teeth and continued to stare at the big man.

  
"Oh relax! Look at her! She is having fun!", Berlin pointed at Raquel as she laughed loudly slapping her head at some joke. This was a pleasant sight to watch, but Sergio still couldn't stop feeling jealous. 

"Never have I ever, flirted my way out of a traffic ticket", Monica blurted like a good girl.

Lisbon and Nairobi drank. "Three buttons down and pouting sadly at the cop, always works!", Raquel said and Hi-Fi'ed with Nairobi, who agreed, "Always!"

"Oh!!! Lisboa!!!", Bogota moaned painfully aware of his pleasure and unable to control his feelings for her. Lisbon stared a warning at the big guy, while Sergio made plans to, yes, kill the man. Bogota emerged form his chair and moved closer to Raquel making Sergio's heart race rapidly. 

"Lisboa, My love. I will bring the world under your feet if you agree to create the greatest love story with me!", Bogota slurred his words as he fell on his knees in front of her. Sergio wanted to break a bottle on his head and Berlin laughed devilishly. Lisboa, shocked by his actions and more uncomfortable with Sergio in the room, finally mocked , "I wouldn't touch you with a ten feet pole!". The big guy grumpily went back to his chair and the rest of the gang, who stared awkwardly, finally laughed to ease the tension.   


"Andres, this guy is trouble."

"Come on, everyone knows she is single. She is amazing and that interests a lot of men!", Andres pointed out reasons to support his old friend. 

"She is not single.", he exhaled under his breathe.

"Oh really! Who is she with ?", Andres asked innocently.

Sergio wanted to say 'Me' but only stared at with brother surrendering to his lack of confidence, yet again. After several rounds, some of them had to drink through all of it and started feeling tipsy. The lights and the mood of the room was intoxicating by itself making the rest lightheaded too. The gang had pre-planned three questions that would make only Tokyo skip her shots and end up accepting a dare.

"Oh Oh ! Tokyo did not drink three turns!", Stockholm squealed delightfully. Tokyo pretentiously sulked in defeat.

"DARE DARE!", the men started to yell and Lisboa cheered them too. 

"Kiss a girl for 30 seconds!", Palermo shouted and men growled in pleasure. Tokyo, who was already aware of this plan, falsely shook her head. 

"What happened, Tokyo ? Are you scared ?", Denver pushed her. 

"Me! Yes, I am scared for the girl who has to deal with these.", she circled her perfect lips. "Lisboa!", she announced earning a wide eye from the woman.

"Oh god. No way!", Raquel's face flustered. Sergio looked like he was going to explode. He repeatedly prayed 'Don't do it, Raquel, please. Don't" exchanging the looks between the two women and his body trembling anxiously. The gang cheered to encourage Raquel, who to Sergio's disappointment, gave in. "Fine.. Fine..". 

With that Tokyo, took her lips passionately with her eyes closed. They couldn't tell who smelled more of Tequila, but continued to kiss each other. Raquel, initially taken aback by Tokyo's actions, joined her equally passionately in a second. Tokyo grabbed the former inspector by her waist, as she continued to enter her lips for more juices. There were lot of gasps from people around the room. Nairobi could swear that some men hardened. Berlin, meanwhile, watched Sergio hurt to tears.

"Hermano. It's only a game.", Andres held his little brother's back as he stared at Raquel in utter agony. 

"My life is not a game! She is not a game!.", he muttered angrily. Unable to hold his emotions anymore, he abruptly left the room. When Tokyo released Lisboa, the gang clapped and jumped in the sportsmanship the women displayed. While smile at them, Raquel shamefully searched the room for Sergio, but caught Berlin's eye. Reading the upset face, he came closer and murmured, "He will be fine. But, don't worry I will take care of it.". While the gang continued with more questions, Berlin excused himself to find Sergio. Marseille carried Stockholm to bed as she passed out. Soon, Denver followed her to be around his wife in case, she needed him. 

Berlin made his first stop in Sergio's room, then his study, but he wasn't there. Uncertainly, he went to Lisboa's room and found Sergio sitting next to Paula.

"There you are.!", he whispered. "Why are you in her room ?"

"Umm.. Paula was squirming when I saw, so I came here to hold her for a while.", he answered sitting up straight and avoiding his brother's face knowing why he is here. 

"The gang is looking for you. Raquel is..".

"She is not."

"Sergio, of course she is.", Berlin whispered sternly. "Come with me, Hermano. Your girl is having fun after a really long time, because she trusts in the gang, the family, that you built. Don't let your petty jealousy ruin it for her.", he offered his hand to his hesitant and upset brother. It broke his heart so see Sergio in pain, after dedicating his life to keep his little brother healthy and happy. But, this was necessary for the bigger picture to complete. Their house meant nothing if Raquel was not in his life, Andres desperately wanted it to happen before he dies. In Sergio's mind, he was thinking how his elder brother was right, Raquel was having fun with the people Sergio trusts. She was letting her walls down because this was Sergio's family. Sergio quietly nodded and followed Andres after ensuring Paula was comfortably asleep. 

By the time, they arrived, Nairobi was already fully drunk and was now resting on Raquel's shoulders playing with her hair. Palermo, who had lost his balance, kissed Andres and asked to take him to bed, which he gladly obliged. Berlin nodded at his brother and left the room with his partner. Raquel's face showed signs of clarity as soon as she spotted Sergio in the room. She silently thanked Andres as he left the room with Palermo. The rest of the gang peacefully drank some vine living in their own thoughts. 

"Oh Oh! Never have I ever been arrested!", Bogota said. Everyone drank including Lisboa. "Oh come on! are you serious ?", Bogota asked shaken by surprise when Raquel took a shot. 

Sergio's stomach clenched wondering if she was arrested after the heist. As if she could read his panic, she lied, "Repeated traffic violation and overdue penalty."

"Why didn't we become friends sooner?!", Tokyo laughed, but genuinely wanting to know.

"Because Tokyo, while you were becoming a criminal, Lisboa was studying her ass off to catch brats like you!", Bogota explained. "I love some authority on me, Inspectora!", he winked as he made another attempt to flirt with her, but she scoffed. Tokyo threw her shot glass at him, while Nairobi and Helsinki laughed. Lisboa, however, rolled her eyes but Sergio could tell that she as upset by the reminder of her past life. He shot her a warm look hoping she would search for his eyes. She did. Helsinki and Nairobi hugged everyone good night and left, leaving Raquel, Sergio, Tokyo and Bogota in the room. Sergio took one of the free seats next to Raquel and refilled his glass with more vine. The game dissolved and they continued to chat until Tokyo fell asleep on the table. Sergio, then, took her to bed and came back for Raquel. To his surprise, he only spotted Bogota still drinking like a rock and did not seem to need any help. Sergio knew Bogota liked to drink alone and really appreciates some privacy, which he hardly gets from the gang, so left him embrace his solitude. At least, that's what he told himself because he was more curious about Raquel's disappearance. He ran to her room, but found only Paula. Panic started to build as he heard noises from her bathroom.

"Raquel...", he knocked the bathroom gently. The silence from the other side began to kill him piece by piece. He rushed to force the door open to find her small figure curled like a ball on the bathroom floor. She had passed out after ejecting the contents of her gut. He hurried to gently carry her in his arms . Her small figure fit in his frame so perfectly. He selfishly embraced the moment for a while before he slowed placed her on bed. He covered her with a thick blanket and rushed to the kitchen to get some water. The kitchen was empty and Bogota was asleep too. Sergio removed the empty bottles and carried a glass of water to the room. Tomorrow's class was going to be cancelled considering everyone would have a bad hangover after downing almost a dozen Tequila. 

"Raquel..", he whispered as he kneeled in front of her side of the bed. She did not move. He touched her cold cheeks and her face shuddered to his warmth and gently opened her eyes.

"You are okay. Drink the water...", he took the glass of water to her mouth. She blinked at him confusedly, but drank the water. She wriggled in her bed and softly groaned. Sergio hurried to caress her head and shushed her hoping to not wake Paula up. When she finally calmed down, he stood up to leave.

"Are you leaving me ?", she complained cutely with her eyes closed, lips curled sadly and her hands clenching her shirt with the best of her compromised physical ability. Sergio mind examined the depth of her question. _Was he leaving her ? Would he ever leave her ? No! Never!_ _Or Was she only talking about him leaving the room ? Was he overthinking her words ?_

"I.. I..", he stammered to find an answer. Who was he responding ? She was clearly unconscious. 

"Don't..", she interrupted him. "Sergio, Don't leave me again.", she muffled painfully. "Stay...", she muttered silently between her lips and tried to pull him by his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter :D :D. :D :D. Your Kudos and Comments reach my heart and it makes me very happy!! Thank you so so much.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this chapter! Thank you :D :D Take care!! See you soon!!
> 
> Update : 2000+ likes on this story :O :O Thank you so so much guys! From the bottom of my heart, Thank you for all the love and support! You all are awesome!


	10. Kill me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel and Sergio learn some truths about their past from different people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your interest in this story. You have no idea how happy you all make me! THIS IS ME SCREAMING IN EXCITEMENT!! LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!

“And ?!”, Andres jumped on his feet when Sergio narrated the events of last night. Palermo joined him equally shocked by Raquel warming up towards him. If Sergio had handled it well, their reunion would be a lot sooner than anticipated. 

“And, What! I came back to my room!”, Sergio dropped a bomb and the men exhaled in disappointment. 

"Hermano, she asked you not to leave her again and you left her anyways ?", Palermo furrowed hoping he misunderstood his shy brother-in-law. 

"Not immediately. I waited till she fell asleep!", he shook his head and answered proudly.

"Sergio, she asked you to stay!", Andres reminded him strongly.

"She was drunk!", the nerdy one pointed out. 

"How does that matter ?!! She spoke from her heart!", Andres gritted starting to get irritated with his insufficient brother. 

"It is not right to take advantage of her when she is drunk!", he justified helplessly looking like a lost boy. 

"Sergio.. Sergio.. listen to me...", Palermo grabbed his face, took deep breathes, gathered some patience and explained, "Staying next to her is not the same as taking advantage of her!"

"Of course it is! All these while, she did not want me in her room and suddenly when she is drunk she is asking me to stay!", he answered defensively. 

"The alcohol broke her defences, idiot!", Andres shouted from across the room punching his hands in the air.

Seeing his brother visibly upset with him was agonising. Sergio had always made his brother proud or at least he liked to think that he did, but now, it has all changed. His big brother is angry. "Andres, I am sorry I screwed up!", he apologised sincerely. 

  
"Oh! you should be!", Andres whispered too angry to raise his voice again. "You know what, I am more sorry for her. Sorry that she fell for a man like you."

Those words punctured his heart and moistened his eyes. Letting out a heavy sigh, he hung his head ashamed of himself and left the room. 

"You really upset him!", Palermo approached Andres slowly.

"I know!", Andres answered staring into space teary eyed. 

"We don't want him to be depressed again. He will learn, my love.", he consoled him with a warm smile. 

"How long would that take ? Tell me.. He is forty and still learning to have a social relationship. She is an amazing woman, Martin. They are so perfect together, but... damn it .. they complicate everything!", Andres kicked the side table in frustration.

"Relax. Love doesn't not have a timeline. There is no rush."

  
"Love doesn't. But I do! I have a deadline!!!", he broke in Palermo's embrace unwilling to leave the world leaving Sergio alone.

Meanwhile, when Sergio left Andres's room, he saw Raquel's door partially open and also heard some wobbling noises. Scared that she was having a bad hangover, he pushed the door open only to find Paula. The little girl, already awake, was trying to limp across the room holding the wall for support. 

"Paula, what are you doing ?", Sergio ran to hold her before she trips and hurts herself. 

"Sergio! Mamma is still sleeping. I was bored. So, I thought I will go out and find Cinci or someone else to play with.", she threw her arms around his neck. 

"Let me take you.", he carried her carefully and shot a quick look at Raquel, who seemed to be sleeping fine. He quickly took Paula to the dining where Helsinki, Marseille and Bogota were seated munching their breakfast. The rest of the gang were too hungover to wake up. Helsinki hurried to help the Professor place Paula on a chair with her legs supported. The big man was practically a teddy bear at heart, making Paula giggle hard. Even the usually quiet Marseille had nice stories to share with the girl while Sergio cooked her hot breakfast. The men spoilt the little girl by spoon feeding her meal while they shared more stories. Sweet and adorable Paula had not one but four fully grown man bend to her will. 

"My mom let me draw stars on my nails for my last birthday!", the girl said while Sergio drew stars on her cast.

"My baby, when is your birthday ?", Bogota asked. 

"In three days!", Paula answered but not too excited. 

"Oh wow. We should throw a party.", Helsinki exclaimed like a little boy.

"That's right. The sky is the limit, kid. Tell us what you want.", Marseille added. 

"Nothing. I don't like to celebrate my birthday.", Paula answered after thinking for a second. That definitely sounded like a lie to Sergio. Raquel showed pictures of Paula's birthday in Madrid, the kid looked incredibly enthusiastic and planned every detail of her celebration. Sergio worried why she felt differently this time. When the men opened their mouths to ask more questions, he eyed them and wanted to take care of it privately.

  
Jerked by the bright sunlight, Raquel woke up to an empty cold bed. She massaged her temples hoping she would find a magic button to reset her hangover. Soon pain was replaced with shame when she recalled asking Sergio to stay with her. And, the shame just doubled when she realised that he left her alone anyways. What was she expecting from him ? I am never drinking again, she told herself. Panic began to build in her stomach when she realised Paula was missing too. Did someone kidnap her ? No, that can't be right. Sergio is here. He would do anything to protect them. Despite her differences with him, she trusted him, though she won't admit it. She quickly got on her feet to find her child, but soon regretted it as her head began to bang its walls. She rushed to the bathroom to empty her already void gut, splashed some water on her face hoping it would help with the constant banging. It didn't, but she had higher priorities than her headache. Paula. She marched out of her room, her eyes wandering randomly hoping to find her child. When her eyes finally fell on the little girl, before her brain could sense it, her heart warmed up. Helsinki and Sergio painting Paula's cast with butterflies and stars, while Marseille painted her little toe nails and Bogota braiding her hair was a picture she never imagined to see. 

"What are these men doing ?", Nairobi frowned behind her looking dreadful from her hangover.

"I have no idea!", Raquel rolled her eyes, but was so pleased with what she saw. 

"Let me get my camera!", Nairobi rushed back to her room without disturbing the men in action.

When they managed to capture the scene, the shutter sound alerted them. All of them jumped at once and tried to do something masculine to restore balance, but only earned more giggles from the women. 

"Mamma! Nairobi! Look!", Paula pointed at her legs, which now had beautiful pink butterflies with trees, moon, stars and other random girly shapes. 

"You look lovely, Mi amor!", Raquel kissed her child. 

"Ah, the prettiest girl alive!", Nairobi kissed too. "For god sakes Bogota, take your man hands off that girl's hair.", she slapped his hands away from the mess she made on her hair. "Raquel, do you mind if I..", Nairobi asked if she could braid her hair. Raquel shook her head and asked her to continue. Within seconds, Nairobi braided Paula's hair making her look extra cute. 

"Paula, did you eat something ?"

"Sergio made me breakfast, Mamma. Helsi fed it to me!", Paula answered still admiring her legs. 

"Err.. Raquel, would you wait for a couple of minutes ? I will finish with Paula and come make you breakfast!", Sergio asked hesitantly. He was really scared if she would ever give him a chance after last night, but he secretly hoped she wouldn't get too angry in front of Paula. Raquel signalled a 'No Problem' and continued to admire her happy child. 

"I am hungry too, Professor.", Nairobi blurted. But, he kept his focus on Paula and coldly murmured, "There are eggs, bread and a pan in the kitchen for you to make breakfast.". Nairobi scoffed at his response and left to the kitchen. She came back with some toasts and scrambled eggs, "Raquel, I will be on that veranda.. find me... after your man cooks you breakfast!". Raquel nodded and smiled warmly ignoring her teases. 

As soon as Sergio and the other men were done with Paula, they asked Raquel's permission to take her out to play. Raquel was more than happy for Paula to have healthy relationships with men after how her relationship with Alberto ended. The men left with Paula in Helsinki's hands, leaving Sergio and Raquel alone. 

"Err Raquel", he called from the kitchen. "Was the spice level okay yesterday ? I could adjust it to your liking."

"It was perfect. Thank you.", she answered politely joining him in the kitchen. This was awkward for her especially after last night. She hoped she did not have to talk about it. But fate did not spare her. 

"Raquel.. about yesterday..", Sergio began and she implicitly sighed. 

"Don't worry about it. I was..", she explained. 

"No! No. Please let me finish.", he interrupted her. She didn't owe him any explanation. "I did not stay because you were not yourself and I did not want to take advantage of that. You deserve better than that."

He did not want to take advantage of her, she repeated to herself. Only her sweet and shy Sergio would think like that. No other man would. She sniffed and lowered her eyes to stop them from welling up. This man was too good to be true. Did she deserve him ? He is a hot millionaire. Hundreds of women would throw themselves on him. Why is he struggling to get her to like him ? She wanted to kiss him, would he want that too ? Was he interested in her the same way ? Of course he is, she thought. Why else would he be cooking her breakfast. However, she certainly did look like she did three years ago. She looked skinny, malnourished with unhealthily dry hair. The last couple of days in the monastery definitely worked its magic on her body. She looked less pale and less petite but she was still not like her old self. Her thoughts consumed her as she stared at him make breakfast. 

  
"I hope you like it.", he handed her a tray filled with cut fruits, cream, tossed veggies, toast, eggs and coffee. 

"This is a lot!"

"Please eat! You need the nutrition.", his caring words made her heart skip a beat. "Err Raquel. I got you some multi-vitamins. Would you please take one a day after your meal ?", he handed her a bottle that said 'Multi-Vita Women Power'. She smiled shyly at the bottle and put it in her pocket. His warmth helped her hangover.

"Thank you.", she said softly and walked towards the veranda. 

"Umm Raquel.", he called her. "Are you mad at me for not staying with you last night ?"

"No, I am not.", she casually said, but had no idea how happy those three words made him. His mind was jumping in joy, his lips spread widely displaying his teeth like a child. With that content, she walked away. 

  
Sergio joined the other men who were now playing with Cinci and Paula. Each carried a kid and ran on the ground playing some kids games. When they took a short break, Sergio got his private time with Paula.

"So, you don't like birthdays, huh ?", he asked the little girl.

"I don't", she answered firmly.

"Why does that feel like a lie ?"

"It's not.", she said irritably.

"So, if we have a Frozen themed birthday party, you won't join ?", he asked sweetly. 

She looked up immediately, but quickly looked down and shook her head doubtfully.

"Paula! Please tell me what's wrong.", he pleaded.

"You won't understand.", she answered sounding like an adult. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. I am not as smart as you. But, try me. I will try to help."

The kid thought for a really long time and read his face to understand his intentions. He was her mother's boyfriend, so she knew she could trust him. Plus her mother spoke great things about him, so he was definitely a good man. "My mother doesn't have a job anymore... It's because of me.", she said sadly. 

"What ?", he frowned. 

"She can't go to her jobs, because she has to take care of me and the project with you. So, she won't have money for the party.", she admitted. Sergio's eyes instantly teared up responding to the pain in his chest. "And, we can't have a party without all of you. Too many people, big people, means it is going to cost my mother a lot. I don't want her to ask her friends for money like last time.", she answered wiping her tears. 

Sergio's eyes flooded with tears by her words. He cleared his throat and asked, "What happened last time ?"

"I was selfish. I was an idiot. We had just moved to Italy and I wanted to make new friends, I asked my mother for a Harry Potter theme party and invited almost my entire class. Twenty kids. But, they all came with their parents too.", she recalled a painful memory regretting her actions. Sergio's heart bled imagining Raquel stuck in a financial crisis to give her daughter a memorable birthday. "She.. She managed to book a hall, order food and cake. We had a really nice time. But..", the little girl said with more tears running down her eyes. Sergio hurried to wipe the girl's tears and hold her in his arms without bothering about flood building in his eyes. 

"But.. later I came to know that my mom was working extra jobs to pay it off, other than the four jobs she already had in the morning... She drove cabs late in the night after I slept, took people on long trips in the weekends..because of me.. to keep me happy..", the little on sobbed in his arms. Surely, Raquel did not tell her child about it, how did she know ?

"Sergio, please.. please don't tell my mother that I know all of this.", she begged him pointing her little finger at him to swear.

"I promise. But.. But.. how did you know ?"

"I .. I woke up one day to pee and she wasn't there. But, the next morning she was sleeping next to me. After a couple of nights later, I saw her take her car out in the middle of the night. And, people called her to make bookings. My school friend, Lena, told me that my mother drove her family for their weekend trip and slept in the car. And, I heard my mother on the phone a couple of times.. promising someone she would pay them back as soon as she can", she confessed. "But, please. You can't tell her that I know. She will be very hurt."

  
"Paula, it's a promise. This is our little secret.", he hugged the child a bit longer. No wonder she did not want a birthday party this year. Sergio wanted to stab himself for the damage he caused. He, suddenly, painfully, realised the biggest mistake he ever made. All this while, Raquel was not mad at him for the struggles he put her through. All she wanted was his love, care, affection and protection. But, when he came to her after three long years, he blurted 'I came for Tokyo', while she was expecting a different response from him. Paula's story was just a tip of the iceberg, there was more he did not know. He teared up taking blame for his mistakes. All these years he was selfishly thinking about himself, but never put himself in her shoes. He did not give her the benefit of his doubt. He just assumed she was not interested in him and mourned like a coward. Instead, he should have fought for her, come back and see the state she was in - the reason why she couldn't come for him even if she wanted to. The reason that remained a black box for now. All that changes now. He needs to man up and take charge of his family. 

"Paula, look at me..", Sergio lifted the little girl's face. "We will celebrate your birthday."

"How ?", she asked slightly relieved. "Sergio, I don't want my.."

"No-one is going to borrow money. Your mother and I have money, quite a lot actually.", he said adjusting his glasses making plans for a birthday party. "We can use that to throw a party."

"Will my mother have to repay you, later ?"

"Not at all. It's her money too! She would be spending it!"

"Why did she not use it so long ?"

He chuckled at her smart question. "Because, she forgot about it. I will go remind her.", he answered stupidly. "We will have so much fun okay ?"

The girl nodded amusedly with wide sparkly eyes. "Can I have a Disney themed party ? A barbie cake and decorations.. and pizza and lots of ice cream ?"

"You can have anything in this world, my princess!", he kissed the little girl's head and made a lot of promises to himself after that conversation. 

  
While this heart-to-heart happened between Sergio and Paula, Raquel had a good laugh with the women as they enjoyed breakfast. The hungover women gathered with very little on their plates, when Raquel's was filled with warm fresh food. 

"This is not fair!", Tokyo complained. "How does she get freshly made meals while I am stuck with cold Croissants. ?"

"You can have some!", Raquel offered. 

"I don't need your charity.", Tokyo smirked, but took half of her omelette. 

"Still she took your food.", Stockholm teased. "Have some shame!". But that did not bother Tokyo in anyway, she continued to enjoy the warm food. 

"This is the professor's apology meal!", Nairobi winked. "Each morsel filled with his love.", she rubbed her chest making Tokyo frown at her food. 

"No, it's not. There is nothing to be apologise for. His interests and intentions are pretty clear.", she answered while she enjoyed the food. 

"His brain his clear, his heart is not.", Stockholm clarified. 

"I don't even think his heart belongs to him anymore.", Tokyo joked pointing at Raquel. 

Raquel shot both of them a good stare and they ran for their lives. Well, they had to go to the kitchen to get more coffee, anyways. Nairobi and Raquel admiringly stared at Sergio holding Paula in his laps and caressing her face. 

"They are too beautiful together!", Nairobi said. 

"Umm.. Can I ask you something ?", Raquel hesitantly asked. When Nairobi nodded, she looked around to see if anyone was near them and asked , "Do you have or had a child ?" . Taken aback by her question, Nairobi revealed the whole truth about Axel and his current status. It broke Raquel's heart to hear Nairobi losing her child over a small mistake. "I am so sorry.. I really don't know what to say to comfort you!", Raquel held her hand tight to offer her support, but she knew it wasn't enough. 

"Well, at least I have a family now. Plus I am Cinci's aunt. Maybe Paula's too ?"

"of course. You are! After the braid you did in the morning, she will never leave you alone.", Raquel chuckled. 

"What are you laughing about ?", Tokyo asked suddenly showing up behind them.

  
"Professor and Paula!", Nairobi answered pointing at them.

"Are you dreaming about him with your future child ?", Tokyo asked earning a slap on her butt from Stockholm.

"What ?", Raquel asked hoping for no more heartbreak. 

"It's nothing. Ignore me! I am an idiot", Tokyo slapped her own head. 

"It's _not_ nothing. What's going on ?", Raquel interrogated the women sounding very serious; a tone only Tokyo could recognise. 

"I am sorry, Raquel. I did not know about you and the Professor..", Nairobi hesitantly began and Raquel was losing her patience. 

"Did you guys sleep together ?", she asked impatiently. 

"NO! NO! God No!"

"Oh we wish!", Tokyo scoffed.

"SHUT UP!", Nairobi and Stockholm yelled together.

"FOCUS! What happened ?", Raquel asked annoyed by their divergence. 

"I really miss Axel and I badly wanted to be a mother again. I asked if the professor could be the father of my child"

Raquel tried not to show the pain and shock on her face, but she miserably failed. Internally, she begged and hoped Sergio did not agree.

"Not the traditional way. I just wanted his biological contribution and do not expect him to be involved with my child", Nairobi hurried to explain, but soon realised she was not achieving her goal. 

"I understand.", Raquel whispered staring at Sergio. "What did he say?"

Nairobi exchanged looks with the other women and said, "He agreed." and quickly added, "I am so so sorry, Raquel. If I had known about.."

"No No.", Raquel shook her sounding as casual as possible. "It was his choice. I respect that. It is fine."

"Raquel.. I..."

"Excuse me, please.", she left the room leaving them to feel miserable. 

  
Heart pounding through her shirt, her lungs about to collapse trying to pump oxygen into her system, her brain squeezing itself from the stress, her limbs trembling due to the lack of support from her organs, her eyes bloodshot from all the pain, she ran towards her room to break down privately. He agreed to have child with Nairobi. 'I came for Tokyo', his voice echoed in her head rapidly. She did not fit in his life. None of his decisions involved her or were about her. It was all a game, she suddenly remembered Alberto's lines. ' _He played you, Raquel. You were a horny divorcee and he used you!_ ', he once spat on her during their court hearings. He was right. She couldn't believe she was agreeing with that monster. But, he was right. All those people in Spain were right from the beginning. 

"Raquel.", she heard him from behind. She froze to hide her feelings from him. She could feel her walls build as high as they could protecting her from him.

  
"We need to go. It's your mother.", he said anxiously holding her child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the constant support and encouragement. I see many excited comments for each chapter in this story. Your commitment and encouragement means the world to me. Thank you so so much !!
> 
> Please do leave a kudos and comment, if you liked it. I would love to hear form you all. THanks a million!
> 
> I am sorry about the cliffhanger. :(.


	11. We miss each other, Mamma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marivi has a lucid day and wants to meet Sergio and Raquel. She sensed the tension between and decides to speak to each of them privately!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am extremely overwhelmed by the amount of people interested in this story. It makes me very nervous too, that I must deliver something that reaches your expectations :( I really hope I do! Thank you writing all those sweet comments to me. It meant the world!
> 
> Some of you reached out to me on twitter and Instagram, and it made me so happy in speakable ways!! :) Thank you so so much !! :) Loads and Loads of love to you from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

“Raquel.”, she heard him through her pounding head and closing walls. 

“We need to go. It’s your mother.”, his voice, sounding like he was speaking through a tunnel, holding Paula with one hand. As if her world wasn’t disintegrated enough by all the truth she learnt, she had to deal with another excruciating information. Her heart was already shattered and there was nothing left to break. 

"What ?!", she managed to whisper hoping it reached the man across the blurry room. He stepped forward worried by her sweaty lost face.

"She is fine, Raquel. She is lucid and she is asking for you.", he comforted her in a low voice.. "Us", he corrected as Marivi asked to meet Sergio too. 

Raquel broke into tears upon hearing something nice after a really long time. She could not remember the last time she was with her mother when she was lucid. Marivi had good days, several, in fact, but Raquel had to work job after job. In between spending quality time with family and feeding them, she had to choose the later. 

"Raquel, are you okay ?", he stepped closer worried by her flushed face and bloodshot eyes. 

"I am fine.", she flinched and moved away. "Give me Paula!", she opened her arms to take her child back from the man. She wouldn't let Paula be his gap filler until he has his own baby to love. 

"No! I want Sergio to carry me", Paula hugged him tighter making Raquel more upset. The child always preferred a fatherly figure in her life to her mother. Raquel's ached imagining the day Sergio would leave Paula for a younger child. But, this was not the time to deal with their newly budding bond. They walked towards Marivi's building listening to Sergio and Paula speak about something that never reached Raquel's blocked mind. She ignored them and continued to keep her thoughts with her mother.

"MAMMA!", Raquel ran like a lost little child to her mother in the garden.

"Hija, Mi vida!", Marivi pressed a lot of kisses on her daughters wet cheeks. "Is everything okay ?"

"I am just happy you remember me, Mamma", she cried more in her mother's embrace. "How are you feeling ?", she muffled. 

"I am very fine. I am happy that you are with Sergio.", she winked, but the look on Raquel's face worried her. 

  
"Abuela!", Paula screamed for some love and attention before the adults went knee deep into their problems.

"Paula, Cariño!!", they exchanged a lot of kisses, giggles and tickles. Paula had so much to tell her grandmother, about her school, broken leg and head wounds. Marivi patiently listened and kissed all her wounds away ; a ritual they had ever since Paula got her first scratch on her knee. 

"Abuela, will you remember me for three more days, please ?", Paula asked with a sad face. "It's my birthday."

Raquel swallowed. She promised a Disney theme party and Paula has been excited since then. Now, that she lives with a gang of criminals organising a heist, she had to find a way to improvise. More importantly, she has to have an awkward conversation with the Professor about money and other arrangements. 

"I wish it was in my control, mi amor. But, I hope for the same too.", Marivi sighed sadly. "But, let's focus on the present, okay ?". The child nodded happily. "Why don't you play with the nurse for a while, until I deal with your Mamma and Sergio here !", she stared at the adults strictly making Sergio very nervous. 

"They are doing some project, so they are not sleeping in the same room!", Paula blurted earning a gritted 'PAULA' from her mother. 

"Is that so ?", Mairivi raised her eyebrows. She pushed Raquel to ask him out and looks like the couple could use another push , again. The adults watched Marivi's nurse carry Paula to the garden, while they entered the room for some tea.

"I thought my daughter would be limping here assuming you guys would have made love thousand times !", she exhaled in disappointment. "But, instead she is focussed on growing her virginity back!", she rubbed her eyes feeling more despondent.

"MAMMA!", Raquel squealed in embarrassment avoiding Sergio's red face. 

"And.. and you are letting her!", Marivi accused Sergio who stood quietly. 

"Who is he to let me, Mamma ? It's my life. My choice!", Raquel defended her rights. 

"And, I see what a wise decision you have made!", Marivi reprimanded sarcastically. "Would one of you care to tell me what's going on ?", she asked seriously. Sergio and Raquel just looked at each other and looked away. "Fine, then. Sergio would you wait outside for a moment ?". Sergio obeyed and left the women alone. "Now, Hija. First tell me, why do you look so pale and weak ?", she asked holding her daughter's skinny lifeless face. 

"Mamma, you know how many jobs I have, no ?", Raquel explained. "It's just tiring, Mamma."

"I know that. But, now you are with Sergio. Isn't he taking care of you both ?"

"He is. He actually is being kind towards us.", Raquel answered formally. Undeniably, Sergio has been very caring towards them - with all the hot breakfast, multi-vitamins etc 

"Still, something is wrong.", Marivi read her daughter's face. 

"Mamma...", she sniffed with a broken voice. "Three years, I waited and when he actually came, he did not come for me. It was for... was.. for someone else.", she let her tears flow down her face. She managed to explain the whole truth since she met him at the hotel, but left the part where he agreed to have a child with another woman. If there is a minute chance of them getting back together, Raquel wanted her mother to think well of him. 

"So, you are saying he is an idiot ? Like any other man ?", Marivi clarified with pursed lips. When Raquel looked up at her mother's underestimated choice of words. He is definitely worse than an idiot. 

"He really hurt me, Mamma!", she cried digging her nails and her face in her mother's neck. 

"Look, Raquel. Tell me the truth. Do you love him ?", Marivi asked and felt her daughter nod. "So, you have get what you want!"

"Mamma, I don't want to be some puppy that would just follow a man no matter what. "

"Careful now!", Marivi warned her. "Just because a woman puts efforts in a relationship, that doesn't make her a hopeless puppy. I will be the first person you offend by saying that."

Raquel looked up taken aback by her mother's words. 

"What ?! It's true!! Ten years I was with your father and it never bothered him to ask me to marry him!". Raquel chuckled with her face filled with disbelief. Her father, her perfect man, was once, in her mother's words, an idiot too. "Ten years! All my friends were married and had children. But, this man never asked. I dropped so many hints, yet nothing!", Marivi sounded still pissed at her late husband. Raquel face grew very curious about this story. "And, one day, we were in his apartment and I went on one knee", Marivi admitted proudly.

"No!!", Raquel gasped. "Mamma! are you serious?"

"A girl's got to do, what a girl's got to do!", Marivi shrugged. "And, wait, the worst is yet to come!". Raquel sat fully erect wondering what her father did to screw it up.

"I was on one knee holding a ring asking him to marry me and he says,", Marivi cleared her throat to mimic her husband's voice, " ' _Oh Aren't we already married ?_ '"

"And, you still married him ?!", Raquel joked.

"30 years! And No regrets!", Marivi answered dreamily. Raquel smiled warmly remembering the successful marriage she witnessed in her parents. "All I am saying is, it is the idiots who turn out to be lifelong companions too! So, they are worth dropping on one knee. And, it isn't a shameful act. It is very empowering!"

  
Raquel hummed thinking about her mother's experience. It is true, Alberto was this perfect confident man who proposed to her near a beautiful lake , but turned out to be an asshole. But, Sergio, her shy and clueless man, never would hurt her intentionally. He is an idiot, but he is _her_ idiot.

"Wondering which knee to drop on ?", Marivi snapped her out of her dreams making Raquel blush. "Life is too short to complicate things, Hija. Within no time, it will all be over and you will regret the time you wasted. If you need something, you must fight for it!"

  
"Yea, okay.", Raquel agreed reluctantly. "I mean, apparently he had a miserable time in Palawan without me. So.. I suppose.. I must go easy on him.."

"See! Does he know about your life ?" . Raquel shook her head lowering her eyes. "Hija, he must know. Only then, he would understand why you have become this tough shell. The last time he met you, you were warm and charming. So, this transition must be confusing for him too."

"I don't want him to pity me, Mamma."

  
"Well, talk to him about it after you guys get together. He deserves to know you side of the story, someday."

Raquel nodded silently. The women shared a hearty laugh chatting about about her father as a naive husband. From their room, they watched Sergio carry Paula on his back and chase some birds. Sound of the child laughing was music to every ear in the building. They were so natural together, it was aesthetic. "He will be a good father! A healthy one!", Marivi commented smiling at them. Raquel hummed in response and continued to talk about other stories. When they slightly ran out of interesting topics, Marivi invited Sergio back in wasting no time and sent Raquel out. 

"You couldn't lie one more time , huh?!!", Marivi asked raising her eyebrows firmly. Sergio looked at her blankly. "You had to tell her you came for Tokyo ? Couldn't you just say ' _Oh, Raquel, I crossed heavy winds, tides, sea, mountains just for you_ ' ?"

"Marivi, as you know, I have already lied a lot to her!"

"Exactly. One more won't hurt!", she argued, but he seemed unconvinced. "Look, fixing a leaky boat with a plaster is a false fix, but it is temporary damage control until you will find something else. Do you get it ?"

He looked up this time understanding her argument. "I know, I screwed up.", he admitted adjusting his glasses.

"Well, she isn't any good either!", Marivi took his side making him wide eyed. "What ?! She can't act cold because you made one mistake. But, what do I know. All women are fools!"

Sergio chuckled. "She is going to kill you for saying that! And, for the record, I don't think women are fools!"

"Don't play safe, now!", Marivi patted his cheeks. "Love makes everyone act like fools.". Sergio nodded. "I was married to my husband for 30 years and I knew him for 10 years before that. But, I only knew I was in love, after he told me that I was.", Marivi pouted in embarrassment. And, that made Sergio laugh and was strangely a medicine to his wounded heart. 

"I really do not know what to do!", he sighed like a lost little boy. 

"Do you love her ?", she asked the same question she asked Raquel. 

"I really do. More than I love myself! I would do anything for her!"

"How does it feel to imagine her in another man's arms ?". His eyes instantly teared up and his heart began to pace faster. Smiling at his reaction, Marivi suggested "Well, then make her feel it! Make her feel like she won't be let go from your embrace ever!.... because, if you love something, you don't let it go."

Sergio adjusted his glasses and politely corrected her, "I think the phrase is _'if you love something, you let it go and it will come back to you if it was ever yours'_ ".

  
"Do you want a life with her or not ?", Marivi pretentiously scolded him. 

He looked at the garden, admired her playing happily with Paula and confessed with teary eyes. "I do. I really do. I want a life with her and beyond. I want a family with her, Paula and you. "

"Good boy. You promised us a beach house in some Asian island. Yet, three years later, I am still untanned, in Europe, and now, in some religious place staring at a picture of Jesus Christ!", Marivi complained making Sergio chuckle. Sergio promised that the paradise proposal still holds and one day he looked forward to be a complete family with them. Marivi offered her knowledge about fatherhood which is not too far away for him. If they were living together with them, he would be a parental figure to Paula. The truth is, though he is too scared to admit, he has become very attached to the little Murillo and was eager to assume that role in her life. He, also, explained a gist of their upcoming project. Marivi, who worked as a nurse in a refugee camp, was outraged by any form of human rights violation. She believed that Sergio and Raquel will pull this off successfully. They spoke a lot of history, humanitarian crisis and how life is different from her times. When they were done, Sergio promised to grab Raquel back with all his power. Paula insisted on staying back with her grandmother and spend more time with her. The nurse was happy to look after both of them.

"Mamma, I will come back for dinner, okay ?", Raquel answered checking her watch. They just had tea leaving another two more hours for dinner. Marivi devilishly watched the two cold couple walk back besides each other, proud of the talk she had with them. They loved each other enough to stay hurt for the rest of their lives. They could continue pining or they could fix it. Marivi and almost everyone in that monastery, preferred the later. It was sad to watch Sergio and Raquel walk together but maintaining a distance between them like their were strangers. Their chemistry was too loud that the only people who would believe they are not together are themselves. Internally, Marivi knew that it was almost time they jumped into each other's arms. However, she, also, wondered if her hope was too strong that it felt like knowledge. 

  
On their walk back, Raquel replayed everything her mother had told her. Sergio did the same too. They had a lot to compensate for the years they spent apart. Fate powered with external factors preordained their first meeting. Even though, they both weren't ready for love, it was inevitable no matter how much they resisted. The power they felt together was worth risking their own lives. Internally, they both were grateful to their stars for everything that happened between them. It was their collective responsibility to make the right choices to reach their destined future and thereby honouring every universal force that held them together. 

  
"Umm.. Sergio..", Raquel broke the silence first. His heart warmed up on hearing her soft voice. The Italian sun rays kissed her face, the wind played with her free hair and her eyes reflected the sunlight making him sink in love for her. "For Paula's birthday. I know you said you will pay me later, but I could really use some money to buy stuff, if that's okay ?"

  
He dropped his head looking very hurt by her formal approach. 

Normally, she wouldn't care, but the conversation with her mother changed a lot of her perspective. "Please, don't be hurt. Our relationship is different. But, I don't want the gang to be pissed at you for being biased towards me.", she explained hurriedly.

"Raquel, I came up with the payment concept. I feel stupid that I spoke to you about money, when really everything that I have is yours. Not just money, everything!", he softly answered fixing his glasses. He was certainly nervous to open up to her about his feelings after what he had done to her. But, Marivi was right, he shouldn't let go of someone he loved and valued more than his own life. 

_Everything I have is yours_ , she shyly smiled at that. She belonged to him as well. But, there were a lot of things that were bothering her, especially the baby with Nairobi. She did not fully belong to him until he clarified that promise he made without considering her. "Paula.. she wants a Disney party.", Raquel said locking her hair behind her ear.

He gasped at her gesture. Now that her face was fully visible and brightened by the sun, he wanted to caress it and kiss her. "I know.", he answered resisting his urge. Raquel looked at him, partially not surprised by her daughter making party plans with Sergio. "She told me that she wants a cake with Cinderella on it, a princess frock, tiara and a wand", he disclosed what the kid ordered. 

"Okay, that tiara and wand is new. She did not tell me about that!", she frowned and he laughed at her shrinking expression. She was incredibly cute when she gets upset with little things,; one of many things he missed about her. "Do you know cake places that would accept orders ? We only have three days!", she doubted given the short notice. But, he made a familiar gesture with his hands and glasses that made her smile suspiciously, "You already have a plan, don't you ?"

  
He nodded with a blush. "Umm, I called up a couple of bakeries. I liked one of them. I wanted to confirm with you before I make an order. But, your mom's meeting was more important. So, I couldn't talk to you about it.". Before they could proceed any further, they noticed they reached the hallway and they awkwardly stood between their rooms. Raquel has never entered Sergio's room for a casual discussion. Sergio only went to her room to deliver breakfast or have conversation that ended bitterly. "Umm.. Would you like to come to my room ?", he cleared his throat and asked nervously.

She nodded shyly and followed him. Sergio's room was almost like what she had expected - a lot of books, origamis, papers, clothes neatly arranged, bed well made, but something else caught her attention. There were a lot of whiskey bottles in his room. Sergio was never a frequent drinker; he drank socially, but never had bottles in his personal space. She worried looking at the amount alcohol he has consumed just after his arrival in Italy, which wasn't too long ago. Andres's words about his drinking and depression haunted her.

"Umm.. I don't drink often. Don't worry.", he answered as though he read her mind. 

She knew that those were the words that people, who drink a lot, use. She wasn't ready to believe him, but did not want to overreact anyways. She kept this issue at the back of her mind to resolve if and when they get together. "About the cake..", she changed the topic.

He sat on the corner of his bed and looked at her if she would join, but dragged a chair instead. He proceeded to show her photographs of cake models that the baker suggested. "I like this one", she pointed at a two-step cake with a Cinderella model in a beautiful pink gown on top of it. 

"This is exactly what I liked too.", he added softly making them share a small smile. "The food...", he cleared his throat and moved on to the next item on his agenda. 

"I can cook. We just need to buy the ingredients.", Raquel offered.

"Raquel, I am sure you are excellent.", Sergio politely began to reject her suggestion. "But, it's Paula's birthday. You.. umm. We must spend time with her, not in the kitchen."

  
She looked at him for his proposal, so he continued, "The monks have caterers, we can hire them and give them a menu!"

  
"Paula would want Pizza, fries and literally every other junk food!", she laughed and complained. The noise that came out of her when she laughed was something he hadn't heard in a really long time. His longing heart responded by pushing a tear in his eyes. All he wanted from her was to keep laughing and stay happy, instead he screwed up. 

"Great, I will inform them. Pizza, Pasta, fries, Potato Wedges , Ice cream ?". They agreed on the menu. "And, she needs a princess frock!"

"We need to go shopping.!", she sighed, but frowned at the familiar expression he gave. "You planned that too!"

He nodded nervously. To his relief, she only smiled. He showed her pictures of frocks that came with Tiara and other accessories which he saw in an online Boutique. 

"I love that one!", Raquel moved closer to him with sparkly eyes gleaming at a yellow frock. Sergio felt butterflies setting free in his stomach, when he felt her close to him, heard her excited voice, noticed her wrinkled nose and bright eyes. 

"Me too.", he whispered, but he was certainly not looking at the frock. His eyes were fixated on her, the only one he loved. She felt them, so she locked her hair behind her ears to grant him a closer look, to show him what he has been missing. "Err.. Raquel, umm.. thank you for involving me in this."

  
"Technically, Paula involved you. But, I am glad she did.", she answered truthfully. There are many things about him that upset her, but she was in deep trouble. Because, she can never stay mad at him for too long. Because, she is in love. "I think I should go be with my mother and check on Paula.", she falsely sighed at her duties. 

  
"Raquel...", he called softly as she reached the door. She looked back at him with a warm furrow. "Umm.. Nothing...", he shook his head earning a frown from her. 

She knew it wasn't nothing, but pushing him would only scare him away. But, there was something that kept bothering her all day. His plans to have a baby Nairobi. There is no direct way to speak about it. She couldn't ask him not to do it, even if that is exactly what she wanted to say. Considering the position of their relationship, she had to be subtle and comprehend his opinion about it. "So, I heard about the fatherhood ? Umm..", she lost words, but managed to anxiously ask, " Are you.. Are you excited ?" 

  
He met her eyes as tension filled his, but pleasantly surprised too. He thought about a clear answer to avoid blurting words that would hurt her again, "I am, definitely. I know it is strange and I have.. umm.. no experience.", he chuckled, but she kept a blunt face. "But, I hope I learn to be better at it. ", he wanted to ask for her help, but did not want to ask anything more from her. "It is a scary step in life, but I am ready and I think it will be worth it.", he promised her. 

  
Each word was an arrow to her heart. By the time he finished, her heart was completely drained. The thought of him, offering his sperm to another woman, even if it was without any emotional connection, was salt to her wounded soul. It burnt her alive hurting each cell in her body. Her eyes flooded, but he misconstrued them to be happy and emotional droplets. She left the room with a fast nod and a fake smile, mostly to not break in front of him. The thought of her sharing their life with Nairobi's child will never be digestable. Now, it was up to him to choose. 

_'All men are fools'_ , she heard her mother say. _'Yes, they are'_ , she told herself as she crashed on the floor of her room crying from her gut. Her weak and unstable body, crumbled as her eyes ejected all the hydration she held. She hugged her knees to her chest and kept muffling , _'Please don't do this, Sergio'_ , hoping he would read her mind. But, in vain and exhaustion, she collected herself, splashed some water on her face and held onto her mother's advice like it was her lifeline. Sitting on her bed, she dreamt about all the happy memories they shared together, including the one they had a couple of minutes ago, before she ruined it with her question. 

_'We should leave', his voice echoed in her head._

_'I can't imagine myself doing anything else', she shyly promised to join him with her family._

_'The thing is I messed up your garden', he took her in his protective arms after a very sorrowful day._

"Lisboa ?", the knock on the door dragged her back to reality. 

  
"Bogota!', she frowned surprised by the big man's unanticipated visit. 

  
"May I speak with you .. ?", he asked her nervously. Raquel nodded anxiously. "Umm.. Lisboa.. I don't know how to say this.. but.. umm.. since the day you arrived.. I have been interested in you.."

Raquel's heart panicked on hearing him say these dreaded words. She noticed him make a move at her a couple of times, staring at her as she passed him, but she did not expect him to approach her, given her history with their Professor. 

  
"I know you and the professor were together.. but.. now .. that.. you are ... not..", her nervously looked at her. "Would you like to have dinner with me ? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Bogota! :@ :@ :@ 
> 
> I feel very sorry for Raquel again, having to deal with this clueless yet very sweet man. But, at least they are working on Paula's birthday together :) :) 
> 
> What do you guys think ?? I hope you liked reading it. Please drop me a like and comment , if you think I deserve. it :) Thank you so so much!!


	12. Because my heart is not mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is upset with Bogota about asking Lisboa out.   
> Sergio learns about Raquel's date with Bogota and display extreme reactions.  
> Meanwhile, Raquel changes her mind about the date and settles it with Bogota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, your comments and your personal messages moves me to tears! 😭 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 You guys are the best !!! This fandom is amazing!   
> I am so lucky to have met you all through this story. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Nairobi ?”, a voice whispered with a knock on the door. 

"Oye, Oye. Lisboa. Come in!", Nairobi gladly welcomed the former inspector. "How is your mother ?!"

"She is lucid. .. doing well!", Raquel answered with a relieved smile. 

"Hope she gave the Professor a piece of her mind!", Nairobi rolled her eyes really hoping Marivi pushed some thoughts into that stuck idiot, their Professor. 

"They spoke. But, I don't know what she told him.", Raquel responded looking for a way to bring up her topic. 

"That's good, No ?", Nairobi frowned confused by Raquel's unhappy face. 

"Umm.. That's not why I am here.", Raquel blurted taking a seat next to her. Nairobi furrowed, but held a warm face letting the woman speak. "Err ... Can I borrow a dress from you ?"

"Absolutely, Take whatever you like.", Nairobi waved her hands towards her closet casually causing Raquel to relax. "But, Why? may I ask ?", Nairobi wondered if the Professor actually made a step forward in their relationship. "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to.", she hurried when Raquel looked uncomfortable. 

"No No..", Raquel chuckled. "Umm.. Bogota asked me out for dinner tomorrow and I .... umm... I agreed.", she answered avoiding Nairobi's eyes and went to pick a dress from her wardrobe. Nairobi had her mouth open wide and her brain battled between which problem to worry about. Should she deal with Bogota for deviating from their plan ? Or, Should she worry about Raquel showing signs of being open to another man ? Or should she worry about their Professor's reaction to all of this ? "Umm, Can I take this ?", Raquel pointed at a black dress snapping Nairobi out of her thoughts.

Nairobi swallowed and nodded. "Umm. Raquel, I will steam it and give it to you!"

"No, No, It's fine. I will do it !", Raquel shook her head. 

"Ay Ay! Go visit your mother and daughter. Let me take care of it!", Nairobi grabbed the dress from her hand. 

Hesitantly Raquel agreed and said, "Umm...Thank you, Nairobi.". She smiled gratefully and walked out of her room. Her mother having a lucid day has become rare as her disease progressed. For the first time in many years, she is not stuck in some restaurant making Pizzas, Thanks to Sergio. _Thanks to Sergio_ , she sighed and walked to her mother's building to spend time with her family. To her surprise, her mother felt well enough to cook Pasta for them. Although the elderly woman and the child was upset when she uttered excuses about Sergio's absence, she promised them that she would carry a box for him later on. 

***

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ?!", Nairobi screamed a whisper as she punched Bogota shoulders.

"What?!", he shrugged. 

"YOU ASKED LISBOA OUT ?", Tokyo punched him. 

"Yes I did. So what ?!", the big man frowned massaging his shoulders. 

"YOU DUMBASS!. Did you think about the professor before you asked her ?!", Nairobi bit her anger. 

"Or our plan ?", Tokyo smirked.

"Girls, the plan is stupid. If two people want to be together, they will find a way.", Bogota shut them down. "And, I didn't force Lisboa. It was her choice too!"

"What are you people fighting about ?", Berlin and Palermo joined.

"He asked Lisboa out!", Nairobi pointed at the man and complained.

"And, she agreed!", Bogota smiled proudly. 

"What the fuck ?!", Palermo exclaimed on behalf of a very hurt Andres. "You know that's a violation of men's code.! Lisboa belongs to the Professor. And, what about the plan ?!"

"He thinks the plan is stupid.", Tokyo pursed her lips in annoyance. 

"You are kidding! Wait, is this a part of the plan too ?", Palermo asked.

"Look at Nairobi's face. Does it look like the plan ?", Berlin asked rhetorically. Palermo hoped it was a plan, else, Bogota really screwed up. 

"Bogota don't do this!", Nairobi pleaded.

"Look guys. I am a grown man, who has the freedom to ask a woman he likes, out. She is an independent woman, who is capable of making decisions for herself. And, she chose to say 'yes'. No-one forced her. So, please stay out of this!", he showed them to door to exit, but someone entered instead. 

"What are you all doing here ? Aren't you coming for dinner ?", the Professor frowned at the gang gathered in Bogota's room.

"umm.. Yes, we are.", Nairobi answered exchanging scared looks with Tokyo and the others. 

Sergio who read his brother's face questioned, "What's going on ?!"

"You should speak to Lisboa", Berlin answered calmly with his pitiful eyes. 

"No. Tell me! Why are you all here ? Where is she ?", his mind wondered if she is quitting on their plan and leaving. 

"Professor, I asked Lisboa out and she agreed.", Bogota cleared all his questions in the most insensitive way. "I like her, since the drinking game. As, you are not a thing anymore.. I would like to get to know her. And, she seemed to feel the same way too."

It was all too much for Sergio to process. His head was collapsing in front of their eyes, but thankfully, his body guarded his pride in front of his gang. He cleared his throat, "That's .. um... nice.. good luck..". He marched away from them as fast as he could, ignoring all the argument that happened in the room while he left. 

***

"Hermanito!", Andres knocked to check on his brother. He was right to come check on him, as Sergio was working his way through the second bottle of whiskey. "Sergio", he knocked again, but entered despite receiving no response from the other end. "What the hell, Sergio ? Are you drinking again ?"

"No.. I am drinking... still...", Sergio slurred his words as tears fled his eyes. 

"Hermanito, listen to me. Talk to Raquel. Understand the whole story." 

"Why ? Why do you want me to feel more insufficient than ever ? Why ? ", he began to get irritated by his brother's logical suggestion. "Do you hate me ?"

"Sergio, mi vida. I would never..."

"You are jealous, aren't you ?!", Sergio muttered with blood shot eyes. Andres who was taken aback by his accusation, suddenly sensed the familiar emotion. Sergio was trying to pick a fight with him to avoid his misery. "You, who had five failed marriages, only to discover you are gay! But, your little brother loved one woman till death. You are jealous!", Sergio stared him down, but Andres would take any bullets from him if it helped him feel better. "How is that possible ? Sergio is the inept dependent one! How did a woman fall for him and not me ?", Sergio imitated Andres.

"Sergio, please..", Andres pleaded and visibly teared up.

"GET OUT!", he screamed breaking an empty bottle on the floor. "LEAVE ME ALONE", he yelled when Andres did not leave. 

"Sergio, listen to me. Ra-..", Andres calmly began.

"You don't get to say her name.", Sergio warned with a broken piece of glass in his hand. "You, who offered her an apartment in Italy.. You, who contributed to our separation, does not get to lecture me.."

"Sergio, that was a pla..", Andres was ready to blurt out their plan.

"GET OUT!", Sergio pushed him on the floor, but Andres did not fight back. 

"Sergio, please...", Andres tried to stop him from opening the third bottle of liquor, but was pushed to the floor again.

"Don't you have manners ? GET OUT ASSHOLE!", Sergio screamed and Andres left him alone. An year ago, doctors warned Sergio to control his drinking as his liver deteriorated. Since Raquel's arrival it seemed to have reduced, but after now, Andres worried that he would lose his brother to love. Sergio continued drinking imagining Raquel, his tiny, sweet, sensitive, brilliant Raquel, in Bogota's arms. 

***

Enjoying a meal cooked by her mother, made Raquel's heart flutter with joy. Her eyes moistened as she blissfully watched Marivi spoon-feeding Paula and the kid telling a million stories to her Abuela. Despite, everything that she has been blessed with, she felt incomplete. Her family had left a chair for Sergio and that now was unoccupied. Her heart felt vacant. _What have I done ?_ , she thought when the sudden reality struck her like lightening. How the hell did she accept to go out with Bogota ? Could she picture Bogota in that empty chair ? She tried to imagine a family meal with him and it did not feel right. The space in her heart belonged to Sergio and so did the spot in their family table. She cursed her stolen and stubborn heart for her unhappiness. 

"Is everything okay, Hija ?", Marivi asked with a pinch of worry when she noticed Raquel stare into space absent-mindedly.

"Si, Mamma. Everything is fine! Everything is clear", Raquel answered softly not daring to tell her about her date. She couldn't wait to reach the monastery to fix it with Bogota. Cursing herself for making an impulsive decision and fearing Sergio's reaction to her stupidity, she hurriedly gobbled her food. Every moment with her mother, she felt like she was slapped by guilt, treason and many things she was not proud to admit. Before speaking to Bogota, she had to see Sergio's face, to confess about her mistake. But, wait, he did not tell her about the baby arrangement with Nairobi ? Why should she feel the need to be truthful ? She erased that thought and decided to deal with Bogota directly. Her heart dreaded the day Sergio gets to know about this. She wondered if Sergio would be scared of Raquel's reaction to his baby agreement with Nairobi ? He did not look guilty. Was he too good at hiding his feelings ? Has Raquel lost the ability to read Sergio's mind ?

Losing the last drop of patience, she hastily dumped some Pasta in a box and carried Paula.

"That's the enthusiasm I want to see you in you!", Marivi winked at her daughter assuming she was in a hurry to make love to Sergio. 

Mamma you cannot be more wrong, she thought, but smiled to keep her mother happy. "Good night, Mamma. I love you!", she planted kissed on her mother's cheeks. "I will see you for breakfast tomorrow, okay ?". Paula waved a dramatic farewell to her grandmother and kept waving until they went out of sight. 

"I hope Sergio likes the Pasta, Mamma.", Paula said clinging on to her mother's neck.

  
"I am sure he will, sweetheart", Raquel smiled confidently. 

"PAULAA!", Helsinki called from the veranda.

"HELSI!", Paula screamed squirming in her mother's embrace. 

"Umm.. I am taking care of Cinci too. Can Paula play with us ?", Helsinki approached Raquel.

"Yes, of course.", Raquel handed Paula, who readily jumped, to Helsinki and watched the big bearded man carry her safely to the play area. 

She, then, went to Sergio's room and knocked a couple of times, but the door remained locked. Respecting his privacy and wondering if he slept early, she put the pasta in the fridge with a note " _Sergio, Mamma made this to your liking. Hope you like it :)_ ". The moment had come for her to clear air with Bogota. She took three deep breathes and knocked his door. "Bogota! Hi!", she waved at him uncomfortably as he came closer to her. Anyone other than Sergio, approaching her with romantic intentions, felt wrong as hell. "Umm.. can we talk ?"

  
"Lisboa. Come in! Of course!", he invited her into his room and she reluctantly walked in. "What happened ?"

  
"Umm.. Bogota.. I think I need to come clean with you.", Raquel fiddled with her fingers and lowered her eyes as she struggled to find the right words. "Earlier, when I said I would go out with you, I know you meant a 'date' and I agreed. As I gave it more thoughts, I have come to realise that I can't give anyone a chance like that in my life... Not since I met him.."

Bogota sighed and hung his head, but did not interrupt her.

Swallowing the guilt that rose upon his reaction, she continued, "Bogota, please, I am very very sorry. I don't want to waste your time. You deserve someone who could commit to you and that someone is not me.", she explained politely with a warm smile. "Because, though I am not with him physically.. I .. my heart belongs to him since the day we fell in love. I am so so so sorry, Bogota. It would be wrong if I go out with you."

Bogota smiled sadly, "It's alright. I understand. I don't know what I was thinking. After the drinking game, you seemed like an interesting person, I wanted to know you more."

"You still can. We can still be friends, if you like. We can eat dinner tomorrow and get to know each other."

"You would like that ?!", he sparkled. She nodded. "I mean, I already told the guys I am going out with you, I don't want to look like a loser.", he said sounding like a small boy which totally did not suit his huge figure. "I will tell them later that it did not work out."

"I would be okay with that.", she smiled, but the smile faded as she comprehended his words, "Wait. What guys ? Who knows ? Does he know ?"

"Everybody. You told Nairobi, and then I got punched by the Tokyo and Nairobi.", he chuckled, but she looked worried. "Yes, the professor knows too."

She gasped in shock and fear and began to tremble. "Hey Hey! Shh.. Listen.. He will understand if you explain it to him. I can help too.", he rushed to calm her rising panic. 

  
She cleared her throat and asked, "What did he say ?"

"Umm.. he wished me good luck..", he answered and met her defeated eyes, "But, I don't think he meant it. He looked like he was hurt, deeply.".

  
She nodded softly. "I will speak with him tomorrow. Thanks for understanding, Bogota. I am really very sorry".

"For what it's worth, I think you are an amazing person, Lisboa. The Professor is a lucky man.", Bogota smiled warmly at her. 

"Thanks, But I am the lucky one.", she replied modestly and left his room to plan a conversation with Sergio. Her heart pounded in her ears, punishing her for the mess she created. Her own mother and daughter won't respect her for her action. Though she would never admit it for her own dignity, she was so mad at him, that she was immature enough to accept another man's date invite. She felt so small and petty in front of herself. ' _Sergio, I am sorry._ ', she muttered and fell on her knees to cry her shame out. ' _I screwed up. I am sorry. Please don't leave me_.', she cried. The wall that separated her and Sergio was the closest to him she deserved right now. She greedily took the opportunity and caressed it as she continued to apologise to him mentally. 

Sergio, meanwhile, was angry at everyone, except Raquel. He blamed himself for making Raquel feel less loved that she went to look for it elsewhere. He, though, was confident that no man would love her like he does, knew he was in no position to deserve someone like her, after how he screwed up literally ever chance she gave him. Bogota leveraging his shortcomings for personal benefits outraged him. He wished he could smash a bottle on his head to keep him away from Raquel. _His Raquel. 'Please don't do this, Raquel. Please don't leave me_.', he begged kneeling in front of the same wall that divided his room from hers. He gently caressed it, rested his head and muttered, ' _He is not right for you. No one is. But, I am_.'. He finished his bottle of scotch and continued to beg to the wall. Tears streamed down two pairs of eyes at the same time, as they continued to mutter different things to the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D. No cliffhangers there! What do you think ?! Please, I would be very grateful if you leave a kudos/comment. I would love to hear from you. Thank you so so much ! #Serquel forever!!


	13. Our love lives ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel reach a point where there is no turning back :( He ruined it with his ego, reminding her of everything she hated in men, everything she dealt with when she was married to Alberto. Sergio was no different, except he was drunk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, 
> 
> I am moved by the number of people who love this story :D :D. As you all know, covid lockdown has released and my work is keeping me busy. So, it is hard for me to do frequent updates, but I will post one chapter a week. I, also, post one chapter in my other fics - Tropical Retreat and Love heist :) I hope you guys have the time to check them out too :D :D. 
> 
> Thank you a MILLLION times for all the love that I did not know I deserved. You guys make me work harder and I learn so much from all of you. Thank you so so much :D:D 
> 
> Your love, comments and private messages flutter my heart. But, I don't know what I did to be offered other gifts from you all.
> 
> @LoveyRaquel, Thank you for creating a moodboard for this story, It was so so so lovely. I am very very thankful to you. It was a very kind gesture and my first gift. It means so much to me!! Would you please accept this chapter as a gift to honor your efforts ? It would make me very happy. Thank you so so much!!!

[](https://ibb.co/hWBGyhg)  
  
[](https://ibb.co/DkwGmZQ)  
  


Waking up with heavy baggy eyes reminded her of how she slept after pouring her hearts out to a damn wall. A wall, which was much better at emoting than the stupid love of her life. Her body stiffened under Paula wrapped arms and legs and naturally groaned as it regained the warm blood supply. Her lonely, but bright room made her confront her sad loveless reality, however, her peaceful child sleeping next to her and the butterflies on her cast that the men, Sergio, drew for her filled the void with some hope. No matter how scary it was, she has clear things up with Sergio. Her version of betrayal was agreeing to eat a friendly dinner with a man who has romantic interests in her, without the consent of the man who hardly tried to express his love for her. What a pathetic life, she thought. Irrespective of that, she owed him the truth and eventually they must exchange a million apologies. Practicing dialogs to speak to him, while she brushed and showered, she was stressed more than ever. Back in Madrid, she brought a white mini skirt and an over-the-head top to wear when she reunites with him. This, however, was before shit hit the roof in her life and she found herself homeless with two dependants. She, still, kept the dress with the hope of her dreams coming true, one day not so far away from then. She, also, brought sexy lingerie for her time in bed with her shy man. Caressing the soft lacy fabric with her hands, she sadly chuckled at how he would come soon after he sees her in one of these. ‘I will put you to good use, I promise.’, she spoke to it. It is not like she did not have good clothes to wear for a date, but all the clothes she owned, had ‘For dates with Sergio’ written all over it. Every nice dress she brought in these three years, she had kept him in mind. No other man deserved to see her in them, hence she borrowed Nairobi’s dress for the date. Oh god, the date, she swallowed. She must find Sergio. 

“Umm.. Where is the Professor ?”, she asked Tokyo after literally searching every possible room, ground and garden.

"He went to the city. To arrange something for the heist.", Tokyo shrugged keeping her eyes on her breakfast. 

Oh, Raquel frowned. Why was she disappointed ? Was she expecting him to inform her where he went ? Is it an unfair expectation ?

"Help yourself.", Tokyo pointed at some breakfast. 

Raquel grabbed some eggs, bread and coffee before she asked. "Do you know when he would come back ?"

"Nairobi told me he would return for dinner.", Tokyo responded. Soon Stockholm, Denver and Helsinki joined the table with wide yawns. 

"Lisboa, you were asleep, last night. I put Paula in bed with you. I hope that's okay ?", Helsinki asked meaning an apology for entering her room without seeking permission.

Raquel who understood his tone hurried to reply, "No No! It's perfectly fine. Thank you. I was too tired, I suppose, I don't remember how I fell asleep."

"Yeah. You sounded deep asleep.", Helsinki nodded. 

  
"Where is the Professor ?", Denver asked noticing the absence of the early riser.

"City. Heist. Planning.", Tokyo answered in shorthand earning a frown from the man. 

"He has some heist work in the city.", Raquel expanded those words.

This time, it was Berlin who asked the next question. "Alone ?"

"Yes, I think.", Raquel answered looking at Tokyo for confirmation who nodded affirmatively. 

"Strange.", Palermo commented pecking a little kiss on Berlin's cheeks.

"Get a room, guys!", Denver choked covering his eyes. 

"Wait until Lisboa and the Professor get together! They would be humping in every damn corner of this monastery making Jesus curse in heaven", Palermo winked and the rest laughed loudly, but Raquel only rolled her eyes shyly. 

"Umm. What's the plan for today ?", one of them asked breaking the party.

"Marseille is waiting in the ground to give you all stunt coaching in the morning. After lunch, Bogota will teach how to handle the equipment to melt and process the gold. ", Palermo informed the team and eyed them to go to the ground at once. "Cinci and Paula would be taken care by the babysitters.", he added looking at the concerned mothers. 

"Lisboa, Berlin and I would be in the planning room. We have a lots of gaps to figure out. Let's get digging.", Palermo jumped on his feet expecting his planning committee to join at the soonest. 

Raquel grabbed a quick minute to kiss Paula good morning before the babysitter took over. "Where is Sergio, Mamma ?", the kid asked wondering why there was no hot breakfast platter ready for her. 

"He.. umm.. has some work in the city. He will be back in the evening. The babysitter will make you breakfast and you can eat with Cinci, cariño. Is that okay ?", Raquel smiled warmly and caressed her little one's worried face. 

She nodded instantly, but frowned again. "Sergio taught me a bird Origami. But, I am stuck at one step. I thought I could ask him in the morning."

"I am sure he would be happy to teach you, mi amor. Why don't you ask him in the evening ?". The little girl nodded slowly and kept her half made origami aside to continue kissing her mother before she leaves for work. Raquel was around till the babysitter brought Cinci to join Paula and left planting kisses on both the kids. 

The gang was sweating through every pore as Marseille challenged them really hard with every defence move. Meanwhile, Lisboa, Berlin and Palermo read multiple documents to design their defence plan within the bank, weapons and other logistic requirements. They had to carry about tons of weapons, bullets and bombs in 3-4 BRIPAC vans without raising suspicions. Hence, the packaging had to be seamless. They ordered all the procurement needed before lunch and were satisfied about their progress. The gang after stunt training had to drag themselves to lunch as they were exhausted and drained by the time it was over. 

"Marseille killed us.", Denver answered when Raquel raised an eyebrow at them.

"Palermo is killing us.", Berlin smirked at the hard time his partner gave them in their planning room. Palermo, an engineer, would never accept theories unless they were accompanied by a well detailed execution plan. So, Lisboa's hopeful assumptions about a plan or Berlin's ad-hoc spontaneity were unacceptable to him. They wasted no time, however. They gobbled lunch and hid in their planning room. Bogota, in the meantime, was very understanding when some of the gang wanted to take a shower before they proceeded. The Professor had asked Palermo to come up with a list of things that he would need in his van and also safe parking spots, routes and garages to swap vans. This involved them reviewing each and every road in a very intricate map blocking their vision from everything else. By the end of the session, their eyes were so blurred by the lines that they felt impaired. Despite the challenging afternoon, they were able to finish the task assigned. The machinery session was less taxing and more interesting. Bogota gave them live examples of melting metal, soldering and everything they needed to know. Most importantly, he reviewed the safety measures as clearly as he could, ensuring everyone in the team understood. At the end of the session, the gang had little steel balls that they could use as bullets in their toy guns and also throw at each other, which is what they mostly did. Tired and exhausted, they all crashed in their rooms drinking by themselves, while Raquel painfully remembered her supposed friendly dinner with Bogota, about which she hadn't informed Sergio yet.

"Ready for the evening ?", Bogota asked with a smile. 

"Yea. ummm Yea. Of course.", Raquel stumbled with a blank eyes. 

"Lisboa you can say 'no'. I won't force you. It's really fine.", Bogota assured her. 

"Hey. No really. I was having a tough day with the team. I am fine. Let's do this. umm.. Where do you want to meet ?", she enquired hoping she didn't have to choose. 

"Umm.. Actually.", Bogota blushed. "I asked the guys to leave us alone by 7PM. They agreed to stay in the gardens, until we finish dinner."

"Oh. Um. That's really nice of them.", Raquel answered surprised by the gang's cooperation.

"Yeah.", he chuckled comprehending her shock. "Umm. And, I will be cooking dinner. If that's okay ?", he proposed.

"That would be very kind. Thank you Bogota.", she nodded with a warm smile. They agreed that Bogota would pick her up from her room and walk her to the kitchen, because according to him, it is how a gentleman treats a woman. Raquel did not hide the happiness on her face, when she finally felt respected and valued by another man after a really long time. No doubt, Sergio would treat her respectfully for the rest of his life, but Sergio is also very different from an average man. Though it was a friendly dinner, she felt shamefully thrilled by it. She sang in the bathroom while she took a shower and enjoyed every droplet touching her skin. When she dried her hair and put the dress on, it was almost time for dinner. She could hear the gang chat and leave the monastery as they planned. A gentle furrow appeared on her face when she heard a knock on her door much before the actual scheduled pickup time. She opened the door to an empty hallway. She scanned the entire room to only find the gang walk to the garden. Guessing who could have knocked, she walked back into her room shrugging assuming that it was a prank to interrupt her. 

***

"What are you doing ?", Martin asked Andres who was hesitantly hovered outside Raquel's room. 

"What any good brother would do.", Andres muttered. 

"Which is ?", the engineer prompted. 

"I am going to ask her not to hurt my little brother's feelings. Beg her, if it needs to be done.", Andres confessed embarrassed with himself. 

"Oh god!. No! What about her feelings ?"

"I know, it's selfish! But, he is my brother.", Andres impulsively knocked her door. 

"Andres, that woman is in her room, dressing up, because a man had the balls to invite her for dinner and treat her rightly. Don't ruin it for her.", Martin explained his mistake. "Please", he asked sadly. 

Andres reluctantly nodded and left with his partner. 

***

"Are you ready, my lady ?", Bogota appeared outside her door, when she opened the door to a loud knock. 

She smiled at the huge man holding a little yellow rose in his hand and dressed in a well pressed suit. "I am. Thank you for the flower, it's beautiful.", she accepted the flower from his hands. 

He offered to take her hand and she nodded her consent. He gently took her palms and led her to the kitchen. "Bogota, this is .. wow... ", Raquel's eyes sparkled wide as she glanced at the neatly setup room. Bogota had draped the table with a beautiful silky white and gold cloth. He had also picked the best plates and the nicest silver cutleries available in the monastery. "Spectacular", she gleed, but quickly shifted to a guilt filled serious tone. The man who was interested in her, invited her for a dinner date. She first agreed and then turned it down due to her unbounded love for Sergio. But, that did not stop Bogota from giving her the date experience he thought she deserved. "I am so sorry, Bogota. Any woman would be lucky to date a man like you; I mean, you have put in so much efforts for me, who declined your interests. I just feel very unfortunate that I am not one of them.". Suddenly she remembered Andres's words about love - 'Love demands weird things' and smiled shyly. He was right, here she stood in front of a man who was trying to make her like the centre of the universe despite her clear intentions. Yet, her heart wants a man who hasn't bothered to inform her about his whereabouts. Yes, Love demands weird things and the heart wants what it wants.

"Don't be sorry. I feel lucky that you agreed to be my friend.", Bogota assured her sincerely. They shared a warm smile for a minute and he leaned to kiss her cheek. She stepped away upon feeling uncomfortable with his body near her. He respectfully retreated upon her reaction, though his intentions were well within the friends zone. She read his apologetic face and smiled a 'It's okay' in return. 

  
"Step.away.from.her.", a hoarse voice commanded from behind. It was deep enough to break the moment for both of them. Raquel turned first to see Sergio holding couple of bags in his hands and staring at Bogota darkly. Bogota followed Raquel's eyes to land on Sergio as well. 

"Hello, Professor.", he greeted coldly.

"You heard what I said. Step away from her.", the Professor ordered again. 

"Sergio, listen to me. We were just casually dining..", Raquel hurried to explain, but the man ignored her and continued to walk closer towards Bogota with rage filled eyes.

"Hold these.!", he pushed his carry bags into Raquel's hands. "Go to your room.", he ordered her to leave and kept his fuming eyes fixed on the huge man in the room. Raquel carried his bags, but refused to take any more orders from him. It was her choice to decide if she stayed or not. 

"What if I don't ?", Bogota shrugged. It was his night with the woman he, once, liked and he wasn't going to let the professor to use his authority to ruin it. 

But, it wasn't authority that bearded nerdy man was trying to establish. He used his hands, instead. One strong punch on Bogota's neck, he was on the floor gasping. "Then, I will have to punch the life out of you.", Sergio gritted. The moment he heard about Bogota's date with his woman, he wanted to stab the man. But, the non-violent idealist in him, refused to follow his plan. One little thought overshadowed his morals - Raquel and Bogota kissing. Yes, Sergio thought of the man kissing Raquel and the next thing he knew, Bogota was on the floor struggling to breathe. 

"What the hell, asshole ? A man does not...", Bogota coughed his words, but Sergio punched his face and launched on him to pin him down.

"FOR GOD SAKES. SERGIO PLEASE, STOP.", Raquel screamed, dropped all the bags and ran to separate them. Sergio pushed her tiny figure away and continued to clench Bogota's tie to get more control. "Sergio, please, I am scared. I am afraid of you, Sergio.", she cried hugging his neck. Her trembling body against him was sufficient to bring him out of his monstrous zone. He slowly loosened his grip, but continued to stare at Bogota, while he held Raquel to help her calm down. "Please let's go..", she began but Bogota who took Sergio's emotional weakness to his advantage pounced on him. 

"BOGOTA!", it was Berlin and Nairobi who shouted at the big man. They rushed to pull him back, while Raquel stopped Sergio from continuing the fight. "What the hell is going on here ?", Berlin scolded the two immature men. 

  
"Bogota, please I am so sorry. I will explain it to him. Please, I am very very sorry for everything. You don't deserve this at all. I am sorry.", Raquel begged after their perfect catchup was ruined. Bogota lowered his eyes to respect the woman's tears and apologies. 

"Sergio, Raquel leave right now.", Berlin ordered. "Nairobi, take Bogota to my room."

"I am so sorry for my behaviour, Ra-.", Bogota stepped forward to apologise. 

"You will never call her by her name, you hear me ?", Sergio uttered angrily. 

"THAT"S ENOUGH. LEAVE.", Berlin lost his patience. Raquel carried the bags and dragged Sergio by his elbows to his room. Sergio's room smelled like liquor and had pieces of broken glass scattered everywhere, nothing like what Raquel pictures his ideal room. 

  
"Care to explain what was that about ?", Raquel was ready to interrogate the man with her arms crossed, twisted lips and a shot of dismay aimed at him.

Her tone combined with the state of his room angered him with a pinch of embarrassment. The last thing he wanted is, for her, to see the drunkard he has become. In just one day, he terrified her with his violent side and now worried her by exposing his alcohol dependent side. "Explain ? Me ? Get out of my room, Raquel.", he pointed at the door, carefully using a gentle tone, yet, defending himself from his threatened vulnerability. 

"I am not going anywhere, until I hear an explanation from your mouth.", she said coldly.

"You are not going anywhere, then! Unless, you have Bogota waiting for you in bed." he answered equally coldly and grabbed another drink.

"Sergio, you will think and speak respectfully to me. Because, tomorrow when the alcohol wears out, you are going to be hurt by your words more than I am.", Raquel tried to take his hand , but he shook it off to drink more. "Stop drinking, please.", she pleaded. 

"Why do you care ?", he took his first gulp and repeated "Why do you care ? huh ? I spend a day in the city buying clothes and gifts for _your_ child, while you dress up and eat dinner with other men."

The veins on her face shot with rage, shock and utter despair. Battling the conflict of emotions in her mind, she gasped and replied, "I am sorry, my child's birthday is such a big inconvenience to you, Sergio. You don't have to worry about it. I can take care of her. I have done it all my life. By myself.", she began to tear up hurt by his words. Hurt, because, this is very similar to how Alberto blamed her every time he took any efforts for Paula. All men are the same, her brain thought, yet her heart vouched for Sergio. "And, you don't get to judge who I go out with. That's my life.". Her tears were dripping unaware of the next stab coming at her. 

"You are right. I shouldn't judge you. I must judge myself. For falling for a woman, who only wanted a good bang from me.", he agreed sarcastically.

"What ??!", she squealed in pain. 

"I heard you speak to Angel, admitting that you will sleep with the stranger you met at the cafe, me, for a good shake.", he reminded her patiently. "That's all I am. A good time in bed. Sorry, I expected more, when you were just a forty year old horny divorcee, trying to prove a point to her ex-husband, who had progressed in life before you.". With that he already knew he crossed a line and she confirmed that with a tight slap on his face. Immediately regretting his words, he stood caressing his cheeks and looking at her fearfully. She was red, wide-eyed, teary, running out of breathe, shivering and sinking in the ocean of agony that he threw at her. 

"Is that what you thought of me ? That I slept with you to prove a point ? That I trusted you, brought you home to meet my mother and daughter, promised to build a future with you, for a fuck ? For an orgasm ?", she shot questions drowning in her own shattered pieces. It was only, then, he, disgusted with himself, now, realised the intensity of his words and the irreversible damage he caused. She did everything for him. His heist was a success because of her sacrifice. She was working job after job, yet, never revealed his whereabouts to anyone. She was in love. He, selfishly, hoped, despite all of this, she would still be in love. He hated the cheap route he took to kick her out of his room to save his honour, but only looked more disgraceful in front of her. Several reasons why the Professor always controlled his mind, his words and his actions was because he knew that his ego was disastrous. She was living it, in front of his eyes. He lost all credibility and stood in front of her lowering his eyes in shame. "I must be an idiot, then. Because, I thought we were in love."

  
We were in love, I am deeply very sorry, he screamed silently.

  
Before he could say anything, she left. Tears streaming down her eyes, she rushed to her room. His words killed her heart. But, she was more ashamed of the woman that she is, worrying about his feelings more than hers and that it would hurt him badly when he comes to his god damn senses. She cried thinking he was going to punish himself for the rest of his life for speaking to her the way he did. Only she could understand that he took this cold and rude approach just to avoid her from seeing the alcoholic that he has become. She sobbed and blamed herself for being the only person who could understood him. The sense of responsibility and obligation she felt towards him was embarrassing the independent woman in her. Any other normal woman, would have left him. But, here she was, crawled in bed, crying because of she is in love with her coward idiot. Cursing herself, she took deep breathes and remembered his words, _'Don't you want to run away from it all ?_ '. She nodded. _'I want to run away.'_ , she told herself, grabbed Sergio's car keys from the kitchen and marched to the monastery parking. A lot of people called after her, but she couldn't care less. It was not his voice, so she needn't stop. Ramming the pedals as hard as she could, she drove where the car took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Fight! Hope you guys don't curse Sergio too much, or maybe just curse him because he deserves it for being so cheap!! Thank you for reading this chapter!! I hope you will continue following this story :D :D. Thank you so so much. Kudos and comments would mean so much to me !!


	14. Living is a gamble, baby, loving is much the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy memory of Raquel's life before she met Sergio in the hotel. Raquel makes a deal with herself to handle Sergio and fix their lives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, How are you guys today ???!! This is a soft chapter focussed on Raquel.! I hope you like it :D :D

_Two weeks before she met Sergio, Florence,_

"Sir, I am at your pickup location.", Raquel called her client waiting to pick him up for a weekend trip. Driving people around for day trips, was one of Raquel's job, however Paula's extravagant birthday made it difficult for her to make ends meet. Hence, she drove people on long weekend trips, where, yes, she slept in the car. Most of customers never asked her where she slept or ate, because for them she was one of the cab drivers who wouldn't bug them about it while they were spending time with their family. Whereas, some kind ones, would offer her accommodation and food, to which she would politely refuse stating a simple lie that she had a friend nearby and park the car streets away from them to rest for the night. Her lies worked with everyone but, Mr Welder. 

"What a surprise! A female cab driver! Women are not directionally challenged, after-all.", the man exclaimed. 

"Most certainly not, sir.", she chuckled almost disguising the offence she took from his statement. 

"Huh! What a world! Anyways, I won't be needing your services.", the man answered bluntly. 

_No! No! No!._ She still had a couple of debts to pay, after Paula's birthday and surprisingly this customer was willing to pay a higher amount which would take the pressure of her. No way, she was letting him go, no matter how offensive he sounds. "Sorry sir. Is something wrong ?"

"I asked Marco for a polite and patient cab driver. Never in my mind, I imagined it would be a lady. So, no!", he blurted childishly. 

"Sir, I know I am a woman. I, also, know I am a good driver and a safe one, because I drive my family around too. So, why don't you give me a chance ? If you are uncomfortable, I will drop you back and you don't have to pay me..", she explained trying to calm the man, mostly for the money. Thanks to her previous job, she had a lot of experience dealing with men who underestimated her capabilities only because she did not have something hanging between her legs. The fucking patriarchy, she exhaled.

The man remained silent for a while, "You don't understand do you ? Why don't you come inside and I will show you ?", he grumbled disappointed by her stubbornness. 

Frowning, she parked the car and walked into his ground floor room in a senior care centre, "Hello ?", she knocked, but the door was open. 

"Come in.", the man invited her. Astonishingly, this was not a family trip, he was a stern-faced, strict looking, single old man, frail and well-dressed. "Sit.", he ordered pointing at a chair. She obeyed almost intimidated by him. "Listen to me lady, I don't doubt your driving skills. You women have managed to do everything a man does, these days. So, I am not surprised. But, I have a problem.", he waved his hands to explain. "I am old and I need support while walking."

Raquel furrowed to listen carefully. What is wrong about that, she wondered. 

"I would need to hold someone's hands when I walk. I can't do that with you, because, I don't want you to think I am some creepy old pervert or lose your patience with me and think you are running some senior services.", he sighed in embarrassment. 

  
Poor man, she sighed mentally, but kept a warm smile. Someone probably treated him rudely in the past, she empathised. "Sir, I understand your hesitation. When you see me, you see me as a woman. But, I only see an old human being in you, who needs support. And, I take care of my mother at home, so I understand old age ailments.", she looked into his eyes assuringly. "You can hold my hands and I will help you go wherever you want to go. Okay ?"

  
The man looked very touched, surprised and took her hands. "Okay, then. Are you sure you can drive ? I don't want to die in a road accident", he joked playfully trying to offend her. 

She laughed. "I don't plan on dying either. So, for my own wellness, I will drive safe."

  
The man was fully convinced and found comfort in her warmth. "Alright. Take me to your car!", he reached out to her arms, she supported his weight carefully and helped him settle in the car. 

"Sir, you would like to go to Pitigliano ?", Raquel confirmed. and the old man nodded happily. "Okay", she smiled. 

The car drive was relatively silent, the man had been lost in his thoughts for almost an hour, until Raquel interrupted him, "Sorry to bother you sir. If you like me to stop for coffee or a bathroom break, please let me know."

"You are no bother dear. Maybe in an hour, we could stop ?"

"Noted. Sure.", she nodded with a smile. 

"Now, tell me. Why is a fine lady like you working such jobs ?", he asked seriously.

"Fine ladies have families and they get hungry too, sir.", she answered politely. 

"Fair point. Did you not study ? You could do a safer job, you know."

His questions dug her past in not a very happy way, he could tell, but it amazed him how she still kept a smile through all of it when she replied, "I am educated, but not something that is useful now anyways.". The old man hummed and kept quiet again, which was relieving to Raquel, for not too long, though. "Sorry, love, what is your name ?"

"Raquel. Raquel Murillo."

The man's eyes widened and clapped, "Inspector Murillo. That's how you are familiar!". Not sharing his excitement, she gulped as the panic planted in her stomach. She spent an entire year in Italy without being recognised, what were the odds of a passenger to recognise her ? Reading her face, the man apologised, "You are not as happy as I am, I am sure. My sincerest apologies dear."

  
"I am fine, really. Thank you.", she muttered fighting her tears. 

He cleared his throat, "If it helps, I did not believe anything that came in the news! They are just very unfair to you. You were right to run away from that place. It's too hostile to survive."

Feeling mixed emotions after listening to him, it was her turn to clear a throat even louder, "Thank you. It helps.", she nodded sincerely. 

  
Raquel, as agreed, stopped to help him to the bathroom, brought coffee and some snacks. He, in return, insisted, no matter how much she refused, that she bought some for herself and paid for it. He, a retired army man himself, had too many stories to share, sad and happy ones. Travelling around the globe, he had so many experiences, history to keep them occupied until they reached his destination. 

"Ah, this is my home!", the old man happily looked at an old European house. "I just want to spend some time, we can leave by lunch tomorrow, okay ?"

"Okay.", she smiled, parked the car and helped him into his house. "Please call me when you need me to pick you up.", she said and stood to leave.

  
"Where would you be staying ?", he asked concerned about his new friend.

"Oh.. I have a friend in this area, I would be staying with her."

"Where ? I know every family here.", he frowned and she was totally unprepared for this question, because no-one ever bothered to cross the point of courtesy. 

"Umm.. Just two kilometres away. You wouldn't know her. She is new."

"Raquel, you are a bad liar. ", he chuckled busting her out. "Were you going to book a hotel ?", he furrowed.

"Actually, yes. I was just going to find one nearby.", she lied more convincingly.

He hummed and decided on behalf of her, "My daughter's room is free. You can use that."

"No, Please. It's really not necessary.", she refused politely. 

"Nonsense.", he grunted like a strict father upset with his child. "Stay. I, also, have a daughter. I wouldn't be letting her roam around in the middle of the night." Touched and warmed up by his care and protection, she silently agreed. "Good girl.", he nodded. 

She was incredibly grateful for the kindness the man showed towards her. The bedroom was warm and cosy with a ensuite bathroom much better than sleeping in the car and using the petrol station bathroom. Something about the man represented integrity and respect. His eyes were so deep as if he lived longer than his age. Lying on her bed, she dreamed about _her_ man's eyes, his lips, his touch and every memory of their limited time together, which she was scared that it would fade away. The Italian morning sun kissed her face as she woke up to a freshly brewing coffee.

"Good Morning, sir.", she greeted her the man reading his newspaper. 

"Raquel, My name is Reynolds Welder. And, yes Good Morning. Did you sleep well ?", he peeped through his glasses.

"Yes, I did, Mr Welder. Let me go make us some toast and eggs.", she welcomed herself into an insufficiently equipped kitchen and managed to fix a decent breakfast platter.

"Thank you, child.", he nodded her to join him at the table as they quietly enjoyed the morning chirping birds and breeze. "So, truth time, what were your sleeping arrangements for last night ?"

She chuckled shyly and hesitantly replied, "I usually sleep in the car."

  
He took his eyes off the bread and shot her a pained look. A few of minutes of silence, he cleared his throat alerting Raquel, "Truth again: Was it love or just sex with that Professor man ?"

"Love. We fell in love.", she answered confidently. 

"I thought so. So, what the hell are you doing here, then ? Driving people around, while your rich ass boyfriend is shitting gold ?", he chuckled but curious. 

"Ugh! I ran into some money problems. I am saving to go to him. If there was someway I could communicate this to him, I am sure he would send a private plane to get me. But, it's not like he left me a phone number while he escaped."

"And, he would not have moved on ?", he shrugged.

"Very sure that he is sitting alone dreaming about me, just as I am.", she smiled though she was slightly insecure. "My turn now, truth, what are you doing here ?"

"Well, This is my wife's house. She and I came here for a vacation ten years ago when she passed away peacefully. I haven't been able to leave since. So, I continued living here until I got too old, to live by myself and moved to the senior care centre", he teared up. 

"I am so sorry, Mr Welder.", she pressed her hands to his to offer her support, but he was lost in the past to notice.

"You know, I was about to break up with her once. I took a boat , travelled for 53 days to tell her that we have to end the relationship."

"Oh god. What happened ?", Raquel raised her eyebrows. 

"Well, I ended up marrying her instead.", he laughed tearfully. "She was so beautiful. Ilaria was her name.", he stood up to fetch a family picture and showed it to Raquel. "This is my wife.", he pointed at a cheerful looking lady. "And this is my daughter, Rachel Welder, an english equivalent of your name, in fact. And, she is about your age too.", he pointed at a tall petite woman. Raquel smiled at the coincidence. "This is my son, Ryan. If you were single, I would have set you two up. But, now, I wouldn't want to get in trouble with a mafia leader with guns", he joked about the Professor.

"Your family is beautiful.", Raquel said dreamily replacing the faces with hers, Sergio's and their kid(s).

"You will have such a picture someday.", he patted her head. "if it was worth risking it all, it is stronger than the world. It will come find you.", he referred to their love. 

  
****

_A week after their car trip,_

"Ms Murillo ?", a woman called unexpectedly. 

"Yes ?"

"My name is Lana from the Senile care centre. You visited Mr Welder last week ?", the woman introduced herself with a gentle reminder. 

"Yes, of course. Is he okay ?", she hurried to check.

"I am sorry, Ms Murillo. Mr Welder passed away peacefully in his sleep two days ago. His children conducted a funeral in their family home. My deepest condolences."

Shocked by the news, her eyes reacted with tears streaming down her cheeks, unable to find the strength to say goodbye to the man she deeply cared about, she stammered, "Okay. Thank you for informing me."

"Ms. Murillo. Would you be able to come to the centre ? Mr Welder has left something for you."

Sobbing more thinking about his thoughtful gesture, she nodded, "Okay. - I wi-ll be the-re", and hung up. She was his cab driver at the end of the day, they did chat for a long time, but she was touched that he remembered her during his last hours. She, restlessly, drove to the care centre. "Hi, I am Raquel Murillo."

"Hello. We spoke on the phone.", Lana hugged and kissed her cheeks. "I am so sorry for your loss. Mr Welder left this envelope for you.", she handed her a green envelope addressed to 'Ms Raquel Murillo'. Scanning the senior centre, bidding farewell to his empty room, struggling to handle the pain caused by his unbearable departure, she settled in her car to read his letter, 

"  
 _Dear Raquel,_

_Thank you for being very kind towards this old man. Thank you for driving me around and trusting me with your stories. After a very long lonely time, I finally found someone to speak to. Thank you for listening to me. I hope you, your mother and little Paula are still well, by the time this letter reaches you._

_Allow me to offer you one last life lesson kid, listen to the old man who has survived love, life and loss. It is clear that you and Mr Mafia have found something real. I can see it in your eyes, how they shine with dreams, hopes and promises when you speak about him. Putting life ahead of love is a mistake, my child. Risking our lives for love is what makes us human, the ultimate slaves of love, emotions and attachments. After all, living is a gamble, Raquel, love is the price._

_So, I hereby attach 3000 euros that I have saved in cash, that won’t be needed in heaven. I leave the world with hopes that this would help you get closer to your love sooner. Do not fail yourself, dove. You don’t want to look back on your life and wonder ‘maybe’._

_Loads of love - Reynolds Welder._  
"

Drops of tears landed on the letter while she caressed the money he left for her, his savings that he generously contributed for love, to the woman he only met once. On the car ride back, she made plans to leave Paula and her mother with a caretaker, while she flew to Sergio and later ask his help to bring her family. With the additional three thousand Euros, she would have enough for her travel and return, if Sergio wasn't the same man she thought he was. As fate unrolled, she met Sergio at the hotel just two days after. 

***

_The present,_

She sat on the cliff, that she once sat with Mr Welder, where he explained the view and how all of his troubles looked tiny from his point. Her broken heart begged for some peace to recover from the facing the most hurtful words from the man she least expected it. Sergio threw rocks at her, when he was the only man she did not feel the need to shield herself from. He was drunk, she told herself. He was shattered, possessive, weak and vulnerable. She understood Sergio did not want her to see him when he was at his lowest point. But, that bookworm doesn't realise that their lives would be filled with ups and downs and, they needn't hide their failures from each other. Not that she was any different, she did the exact same thing with him. When he met her delivering Pizzas, cleaning rooms at the hotel, she tried to push him away. Self defence. _"You don’t want to look back on your life and wonder ‘maybe’."_ , Mr Welder's words echoed in her head. Hours passed while she contemplated solutions to the mess they have created. It was early sunrise when she came to her senses, ran out of tears and healed enough to deal with him directly. Their unconventional meeting, all the lies, painful confrontation flashed on her head while she drove back to the monastery. Memories of how she always kissed him first and he joined her lead with the same enthusiasm, how he protected her from falling from that small couch while they made love for the first time, how tenderly he touched her even during intense moments, how he took care of her while she recovered from every orgasm, how he made her feel so beautiful and special in only five days, how he made her forget about her insecurities, abuse history, custody battles while she was in his embrace, how he was intimidated by Paula and her mother, how extra-cautious he was when they made love in her bedroom, how lovingly he would admire her naked body, how passionately he kissed every inch of her, how respectfully he treated her, occupied her vision as she absent-mindedly arrived at the monastery. 

  
She promised herself that she would fix him, them, starting today and was ready to take it all on her, because she did not want either of their lives to be filled with regrets. When he finally felt better, she needed to throw one strong punch for calling her a horny divorcee, for bringing her ex-husband up knowing how much she would be hurt by that, for doubting their love for each other, for being violent with Bogota without thinking about the psychological impact it would have on her given her history. One strongest punch. One punch, before they kiss each other after the long wait. 

The gang was practicing their target training at the grounds while Raquel entered the hallway. Nairobi, however, was outside Berlin's room waiting for him to open. 

"What's going on ?", Raquel frowned noticing her tensed face. 

"Oh, Lisboa, Thank god, you are here."

"Why are you both bothering me at this early hour ?", Berlin gritted at the woman still in his night robe. 

"Guys, something is wrong with the Professor.", Nairobi announced gaining a wide eye from Andres and Raquel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think ? I will come back as soon as I can and won't leave you with the cliffhanger too long :) Thank you so much for reading it. Loads of love to you all! Stay well and safe! Happy weekend. Please leave me a comment and kudos if you liked it :D


	15. Rescue our love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel finds Sergio in a very unhealthy state and decides to take him to her house in Florence to help him heal physically and also hopefully mend their broken hearts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you I won't leave you hanging for too long :D :D I am backk!!! Thank you so much for your comments on the previous chapter.. I am so happy you liked them :) 
> 
> The next couple of chapters they would explore their past. Starting with Sergio, of course :).

Raquel and Berlin stared at each other blatantly believing that something was wrong with the man they loved in common, before they looked at Nairobi for more information. “What’s wrong ?”

"He is not opening the door. No one saw him since last evening, you know since.. ", she looked Raquel sympathetically, who nodded lowering her eyes. 

"What non-sense ? Has he locked the door ?", Berlin marched towards Sergio's room. Raquel could feel tears forming in her eyes already imagining the worst.

  
"No, the door is not locked. But, I don't know if he would appreciate me entering without his permission, that's why I knocked your door, instead.", Nairobi answered. 

"I will go.", Raquel took control of the door knob. "Berlin, please stay outside. I will check on him and let you know.", she opened the door and slid through a small gap to avoid exposing his personal space to the by-passers. _Oh god_ , she gasped and cried at the condition of the room. Three fully empty whiskey bottles, some of them broken, scattered pieces of glasses, his shoes thrown in different directions and him motionlessly sleeping on the far corner of the bed, facing away from the door with his right arm and leg hanging off the bed. But, true horror awaited her in his side of the bed. The floor painted with a yellow layer of his puke, his pillow dirty from the remains dripping of his mouth and the worst of all is that he was unconscious and unaware of the mess he had been sleeping on. She caused this. Her innocent, sweet and shy Sergio couldn't take the pain inflicted by love and separation. He was no more the proud loner, he rather longed for company, only her company. 'I have got you, my love. I am here.', she muttered grimacing at the sight in front of her.

"Raquel ?", she heard his worried brother.

Wiping her hears she opened the door slightly, "Berlin, come in. Nairobi, we have got this. Give us an hour and keep the gang busy till then. Please, don't talk about this to anyone.", she instructed them. 

"Sure. Umm.. is he okay ?", the worried woman nodded and enquired. 

She stammered, but managed to say, "Umm. Yes yes. He has a fever."

"Ah okay.", luckily Nairobi believed in the modified reality and left.

Berlin stepped into the room and sighed, "Thank god, it's just a fever."

  
"I am afraid not.", she confessed. "Andres, he is drunk, unconscious and has vomited on the floor."

"Oh! What in seven hell ?! Sergio!", he almost cried in shock and ran to his brother to confirm everything she said. None of her words were exaggerated, he could witness for himself. Tears escaped his strong eyes broken by the state of his little brother, his little Sergio. 

"Andres, look at me. I have got this. We will help him. He needs us to be strong. ", she looked into his eyes and emphasised on every single word she uttered. "Go get a bowl of water and fresh towels. ". The man grasped the situation and jumped into action accepting her command. Meanwhile, Raquel approached her man carefully, "Sergio.", she whispered in her ears. "It's Raquel, Wake up.", she shook his shoulders. He flinched reacting to her touch, squeezed his eyes and groaned uncomfortably. Slightly opening his bloodshot eyes to her figure amidst the direct sunlight, he rubbed his eyes to confirm if it was really her. It was. Raquel was standing in front of him with a worried smile. 

"Raquel.", he muttered hoarsely, but intensely grimaced when his eyes dropped on the floor. He jumped to sit on the corner of the bed, but his head banged hard that his hissed in pain. This time her hands were on his head massaging his scalp tenderly while she whispered, "shh... It's okay."

"Raquel.", he cleared his throat but not daring to look at her. "What are you doing here ?"

"I came to see you, love.", she answered kindly. 

Embarrassed by his filthy condition, "Please leave. I don't want you see me like this. I will clean up and come to you.", he said weakly, but his body could rarely hold him upright. 

  
"Shh, there is nothing to be ashamed of. It's okay. I am here and I won't leave you like this."

  
"Oh! Thank god, Sergio. You are awake!", Andres flung the door open carrying a bowl and many towels. "Sergio, hermanito, we were so worried."

"I am sorry.", Sergio admitted sadly. "I am sorry.", he repeated. 

"We know, love.", Raquel continued to massage his head. "Why don't you come with me , I will help you take a shower ? You will feel better after that", her voice asked with more kindness. 

"I--..", he hesitated, but was too weak to protest. "Umm..Okay."

She nodded at Andres and they both helped Sergio walk to the bathroom. With absolutely no control, Sergio tripped multiple times, but thankfully they were holding him tight until he sat on the bathtub. Andres excused himself to go clean the room while Raquel helped in the bathroom. 

  
"Sergio, remove your clothes for me, would you ?", she asked helping him unbutton his shirt until he wearing nothing but his boxers. Sensing his hesitation to be fully naked, she hurried to say, "We will keep that on." 

"Thank you.", he muttered gazing away from her. "Raquel.. I.. ", he fell victim to his own tears. "I .. am so .. sorry.. Raquel..", he said knowing there are a million things to apologise for and words won't suffice. 

"Shh, calm down.", she caressed his bare back. "Let's deal with one problem at a time."

"Raquel.. are you going to leave me ?", he cried between hiccups and finally gathering the guts to look at her face. 

His moistened face, lost and helpless eyes, broke her heart more. "No, Sergio. Never. I will never leave you.", she promised with more tears, holding his face and repeated, "Never. You hear me ?". Sergio stared at her hopefully before he looked away again. "I am going to turn the water now, it would be cold for a second okay ?", she intentionally kept the water cold for him to recover from the effects of the alcohol. When he nodded, she took the hand shower and turned it on. The cold water made him shiver for the slightest second, but he got used to it soon. As the cold refreshing water worked its magic physically, his mental health was being killed by the severe depression. His eyes stared into space while she gloomily pointed the shower at him. "I will do it.", he took the soap from her hand when she was about to rub it on him. When he was done with the soap, he just threw it in a corner and waited for her to turn on the shower again. The fact that the love of his life was washing him, while his brother was cleaning his vomit hurt his ego in ways he never imagined. Angry and disappointed that he not only betrayed his family, but also his gang, he wanted all of it to be over. Raquel was the only medicine to all his wounds, but now he is uncertain what to expect out of her, after saying the most demeaning words to her. 

"Why don't you dry yourself, brush and come out ?", Raquel asked holding his face on her hands looking into his eyes. He absently nodded and she left. While he continued to do as asked by Raquel, she checked his room which was now spotless and scented.

"How is he ?", Andres whispered when she walked out of the bathroom. 

"Physically well. Mentally not.", she answered and they shared sad smile. "Andres, thank you for this. I will take care of him from here. We will be out and be back the day after tomorrow. There are things we need to discuss and sort out."

Andres nodded. "Where would you be going ?"

"Oh. Just my house in Florence for some privacy, while he recovers."

"That would be great, I think. For both of you.", Andres smiled. "Okay. Alright. See you in two days, hermana", he waved and left the room trusting in Raquel to help his little brother. When she noticed Sergio took longer, she went to the kitchen to get some coffee and a banana for him. He was dressed in his pyjamas by the time she came back. She has never seen him in night clothes since she started living in the monastery, or during their minimal time together in Spain. But, who knew he would look adorably cute in a librarian pyjamas that fit his nerdy and shy side so perfectly, she admired, but asked "What are you doing ?"

"Sitting.", he shrugged snapping out of his thoughts and wondering he did wrong. 

"I can see that.", Raquel smiled to ease his tension. "But, why pyjamas ?"

"Um.. Oh..", he stared at his clothes and stood up to face her. "Umm.. there will be no class today, so I thought I.."

  
"Sergio, I wanted to wait until you felt better. But, I guess it's time.", she came closer to him and sensed his anxiety. "We are going out for a few days. To my house in Florence..", she informed him and continued, "to talk.. and fix whatever the hell we have created for ourselves.", she sighed tired of her own life. 

"Talk ?", he asked furrowing in confusion.

"Yes. Talk. Sergio, we spent only five days together, three years ago. And, those days were very eventful and kept us busy. Today, after three years of separation, we can't expect to continue where we left off, without understanding our lives while we were apart. So, it is important that we talk and explore those details. And, we need some privacy, in order to do that."

  
"I agree. That's a good idea.", he nodded with a little smile. 

"Good. Now, go dress up, we need to go." , she pointed at his wardrobe. "And, here is a banana and coffee.". When he was ready to leave, they informed Berlin and Palermo to handle the training and Raquel drove off with Sergio seated next to her. "How are you feeling ?", she asked after driving a couple of miles in silence while he gazed outside the window completely lost. 

"Fine, I have a head ache, though.", he answered with a faded smile before he went back to gazing at the road. She smiled in return and left him with his thoughts. When they were almost near her house, she said, "Sergio, I going to the grocery store to get us some stuff, okay ? I will be right back."

He nodded and continued resting his face on the window while she left him for a short while. He barely noticed when she came back with a handful of bags making her more concerned. But, he will be fine, she told herself. "Come on.", she patted his arms when they arrived at her house. "You remember this place, don't you ?", she asked with a smile.

"very clearly.", he answered sounding vague.

"So, you remember the broken stairs too ?", she asked hoping to get him to open up. He hummed. The house looked calm and clean just as she left it. Sergio walked to the couch and sat cluelessly. "Sergio, I will make some food for us, okay ? Would you like some Paella ?"

  
He nodded. "Please allow me to help you."

  
"How about we take care of your head-ache first ?", she sat next to him on the couch. "Here, take this aspirin, I will make the bed for you, sleep for a while and I will wake you when the food is ready. Okay ?"

He accepted without protests. She changed the sheets on the bed, and placed a fresh blanket for him, them, to use. "Come in.", she called noticing how he tired he looked. She helped him lie down and sat next to him caressing his back while he fell asleep almost instantly. She longed to have more physical contact with him, a passionate kiss and more, but resisted to take it slowly and steadily. When she was sure he wasn't going to wake up, she went to the kitchen to prepare a wholesome meal for them. For drinks, she made lemonade and disposed all the alcohol in the house. Before waking him up, she looked at a picture of them taken in the Hanoi and promised, 'You will be fine, love. We will be fine. I am here.'

"Sergio, love.", she whispered to wake him up. "Let's eat.", to which he nodded. 

When they sat together on the table, he exclaimed for the first time sounding energetic, "This is absolutely delicious, Raquel."

"Thank you, It's Mamma's recipe.", she smiled warmly. It surprised him how she jumped into 'rescue' mode, when she sensed his troubles, completely putting their bitter moments aside. He was very hungry and food was too good that he gobbled everything on his plate and gladly accepted a second and a third serving. Her heart welled when she saw him fulfil his hunger and making efforts to feel better. He wasn't self destructive after all. He was a total stranger to love and couldn't survive the hurdles it set. 

He watched her clean the table and put the plates in the washer. A classic domestic scene , he wished had happened in Palawan with their entire family. They were in an entirely different scenario now, struggling to repair their relationship, undoing the damages, but despite all that, he felt optimistic. He wondered if the sudden optimism was due to his full stomach, the cold shower or her warm presence. It was definitely the vibes she radiated, he thought. "Thank you for not giving up on me, Raquel.", he teared up gratefully. 

"Sergio, I would be a fool, if I did. You are the love of my life.", she said wiping her own tears. 

"I love you, Raquel. With all my heart. I do. I promise I do.", Sergio confessed for the first time. The plan to work things out in private has already started to work better than she anticipated. 

"Me too.", she kissed his forehead. "Me too.", she exhaled resting her forehead against his and enjoyed their touch . 

"I am not a drunkard.", he blurted defending himself, but it was not necessary. 

"Of course, I know that.", she assured. "Come on.", she took his hands and walked into the bedroom for more intimacy, for them to feel comfortable with the threatening exposure of their vulnerability. She could feel him tense upon her touch, but she held him more firmly to communicate that she was never leaving his side. 

When they settled next to each other, he said sadly, "I am glad you gave us another chance."

  
"Me too, love.", she caressed his hands and asked with a friendly glare, "Now, please tell me what happened in Palawan these years ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thank you so so much :) Loads of love and hugs!


	16. Blues run the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio narrates the painful events in the years he was apart from the woman of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, 
> 
> First of all, please, I hope you all are not upset about the delay! I am so sorrry !! My work is super exhausting and thanks to Covid, everything is a mess! So, I am super stressed out. I managed to write this chapter with my most energy and focus. I hope you like it:) Thank you for coming back to read this story !!! :) I hope you all are well!!

**Sergio, Palawan, after the heist.**

  
_"Hermanitoooo!!", Andres squealed clapping his hands. "You lost your virginity, finally!!!", he jumped to hug his little brother making the nerdy man crimson in embarrassment._

_"For god sakes, Andres. I lost my virginity...", Sergio, adjusting his glasses, began to explain under his breath, but suddenly stopped. "Why am I explaining to you ?", he frowned questioning himself. "Yes, The inspector and I fell in love.". Narrating their tale to his brother was comforting as it give him to relish those sweet memories, yet again. The memory of Raquel, her smile, her sparkly eyes, her dusky skin, her shy giggles was the only reason why he wanted to live these days. Every day, for the one long year, he spent waking up, dressed in different suits, walking to the designated location where he expected Raquel to come once she finds the postcards, started with ordering a coffee, some food and ended his day with two glasses of vine. At the end of his routine, he walked back home, alone, uttering 'she will be here tomorrow' to himself._

***

"And, I never came.", Raquel sighed sadly imagining the pain inflicted by the test of hope on this sensitive man. 

"You never came.", he smiled wryly and continued.

***

**Sergio, Palawan, a year after the heist,**

_"Hermano, please stop!", Andres stopped his brother from leaving the house._

_Sergio furrowed._

_"Where are you going ?"_

_"Wherever I have been going all these days!", Sergio shrugged and proceeded._

_"Stop, please.", Andres stopped him again. "Sergio, forgive me for my bad choice of words. Maybe it's time we accept that the inspector isn't coming."_

_Sergio shot him good stare, angered by his lack of faith in love and his own little brother, and left the house to carry on with his routine._

_Catch a boat to England baby_  
_Maybe to Spain_  
_Wherever I have gone_  
_Wherever I've been and gone_  
_Wherever I have gone_  
_The blues are all the same_

_As months passed, he had very limited conversations with his brother annoyed by his pessimism. But, it did not discourage Andres from trying to protect his little brother. He wouldn't stop until his last breath. It was his little Sergio, after all. Watching him get hurt, defeated acted on his ego._

_Sergio could walk to the bar with his eyes closed. The bar had several staffs, but he was one constant customer that they even memorised his orders. Everyone knew what he wanted, sadly, except for the woman he wished she knew. It was only out of despair, he decided to alter his usual orders taking the bar staff by surprise. "Single malt scotch, please."_

_Send out for whiskey baby_  
_Send out for gin_  
_Me and room service honey_  
_Me and room service babe_  
_Me and room service_  
_Well we're living a life of sin_

_Eventually his morning coffees were swapped with the joyful pleasures brought by har liquor. Sergio began his day with whiskey and ended it with more whiskey. Being hammered was his new normal. To live in an intoxicated alternate universe, where he was negligent to happenings around him and only dreamed about Raquel was his best bet to survive._

  
**

"That's how my relationship with whiskey began.", Sergio chuckled proudly. 

"Sergio-..", Raquel teared up. That marked the beginning of Sergio's addiction to liquor. It was the only way he could live in a world where Raquel existed, she thought and wiped her tears. 

"Hey.. shh.. don't be upset. Please. I am sorry. I will stop drinking.", he took her in arms to armour from the guilt that was stabbing her heart. "Please, Raquel. I am sorry..."

"No. We need this, Sergio. Our lives have been miserable without having each other closer. We need to confront that pain. Please continue.", she sniffed and assured bravely. 

**

**Palawan, 18 months after the heist**

_"Professor..", one of the informants in Spain called him after almost an year and a half._

_"Tell me. Is she okay ? Is she in danger ?"_

_"No, Professor. She is not in any danger. In fact, she has got custody of her daughter.", the man informed._

_"But ?", the Professor probed understanding that there was a good reason why the man called._

_"She has left Spain with her family."_

_A tear rolled down Sergio's cheek after he swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "Where did she go ? Was she forced to leave ?"_

_"No, Professor. It looks like a personal choice. I monitored her phone calls. Nothing suspicious. She doesn't have a job yet, so she probably moved places to find a new life away from all these judgemental assholes.", the man detailed. "Do you want our men to search for her in Europe ?"_

_The Professor taught for a really long time. She has made her choice and he respected her enough to not bother her anymore, he comprehended. "No. Thank you for your services. Your payment will find you shortly. This would be all. Thank you.", he hung up._

_"Are you happy now ?", Sergio gritted angrily at Andres who was by the door listening to the conversation. "She is not coming. You are right. Are you happy now ?"_

  
_"Sergio. Please.", Andres pleaded for some mercy after being accused for his good intentions. He realised that the loss of his love has become unbearable that Sergio directed some of his agony towards him._

_"NO. I don't want to hear another word from you.", Sergio pushed him away and left the house. Going to the bar did not make sense anymore. Walking those crowded streets, fighting his own tears, unable to find a bandaid to his bleeding heart, he walked aimlessly. He ears invited him to a spot where he heard an European man sing words that were meant for him._

_When I'm not drinkin' baby_  
_You are on my mind_  
_When I'm not sleepin' honey_  
_When I ain't sleepin' mama_  
_When I'm not sleepin'_  
_You know you'll find me crying_

  
_This bar had become his new haven. He enslaved himself to the false comfort provided by whiskey, shots and cigars. He spent the days hiding in his room, recovering from the hangover, while he went back to the bar in the evening to load himself with more liquor. A woman who noticed his tall, dark haired, broad shouldered figure repeatedly visiting the bar. "What brings a nice man like you here ?", she invited herself to the table._

_"Whoever you are. I am not interested. Please leave.", he waved her off._

_"Won't even give me a chance ? ", she approached closer to him._

_"Find another whoremonger, bitch.", he physically pushed her when he felt her lips near his cheeks. A face that strictly belonged to Raquel._

_"ASSHOLE!"_

**

"SERGIO!!", Raquel screamed scolding his disrespectful words. "What the hell ?"

"I know, Raquel. I am sorry. She invited herself to a zone that was yours. I asked her to leave, but she didn't!", Sergio explained despite being fully aware of his mistake. 

"So, if woman approaches a man for some company, she is a whore ?", Raquel yelled irritably. "What did you think when I asked you out for coffee ?", she stacked him with another question.

"Raquel, please.. I know I made a horrible mistake. But, I thought we are going to share about our past to work on our relationship ? ", he asked. 

"How the hell does a man, who is drunk as a skunk, remember these details, by the way ?", Raquel frowned genuinely. When Sergio swallowed avoiding her eyes, she probed, "Sergio, the truth, please ? What happened ?"

"Well, after I pushed her, some men gathered to beat me up."

"You deserved it!", Raquel mercilessly spat at him.

"Yes, I did. Andres, who came searching for me, found me being surrounded by them, and intervened."

**

_**Palawan, Sergio bruised and bleeding after being beaten up.** _

  
_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT! YOU ARE A FUGITIVE, FOR FUCK SAKE!", Andres yelled at the drunk man when they returned home._

_"I said 'no' and she still bothered me.", Sergio answered scared of his parental figure discipling him._

_"Of course she did ! You are a nice handsome man sitting by himself in a bar!. Of course, a nice lady would be interested!", Andres banged his hands on a table to express his frustration._

_Sergio stared at him flattered by his brother's compliment amidst the chaos._

_"What ? You think your Raquel is single and lonely ? Crying in some bar ? like you ? She is probably in bed with another European man! Or whatever!", Andres said , but soon resented his words as he found Sergio's hands clenching his collar in absolute fury._

_"Don't you dare use your filthy mouth to speak about Raquel. You can switch between wives like it's a new clothing, but RAQUEL IS NOT LIKE THAT. I AM NOT LIKE THAT.", he yelled and threw Andres against the counter and marched to his room._

  
_Of course, Sergio apologised for his behaviour the next morning, but Andres couldn't care. He understood that Sergio needed more time to process the unfortunate loss of love. It was more difficutlt as the house they lived in was designed to fit Raquel and her family. Little rooms for Paula and Marivi, a lovely bedroom with a balcony for Sergio and Raquel, a similar room for Andres and whoever he decides to spend it with. The house that was built with so much significance meant dust without her in his life. It was a constant reminder of what he missed in life. Andres, who thought had identified the problem, decided to change their location temporarily._

_"Where are we going ?", Sergio, who spent almost a month in his dark room recovering from the bruises, spoke for the first time. He was ashamed to be dependent on his brother, who was already suffering from a genetic burden, for a simple livelihood._

_"Mactan.", he answered. "I figured a change of place would be nice."_

_Try another city baby_  
_Another town_  
_Wherever I have gone_  
_Wherever I've been and gone_  
_Wherever I have gone_  
_The blues come followin' down_

_Sergio hummed, but did not protest. He could be taken to any corner of the world, but his mind would never forget Raquel. However, he appreciated Andres's efforts. They stayed in a nice cottage for a while, where Andres cooked healthy meals to help his brother recover._

_"Sergio, lunch is ready", he called and noticed Sergio sitting with a cat. "Sergio, what the hell are you doing ? Whose cat is it?"_

_"Andres, meet 'Inspectora'", Sergio smiled like a little boy._

_"Inspectora ?", Andres asked with arched eyebrows._

  
**

"Inspectora ?", Raquel exclaimed. "Sergio, you named a cat after my old life ?"

"Raquel, it looked like you!", Sergio innocently answered lifting his head to look into her eyes. Somewhere during the conversation, he ended up comfortably resting his back on Raquel's lap, while she fiddled with his thick black hair.

  
Raquel chuckled and asked to continue.

**

_"Yes, it has brown eyes like Raquel and a nice golden body.", Sergio naively added more details to make his brother understand._

_"Right", Andres nodded. "It could be someone's cat, you know."_

_"I don't care. It came to me. So, it's mine.!", he hugged the cat to his chest and whispered loving messages in it' ears._

_When they were done with all their household chores for the day, Sergio retired to a silent corner of the house to speak his mind to his four-legged 'inspectora'. He started with how he felt the first time he met her, lectured about evolution of human tendencies to exhibit love, ancient movies, shed tears and hugged until he fell asleep._

_"Inspectora ??", Sergio grumbled when he found the other side of his bed empty. The cat had escaped his embrace. "Andres did you see inspectora ?"_

_"Yes, she is in Europe.", Andres chuckled. "Oh you mean your cat ? No, I haven't."_

_Sergio ignored the mean joke and ran to every possible corner around the house calling out for the cat. Painfully, he began to realise that it wasn't coming back to him. Just like Raquel, his cat abandoned him. Sighing sadly, he sat on the porch of the house._

_"You couldn't find her ?", Andres asked concerned about his sad brother._

  
_"No, she left. She left me, too.", Sergio cried and grabbed his whiskey bottle for some pain relief._

**

"Sergio, it must have been someone else's cat!", Raquel scolded his dramatic reaction to a stolen cat. 

"Raquel, I cannot insist how much this cat looked like you."

"I am going to ignore the fact that you compare me to a cat!", Raquel smirked. "But, still... you can't cry over a cat."

"Raquel, even the cat did not want to stay with me. ", he teared up imagining how he felt. "You may think I am an idiot. Maybe I am, I don't know", Sergio wiped his face. Maybe it looked funny to people, but it was a very hurtful loss for him. Raquel understood the depth of the situation and decided to remain respectful of his feelings. 

"Listen to me. I understand how painful it must have been, when I did not come to Palawan after you waited for so long. The cat symbolises the situation. One night you slept and the next day it was all over. I get it.", Raquel calmly supported him.

"See! Exactly", he nodded gratefully. At least someone was supportive of his feelings. 

**

_**Mactan, Sergio and his void mind.** _

_The more they stayed in the house, the more he started to relate things with Raquel. Andres, who was too smart for his own good, understood that the change of place meant nothing to his brother, who was sunk in his memories of the former inspector. Back in Palawan, he took refuge in alcohol, picking fights with his brother and breaking things at the house. Andres felt his world stop when Sergio began to vomit blood in the toilet and was rushed to the emergency room._

_"His liver is deteriorating. He needs to be on a detox program or you will lose him.", the doctor informed him. With no further wait, Andres put Sergio in a secure rehabilitation camp to help with his alcohol addiction._

_Livin' is a gamble baby_  
_Lovin's much the same_  
_Wherever I have played_  
_Whenever I've thrown them dice_  
_Wherever I have played_  
_The blues have run the game_

_The rehab discharged him after they found no evidences to this addiction. They conducted several experiments to prove that he was not addicted to alcohol, it was just his self-destructive mechanism to deal with pain. He was referred to a good therapist with began to help. The counselling worked exceptionally well, as Sergio focussed his energy towards yoga, charity and many other healthy practices. The reformed life, however, was short lived. Rio's capture gathered the gang together. One can say that it took Rio to be captured, for Sergio and Raquel to meet again._

_Maybe tomorrow honey_  
_Some place down the line_  
_I'll wake up older_  
_So much older mama_  
_I'll wake up older_  
_And I'll just stop all my trying_

_Upon their arrival in Florence, Sergio excused himself to use this time to search for Raquel in parallel. He booked a hotel room to meet with his team and instruct them about their upcoming plan and projects. "Mission Reunion", he imagined, but fate did not want to test him any longer. All his search came to an end when she showed up outside his hotel room holding a box of pizza_

**

"The end!", Sergio mocked, but frowned when he noticed Raquel's tear filled eyes. "Raquel, I am so sorry, for hurting you. Please", he sat up and rushed to caress her face.

"How is your liver now ?", Raquel hiccuped and held his face with her wet palms. 

"I am great, Raquel. Don't worry about me. Please, I am happy we are connecting again."

"But, you started drinking again. Sergio, you were uncons-", she couldn't finish, but he knew what she was talking about.

"I know. I was irresponsible. I will never be. Raquel, now that you know my whole story, if you think you don't want to live a life with his coward whimp, if you choose to leave, I promise, I won't go back to alcohol.", he swore on their love. "I won't let you take the blame for my self-destruction. I will live a healthy life. I promise."

  
"Asshole", she slapped him. "If I wanted to leave you, why do you think we are here ?"

Sergio shit her a dumbfounded smile mixed with a slight relief.

"Even after you told me that you came for Tokyo, I wanted to not leave you! What makes you think I would give up now ? After hearing how much you suffered ?", Raquel sobbed hugging him tightly and climbing on his lap. He embraced her warmly and caressed her back while adoring this miraculous woman that life has blessed him with. 

"Raquel. I did not want to lie to you. The reason why I am in Florence was due to Tokyo."

  
"But, you setup a team to search for me.", she argued pleased by his efforts. 

"Yes, but I did that because I was already here helping Tokyo.", Sergio reasoned. "The truth is, I lost hope. I thought you would have moved on to live with someone who is not a shy inept fugitive."

  
"You could not be more wrong.", Raquel snapped. "Stop underestimating your value, Sergio. You have no idea what your love did to me. How.. how it rebuilt me as a person.. showed me some light."

"You did the exact same thing to me, sweetheart.", he consoled her, but she cried more hearing his pet reference. He held her as long as she needed to stay. When he heard her running out of tears, he gently asked, "Would you be able to tell me what happened to you, love ?"

She hummed. 

"But, before that, in that 'Never have I ever' game, you said you have been to jail , but it was hard for me to believe the incident you described.", he shifted to a serious tone adjusting his glasses. "Raquel, were you in jail because of me ?", he lifted her face to see the truth. 

She lowered her eyes and confessed, "Ummm", sighed, "Yes.. umm, I was detained."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already started working on the next chapter, so it won't be too long. I will post it before Friday :) Apologies for the cliff hangar, but you won't be hanging for too long!! Thank you so so much for reading this chapter. I hope to see you in the next one! Loads of love and hugs to you !! :)
> 
> P.S The song in the story. is. 'Blues Run the game' by Jackson C Frank


	17. Take me in your arms and never let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel shares about her past, Sergio comforts her but internally is very angry with himself and the rest of the world that hurt the woman who deserved only kindness! Also they kissed!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading all these chapters! Thank you for staying with this story and thank you so much for the support!!! 
> 
> Here you go, their first kiss in three years! Kiss of comfort, love, lust and commitment! :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

“You what ?!”, Sergio lost his voice amidst his boiling blood and agony. His body shuddered and sat up straight while he chased his own breathe. She, as promised, was with him till the end of his escape, but he failed her. _‘Yes, I was detained_ ’, she said those words and they were enough to succumb to his rising guilt. 

**

_"Colonel. Confirmed. The hangar is empty.", an officer informed the CNI with regret and frustration. Prieto, at his most devil self, charged at Raquel, but yelling an order to the officers who were holding her tight, "TAKE HER OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!"_

_"Umm, Colonel, where ? ", Officer Gomez hesitantly asked. "Where must we take her ?"_

_"Actually, keep her handcuffed in the tent, I will deal with her."_

_"Prieto, what are you doing ?!", Raquel asked shakily. "You promised to let me go, if I reveal the address and I did."_

_"You really shouldn't be asking questions.", Prieto gritted. "You protected him, as much as you could."_

_"You promised! That was our deal."_

_"Inspector, my deal with you was to catch the son-of-a-bitch and not to sleep with him! We all went back on our words. Deal with it.", he spat on her and the officers dragged her to the corner of the tent, while the other officers wrapped up the tent with defeated sighs._

**

"Raquel...", tears ran down Sergio's eyes moistening his face. His body wrapped around her holding her head closest to his chest as tightly as possible. "Raquel..."

"Sergio, Look at me.", she wiped his tears away while she swallowed hers. "I am fine, now. Very much fine and safe in your arms. "

"Did they .. Did they ?", he couldn't use words to vocalise his haunting thoughts.

As the only person who can understand the man, she completed the sentence, "Torture me ?", she asked and he nodded squeezing his eyes shut. "No.", she clarified firmly. "Not as badly as Rio anyways."

He inhaled unable to digest her comparison. 

  
"After they finished all the paperwork in the tent, Prieto and another officer took me in his personal car.", she swallowed the lump formed by the fear the memory brought in her. "They blind folded me and took me to a room. I have no idea how long I was there. I was told it was almost 3 days."

  
"Did they .. Were you given any food ? Water ? Or use the toilet ?"

  
"No Food. No Sleep. Only Water. I was blindfolded the whole time. The place smelled like fertilisers, so I assume it was a farm.", she answered and carefully chose her words for the last question. "There was a bucket that they allowed me to use. Blindfolded. An officer would take me there upon multiple requests and hand me a piece of toilet paper when I am done.", she whispered hiding her face in his chest while he caressed her. She chose not to tell him about how she verbally requested the officer to turn away when she had to use the bucket and how she trembled despite him agreeing to her request. But, he understood her pride being offended without any words. The lack of dignity and respect to one of their own made him double his revenge plans. The heist was for Rio, but it also meant a personal cause to him; it was his opportunity to bury Prieto for his actions towards the love of his life. 

  
He hummed neutrally allowing her to proceed. 

  
"They must have interrogated me for a lot of hours, threatened in every way possible." 

"Were you physically hurt ?", he asked diplomatically hiding the rage within him. 

"No. Only verbal interrogation and threats to take my daughter away and send my mother to a home. They gave up after a while, but not before they went below the belt to prove their authority. "

He straightened up and stared at her searching for a million things that could be lower than what they have already done.

"They brought him.", she muttered. Her hands automatically clenched his chest muscles while her face hid in the crook of his neck. This time she lost control of her tears. "Alberto.". Tensing up with her, he held her tightly pressed kisses on her head, silently promising 'Estoy Contigo', caressing the small of her back while his eyes were bloodshot with anger. "He and Pilar were there. They came to search for DNA samples that you might have left in me.". He frowned in confusion, she explained, "Basically, to check my cavities for your semen."

"What the hell ?", Sergio choked in his own words. "Raquel, they already knew that my identity was not on any government database. Why would they...", he asked out loud, but soon understood that it was their way to humiliate and break her. 

***

_"Inspector, please place your legs on these clamps.", she heard Pilar._

_"She is not the inspector. This traitor has been fired.", Alberto grumbled from the side of her head. She silently sighed in relief that he was not by her legs. When Pilar covered Raquel with sheet before pulling her pants down, Alberto opened his mouth again to refrain from offering her that amount of privacy and respect. "That won't be necessary, Pilar. There is nothing I haven't already seen."._

_His words churned Raquel's stomach. First she learnt about her job, next, she was now butt naked in front of her ex-husband. In the darkest moments, she found one piece of comfort. He said 'I', which could imply the other officers weren't there. So, it was only Pilar and himself in the room._

***

"Son of a bitch.", Sergio gritted hoarsely. Raquel who felt his body shake in fury, comforted him saying, "I remembered you, Sergio. When it happened, I distracted myself by thinking about our first date. Your tender kisses and touch, your smile, everything. It was over sooner than I thought. The more they used their dirty ways with me, the more stronger I fell in love with you. The more stronger I remained. For you. For us.", she smiled massaging his temples. 

  
His eyes were lost in space, the veins in his eyes were bright red, his teeth clenched, but his embrace remained warm and tender as always. "How.. How did you get out ?"

"Well, Angel!", she chuckled. "He noticed there was no news about me. The cops weren't giving any information. So, he appealed to the judge."

"Hmm...", Sergio mentally appreciated the sub-inspector and respected their loyal friendship.

"I was presented in front of the judge and I revealed everything that happened.", she sparkled proudly, but he was still stared away from her. "Prieto, Alberto and some officers were suspended."

"It is not enough.", he huffed. "Please tell me what happened after that ?"

***  
 _Despite his physical inability, Angel managed to contact his friends who helped Raquel reach home. But, nothing could have prepared her for the blow waiting for her at home._

_"Mija, Are you okay ? Oh! Thank god.", Marivi held her tired daughter in a tight hug and planted countless kisses. The women cried for a while, Marivi interrupted. "Hija, I think you should speak to Paula. Her father was here and I think he corrupted her mind."_

_Wide eyed Raquel, ran up a flight of stairs and rushed into her daughter's room. Paula had a suitcase packed and sat on her bed waiting for her father. "Paula.", Raquel instantly trembled at that sight. Kneeling in front of her baby, she hoped for some words from the child._

_"Mom. I love you. But, I think dad should take care of me from now on.", Paula coldly said looking at her mother's eyes inconsiderate of Raquel's visible pain. "I don't want to become a criminal like you. I want to be a good girl.", the little girl shrugged challenging Raquel to breakdown._

  
_"Paula..", Raquel cleared her throat to explain, but was interrupted._

_"Paula, my love, what did I tell you ?", Alberto reprimanded with a soft face._

_The little girl ran to her father and admitted, "I only told her I am going with you."_

_"Go wait in the car, cariño. Papa will be there with your suitcase.", Alberto instructed the child and without looking at her mother, Paula left. She left._

_"Alberto, please.", Raquel dropped on her knees unable to find anymore strength and conceding to their attempts to break her. She was broken, if it would bring him some happiness to watch her disintegrate, she willingly gave him that satisfaction. She offered him her pride, dignity and respect in exchange for her baby. "I am begging you. Please. Take anything you want. Give me my child. Please..Please.."_

  
_"You should have thought about his before opening your legs to a criminal.", he joined her on the floor, held her hair and gritted rashly._

_"I did-not-know..", her body shook violently requesting mercy._

  
_"I can't wait to see you in court.", he pushed her, released her hair and barged out of the room. Crawling on the floor, she sobbed like a lost child._

_"Mija.." Marivi deeply saddened at her daughter's pitiful state, sat on the floor and took her daughter's head on her lap. Gently caressing her hair, massaging her head, whispering her confident words in her ears, Marivi asked, "Hija, tell me what's going on ?"_

_"She is gone. My baby is gone. I have no reason to live", Raquel cried pushing more tears through her swollen burning eyes._

_"What non-sense. I did not raise a coward.", Marivi scolded her child for giving up without putting up a fight, but also understood how broken she was. "Listen to me, very carefully.", she lifted her daughter's face and held her tightly. "No one can separate a child from her mother. Not even that arrogant bastard. Because she grew inside you. For almost ten months her world was you and only you. That bond is stronger than all forces of nature.", Marivi patted Raquel's belly reminding of her motherhood. "Paula is a naive child, who cannot see the good from bad. She believes in adults equally. Alberto is wrong to take advantage of her innocence. She will see the truth soon."_

  
_"Mamma, I don't my child to be with that monster. You have no idea what he is capable of.", Raquel sobbed hiding her face in her mother's embrace._

_"Hija, you can't stop fate. But, you can put a good legal fight to prevent it from causing further damage....Which is why you can't give up now. Because, you are a mother Raquel, you cannot give up on your child...not when your child's safety is in the line.", Marivi sternly uttered every single word hoping it would register in her poor daughter's head loud and clear._

_Raquel sniffed and nodded._

_"Now, go speak to your lawyer and start fighting. You have no time to rest, hija.", Marivi attempted to empowered. "And, I don't want to ever see you begging in front of that bastard. Not for anything. Definitely not for what belongs to you right royally. Understood ?"_

  
_Raquel cried embarrassed with herself._

  
_"And, what's with that robbery ? Alberto blabbered something about your boyfriend being the thief."_

_Raquel nodded ready to confess the truth to her mother. "Salva is the thief. His actual name is Sergio."_

  
_"God, did he pretend to be in love with you ?", Marivi gasped cursing herself for the lack of judgement._

_Raquel shook in denial. "No, mamma. We both fell in love. He was supposed to approach me for information, but ended up falling for me. Ever since then he has been sincere. When I found out who he was and the reason behind his actions, I let him escape... partly for love, but also I respected his cause. He could be bad to the entire world, but he was the best to me. He respected me, loved me with all his heart and I saw it in his eyes."_

  
_"Of course. Of course. That man seemed very nice and gentle."_

_"He really is very tender, Mamma. He made me feel like the most beautiful soul in the whole world.", Raquel smiled foe the first time._

  
_"Can you ask for his help ?"_

_Raquel shook her head. "I mean, I am sure he would be willing to help. But, he just escaped. It would be dangerous for him to come back. I think when everything settles down, he will find a safe way to contact me and get us out of this hell."_

***

"I am so so so so sorry, Raquel.", Sergio pressed her palms to his forehead begging for forgiveness. "If I had known, I would have beheaded that bastard."

"Sergio, it is okay. My mother was right. Nothing can break the bond of a mother and child.", Raquel tried to comfort her. "Now, Paula and I are closer than ever."

"How did she change her mind ?"

"Every minute without her was painful and it lasted for six months. I was in court almost every week trying to convince them about the abuse while they constantly ridiculed me. But, thanks to Alberto's bad temper. Things turned in my favour."

Sergio caught her eyes. 

"Laura was pissed that Alberto was focussed on fighting me, instead of concentrating on their life. Their fight escalated to physical abuse. Paula, who saw this, waited for the adults to fall asleep and ran out of the house."

"In the night ?", Sergio asked.

Raquel hummed. "She saw a police patrol car and asked to take her to her mother. Of course, they knew my house, even though Paula couldn't remember my full address. They brought my baby back. In the next court hearing, Paula revealed the truth. Laura had bruises on her face, so I was granted full custody of my child."

"Son of a bitch, deserves to be in jail."

"He had to pay a huge compensation to Laura, but not arrested. The judgement was rigged after he bribed the judge. But, I don't care. My child learnt the truth about her father at a very young age and it broke my heart. That's all that matters. She is with me, with us, safe, away from that monster." 

Sergio exhaled in relief. "I am glad you got custody of her, Raquel. I am deeply sorry, you had to go through this."

"I don't know, it was a passing dark cloud for me. As long I finally got my child... the agonising six months felt painless in front the love she offered." 

After really long silence, he asked, "How did you end up in Italy ?"

"Oh that!", Raquel sighed. "After the break-up, Laura moved in with us. She removed all her anger on me... blaming me for her destroyed fairytale.. apparently I triggered Alberto to beat her because I was jealous."

Sergio scoffed and facepalmed.

"But, I couldn't care. I was too busy searching for jobs. Though, the chaos about the heist settled, I was still a traitor. The government blamed you for the weakening economy and lowered the labor charges, so everyone was pissed off at me. A regular laundry shop refused to offer me a job. So, you can imagine.. I must have applied to literally any job that came up and was so used to the rejection. At last, I got a call from one company in South Spain."

"Oh.", Sergio exclaimed wondering why she did not take up the job.

"Now, please don't be angry.", Raquel warned. "I travelled two hours via bus to reach the company. After some paperwork, they called me into a meeting room where I was presented with three pictures.. pictures of middle-aged bearded men... asked me to pick one.."

Sergio innocently furrowed. She only chucked at how naive her man was. "Sergio, they were making an adult movie about the popular inspector-professor love story."

"What ?!?!"

  
"Yeah! We were a popular genre for a while", Raquel laughed. 

  
"Raquel....", Sergio frowned again needing to hear her say the answer he already knew. 

"Of course, I left that place and said 'no'", Raquel confirmed slapping his cheeks for doubting her. "You know I could have been a movie star walking the red carpet. If only...", she joked. 

"Raquel... please...", Sergio rejected her tease. 

  
"So, I eventually ran out of money. Meanwhile, the situation at home was bad. Laura took my room and I was asked to move in with Paula. Despite that, she complained about Paula's childishness or Mamma's forgetfulness. Until one day, it became a big fight and she wanted me to leave Mamma in a home."

"What ?!", Sergio shrugged in annoyance. 

"Yeah! Mamma, even, agreed to it and asked me to find a home, but I can never let it happen."

Sergio remembered the post-it where her mother had written about how Raquel would take care of her and not send her to a nursing home. It hurt Sergio to confront how a fun-loving Marivi, the women who raised two daughters, was asked to leave and how she must have agreed to it and not be a burden to Raquel anymore. 

"So, we left! The same night after the fight, I packed my entire life in three suitcases and left my house.", Raquel said tearfully.

"Raquel, isn't that your house ?"

"Yes and it was under mortgage. But, since I lost my job and used up all my savings to fight the custody battles and pay bills, I did not have enough to pay the loan. Laura took over."

"But, you have equal rights in that property, since you paid the mortgage for many years."

"True. But, neither did I have the money to fight another legal battle, nor did I want to drag my little sister to court.", she answered.

"You are too kind, you know that!"

Raquel caressed his beard, smiled and went back to her story. "I realised I would never been given a chance to live in Spain, ever. So, I took my family and reached Florence. We were at a homeless shelter for a month..."

"Oh dear lord!!", Sergio crushed his eyes beating himself up for being a total wuss and only thinking about himself, while the love of his life was jobless, penniless and homeless. "I am so sorry, Raquel."

  
"Don't be. My family kept me going. Paula, who would be fussy about peas not being mushy enough, ate soup and dry bread without complaining for an entire month. She, at a very young age, understood that her mother was broke and adjusted to any circumstances that were thrown at her. I am talking about us having to share a bathroom with twenty other people, three of us sleeping in a small bed in the cold and eating bland food. She never complained and always kept a smiling face showering me with love, planting strength in me to continue fighting for all of us. After so many struggles, I finally found a job, three jobs in-fact and a cheap house for us to move in."

Sergio hummed. "Raquel, I am so inspired. You are a great example for Paula. The best mother any child could have. You displayed strength, dignity and love even under desperate circumstances."

"I broke again, Sergio.", she smiled sadly. "When we moved into the apartment, I was organising the house.. that's when I found the damn post cards... I wanted to find the first flight to come to you. But, I did not have the money to travel. The flights were so fucking expensive. I barely had a 100 Euros left after my monthly expenses. I remember I cried so hard on the bathroom floor, cursing my luck."

"Hey Hey.. shh...", Sergio hurried to wipe her tears. "Please Raquel. I am here. I am all yours. Please, don't cry.. Please.", he continued to wipe her face and caress her. 

"So, I brought this little piggy bank, where I put money after every month, kept counting it, but I never had enough to reach you.", Raquel chuckled sadly. "You know, I know we are planning on dropping money in Madrid before beginning the heist, I really would have appreciated it, if you had thought about this a year ago!", Raquel playfully scolded him. 

"I am a big idiot, my love.", he held her tight. "I failed you. I failed by not checking on you, giving up on you when you went missing from Madrid and most importantly failed you by saying, 'I came for Tokyo'"

  
"I forgive you, Sergio. I forgive our stupidity. We both suffered. Pain is incomparable. Suffering is perceptional. Despite our meaningless fights and hurtful words, one thing that was definite was the love we had for each other."

"I contributed to a lot of your suffering.", Sergio blurted out of guilt. 

"You are also the only medicine there is, to put an end to it.", Raquel assured him. 

"I promise to learn and be a better man in your life, Raquel. I won't let you down.", he adjusted his glasses, kissed her forehead and promised. Responding with a tear, she stood over him and began to punch him hard, "Ouch! Ouch! Raquel!! WHY! OUCH!", Sergio shot her a grimaced look while she continued to beat him up.

"How dare you!"

"Dare what ?"

"How dare you be drunk and violent in front of me ?!! You have no idea how scared I was!", she was shaking and crying, but continued to beat him up. "If I wanted to live with angry drunk man, I would have stayed married to my ex-husband!!!"

  
"Raquel, please listen to me.", Sergio reached to grab her hands, but very gently. "Please. I couldn't imagine you in another man's arms!"

  
"Idiot! I told Bogota that I could never have romantic feelings for him, because my heart is already with another man!", she pinched his strong muscular arms with the best of her ability. 

"Another man ?", he squealed. "Who ?!!!"

"YOU! Dumb ass!!!", she slapped his arms.

Massaging his arms, he mouth opened to a dumbfounded furrow. "Why did you have to look so pretty for the date then ?"

"Thanks!", she blushed. "Because, I wanted to...feel good about myself... feel like a woman who deserved a decent date. Even if it's a friendly one..", she explained and paused. "But, I can't believe you beat him up! He is much bigger than you, Sergio."  
  
"It hurt me so much to imagine him making love to you."

"WHAT THE HELL ? Making love ? On the first date ?!"

"Well, that's what we did on our first date!", he pointed out, but she slapped him harder.

"BECAUSE IT FELT RIGHT WITH YOU! IT FELT RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"How am I supposed to know how you feel with other people ?"

"You are doubting me, Sergio ?"

"No. Not at all. I am just insecure. You deserve much better, but you chose to wait for a shy, inept guy like me! I mean look at me!! Women like you don't fall for guys like me!!", he complained like a little boy. 

For once, she stopped hitting him and gave him a warm loving smile. Looking into his eyes, she stated simply, "This dumb, insecure idiot is who I love.". After a moment, she went back to yelling, "But, it still does not justify you beating the man up! Almost every man at my workplaces have asked me out, would you go beat them up!"

"If they come close enough to touch you, I would have! Believe me, I wanted to punch Marco in his face, when he said he already tried asking you out!"

"I turned them down. All of them! Because, I knew, somewhere, thousand miles away, this sweet tender man would be sulking waiting for me every single minute!", she caressed his face, but soon slapped him again, "But, you are an asshole who accused me for being a bad mother. I only wanted you involved in the birthday party, because you are family. I want you both to connect well and I want Paula to have a healthy father figure in her life. If that makes me a bad mother, shoot me. I don't care!", she yelled controlling her tears.

  
"I am so sorry, Raquel. I did not mean any of that. I love Paula like my own. She is so smart, a miniature version of you. Please, I am so sorry.", he looked at her with the sincerest apologetic face. 

But, she was not done. His drunk phase caused her a lot of pain and insults, and she needed them sorted out, "You insulted me by calling our first date a good bang to get over my ex.", she wiped her face. "Do you think I was reluctant to file for divorce, because I was a clingy wife who would chose her marriage over her own self-respect ?", her body visibly shaking in angst. Of course he did not think that, but was too ashamed for hurting her. "I was only with him, because my daughter loved her father. I continued to share a home, a bed with him, despite being slapped and bruised, for Paula."

"Raquel, please.", Sergio begged her to stop. He couldn't believe she was explaining her actions to him; he forced her to re-live her past. The thought of that bastard laying a hand on her churned his stomach. "Please, I beg you.", he cried too. 

"And, I was jealous of Alberto ? I was a horny divorcee looking for a good fuck ? Why the hell will I bring you home to my family, if I only wanted sex!!", she screamed at him.

"Raquel, please. You don't have to explain. Please!", they both cried in each other's embrace while he repeatedly apologised. She crawled into his arms, tired of her battle and seeking comfort in his warmth, her home. "I am sorry for everything. It was the alcohol and the anger. I don't even remember saying all of this! I am sorry. I am a bastard. I am so sorry, love. Please..."

  
"You are never allowed to drink. At least not like that.!", she commanded and he obliged.

"I will never! And, that's a promise."

Her voice now deep, her nose stuffy after shedding so much tears, she continued to rest her head on her shoulders and he held her softly. After a long wait, she cried at a very painful memory, "You really had the guts to accuse me, when you agreed to have a child with another woman!!"

  
"Raquel?? What ??", he frowned, but was very scared wondering if he agreed something that big to someone while he was stoned. 

"I know about you and Nairobi, Sergio.", she muttered sadly. 

"What about me and her ? She wanted to sleep with me long ago, in the Toledo house. But, I refused. That's all. What are you talking about ?", he requested for more details. 

"Sergio, Nairobi said that you agreed to donate your sperm for her to become a mother again."

"What ? No! Why would I make such big commitments without asking you ?"

"You, also, admitted to it when I asked you!", she accused, but equally confused. 

"Raquel, you asked if I was excited about fatherhood. I said 'yes'.", he recalled. 

"Exactly. I meant your baby with Nairobi."

"I meant Paula!!!", he shrugged. 

She chuckled happily, her eyes glittered like a happy child, "So, you are not having a baby with another woman ?"

"No! Nairobi asked me about it, back in Palawan. But, I refused. Even though, you were not with me, I could never agree to such lifelong commitments without speaking to you. It felt wrong. Why would I agree to have a child with another woman when I love you so much!", he argued defensively. 

Reading his face, sensing the truth in his words, moved by his loyalty towards their relationship, she smiled, admired him and whispered, "Say it again."

He repeated, "Raquel, Nairobi asked me about..."

"No!", Raquel interrupted him. "Just the last three words."

  
"I love you."

"Say it again.", she demanded. 

"I love you, Raquel"

"Again.".

"I love you, mi vida."

"Please, once more.", she began to cry surrendering herself to the greatest love. 

"I love you so so much, cariño."

All her wounds, scars were healed by his gestures and words. She scanned his face, spotted her lips, closed her eyes and approached him. He reciprocated. They both were hesitant, shy as if it was their first time. The bodies begged them for their touch, but their healed heart took time to record this moment. Their first kiss after three years. The long wait was more prolonged as they captured their familiar scent. Their fingers tenderly traced their face, their noses met, their eyes lustfully yearned for more, but their lips couldn't decide which one of them must take the lead. "I love you, Raquel.", Sergio muttered and Raquel's thin curvy lips bridged the gap and sealed their faces together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think ?? Please let me know in the comments section and leave me a kudos if I deserved it! :) 
> 
> I apologise for the mistakes. I did not have the time to proofread it. :( :( 
> 
> Your girl is writing smut for the next chapter, wish me luck!! ** researching how to write smut **** 
> 
> Thank you for reading the chapter, take care of yourselves!!


	18. Feeny, Fanny and Ms Cherry Velvet Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Smut alert**   
> The most awaited Serquel reunion in bed. Two people and multiple orgasms!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading the chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shy scared to post and ashamed even, because this platform has amazing smut and I hardly know how to write one!! :(. I am sorry if you don't like it!! But, they are back together!!

Smashing against their lips, struggling to declare their love for each other, what started as a slow tender kiss became a race. Climbing on top of him with her legs wrapped around him, cursing the separation imposed by their clothes, she parted her lips to welcome his tongue. Rhythmically their lips and tongues dances to their tune of love. His arm travelled beneath her shirt while the other arms explored her rears - no underwear, less effort, he smiled. Reading his naughty smirk, she giggled in his lips. They kissed for the longest, pushing the limits of their lungs, but their hunger remained unsatisfied. Allowing their breathe to catch up, he pulled her shirt up leaving her breasts exposed, while her hands unbuttoned his shirt. Losing patience with the amount of buttons, she ripped a few and he only admired her impatience. 

"Patience, inspectora.", he joked. 

She slapped his arm and whispered, "Take me now."

"Not yet. We haven't seen each other in a long time. Let me explore this piece of glory a bit.", he muttered licking her earlobes and neck earning a soft moan from her. "Hola, Fanny and Feeny"

"Fanny and Feeny ?", she looked at him questioningly.

He hummed and pointed at her perky left boob and said, "This is fanny. She looks up eagerly. While, the other is Feeny, she looks down.", he answered while starting to massage her breasts. 

"Sergio, you named my breasts ?"

"Not just your breasts.", he furrowed innocently. "Little Raquel is called Cherry Velvet Pie."

"Well, Feeny here was looking eager too, until Paula sucked the life out of it!", Raquel explained her asymmetric body, a gift of her motherhood. 

But, he did not care for it. "Beautiful", he lustfully mumbled and pulled her pants down to admire the rest of her. She quickly moved her hands to hide a burn mark, but it caught his attention. "Raquel, what happened here ?"

"Oil from the restaurant fryer spilled on me.", she smiled sadly. He kissed it apologetically. "Hey, I am fine now.", but he kept kissing it until he felt less worried. 

"Hola, Ms Cherry Pie.", he smiled and ran his fingers down her inner thigh.

"Tell me, Professor. Which of the two times we had sex, you managed to name my body parts ?", she mocked seductively.

"All of my dreams in Palawan were about you and in most of them you were naked.", he admitted shyly hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "So, this naming ceremony happened while I was in the shower releasing myself while imaging you naked and next to me.", he reacted with a pinch of embarrassment and climbed on top of her wearing only his boxers. Caressing her face, he began pressing gentle kisses on her forehead, her extremely tender cheeks and finally her lips again, promising that nothing would never hurt her again. He moved his wet lips down her face to kiss her neck and bite her toned shoulders gently. Pinning her arms, he planted little kisses on her soft armpit folds, only to test if she is still ticklish. She was, just as he remembered, he chuckled earning a kick from her. With no further wait, he cupped her breasts and took Feeny into his mouth, while his hand pinched and teased Fanny. Moving to the other breast, he played with the sloppiness of the round and bouncy womanhood he left. The folds between her legs soaked and began to drip on the sheets, but he did not give it any attention. She arched her back letting out a moan as his teeth imprinted on her areola whole he sucked her nipples harder. 

"Oh god this ....", she shivered alerting him about the building orgasm the nipular simulation caused. "Sergio. I am co-m-in", she lost her breathe as he kept working his mouth switching between her breasts. Her hands flew to work on her delicate folds, but he intertwined their fingers disabling her from touching herself. "Sergio! I want to come!", she trembled in pleasure.

"Let me take care of you, love.", he whispered while sucking her breasts and dragged one of his hands to the drenched area between her legs. "So wet.", he commented, but she moaned and kicked impatiently waiting for a release. Caressing her inner thigh, he felt the flutter in her stomach and quivering lips of her pink delicates. Ignoring her sensitive spot, he continued to tease by massaging the lips and surrounds while she kicked and squirmed with her eyes closed. "Keep your eyes open, love.", he asked and she obliged. Her face displayed visible distress as her fully built storm of pleasure begged for liberation. Not delaying any further, he simulated her clit to encourage the climax, but it only took a couple of seconds. She came with a loud moan arching her back, gripping the sheets while squeezing his fingers between her legs. "Shh...", he took her in his arms while her shaking body recovered from an orgasm she probably did not have in a very long time. Drawing circles on the small of back, playing with her hair, he whispered loving words while he caught her breath. A position that reminded of their first date on the couch of his fake hangar, when she hugged him tight as they recovered from their climax. He smiled at how shy she was to climax in front of the man she hardly knew, yet how beautifully vulnerable she was. The world assumed that the Professor broke all of the inspector's defences and even used her in the sake of love. But, the truth was quite the opposite; she broke his barriers, made the proud loner die for her company; they were enemies, connected by love that was strong enough to ignore an entire war.

"I am sorry.", she laughed breaking his out of this thoughts. "I came too fast.", she hid her face in his chest embarrassedly. 

  
"Are you kidding ? You were magnificent. I love when you come for me, sweetheart.", he lifted her face to kiss her and check if she was ready for more. She was more than ready. He left a trail of kisses until he comfortable positioned himself between her legs. "Hello, Ms Cherry Velvet Pie". 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes in disbelief and he continued to curiously analyse her folds like a little scientist. "Cariño, look longer, maybe you will find some treasure.", she encouraged sarcastically and locked his head between her legs to bring back his focus. 

He furrowed, but understood her tone. Enjoying the aroma of her private parts, that smelled like lavender due to her feminine wipes, he sniffed and hummed. She was still wet from her previous orgasm making him eager to taste her juices. His tongue on her feminity made her moan louder while she cupped her breasts and clenched his hair. His lips and tongue worked miraculously challenging the control she had on her body. Massaging her clit with two fingers while thrusting with his tongue, she lost the little control she wanted to establish. "Sergio..", she squealed as he hit her pleasure nerve and continued to enter her with his tongue. Her body trembled awaiting another release, but he stopped abruptly. "SERGIO!!", she yelled scolding him for denying her an orgasm. 

"Patience, mi amor.", he smiled victoriously, lying on his stomach between her legs, squeezing her breasts with one hand, while his heavy arms rested on her stomach, he entered her with two fingers and continued to suck her clit. The tension built by his hands simulating her nipples, fingers curled and digging deep, while his tongue ate her delicates made her tremble and moan louder. To increase the pace and beat his unbearable tenderness, she began to grind her hips against his mouth dipping his beard in her juices. Understanding her lustful needs, his mouth worked faster causing her abdomen to quiver violently. She squirmed, wriggled and kicked her legs in despair to delay her own orgasm, but it was all getting too much when he brought one of his fingers to massage her clit. She began to shake and push her body away from him, but he held her still and continued to eat everything she had to offer.

"Sergio, I am..", that's all she could managed to say and soon shut her eyes tight. 

"Say my name when you come, love.", he asked expecting her climax very soon. Sooner than expected, she exploded on his face with a loud moan, pulling his hair, hiding her own face against the pillow, locking his face between her legs and screamed his name as loud as she could. He hurried to lie down next to her gently massaging her belly as her breathing cooled down. Her hands were lifelessly throw outside the bed and he supported them on his body. When she was completely calm, he got on his feet to grab some towels for them to clean up.

"Where are you going ?", she mumbled complainingly.

"Getting towels, love.", he answered and hastily cleaned himself and brought towels for her. 

"Come back to bed.", she pouted patting the empty side of the bed and curled next to him with her arms around his neck. When he offered her the towel, she wiped herself, threw the towel in a corner and went back to clinging on to him and throwing her legs carelessly around him. After spending several moments in silence, drawing imaginary figures on each other, she deeply asked, "When will we go home ?"

He looked up for a second to understand her question and answered, "As soon as the heist is over, we will leave."

"Tell me about the house.", she said glaring into empty space. 

"Well.". he adjusted his glasses. "It is a four bedroom house. Rooms for Paula and Marivi next to us. Andres and Martin have a room. And, a nice gorgeous sound-proofed room for us.", he answered , but she patiently waited to hear more, so he continued. "All rooms come with a bathroom and there are common bathrooms as well. Wooden flooring, air conditioned, antique kitchen, beach facing porch, and a backyard. There are shops, restaurants, hospitals and schools nearby. We have a boat to go to the mainland."

She sighed with a smile. "Does it have a hammock ?"

"We will get a hammock as soon as we go there.", he promised. 

She hummed and continued to massage his scalp while he detangled her post orgasm hair. "What colours are the rooms ?"

"The whole house is painted off-white. Except for Paula's room; It's pink, just like her room in Madrid. Marivi's has a slight blue shaded bedding. I don't know about Andres. Our beds are yellow and silver. The pillows are soft, but not as soft as you", he winked, but she seemed lost in her thoughts. "Are you alright, love ?" 

"Can we.. Can we change the colours of the bed ? To something that is not yellow.", she cleared her throat and asked softly while playing with his chest hair and staring at the wall.

He lifted his head to read her face and was worried at her serious expression. "We can change the entire house to your liking, my love. It's no problem."

"Thank you.", she whispered and continued caressing his torso. 

"You don't like yellow ?", he asked to learn her better. 

"Sentimental reasons."

"Since, when you are you sentimental, inspectora ?", he mocked her, but his joke was ignored as she only held him more tighter gazing away from him. "Raquel ?", he prompted caressing her face encouraging her to speak. 

"My previous marital home was all yellow.", she muttered in his chest hoping he would be offended by bringing out such a sour memory. "And, when things got rough, I badly wanted a change hoping that would help restart the relationship, but obviously, I wasn't heard."

"No yellow anywhere in the house, I promise.", he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, "And, I hear you. Loud and Clear. That is your house and it will look the way you want."

"Okay.", she muttered and began to kiss him deeply. Like all kisses this headed towards sex and he attempted to flip her to climb on top of her little figure, but was interrupted. "Leave this part to me, Professor. You were not the only one with the wet dreams.", she whispered seductively and gently biting his lower lip. "Many nights I woke up before I was thoroughly satisfied.", she complained playfully while leaving playful kisses until she reached his member. "Now, it's payback time!", she said and took his manhood in her mouth. Enveloping his hardness with two fingers, taking all of him in her mouth, massaging his cock with her lips, she felt him getting harder in her mouth. His groans began as she continued to suck harder and harder. She shot him a playful look with an eyebrow raised as she swallowed his pre-cum. The sight of her throat moving as she swallowed, made him moan and spread widely for her to settle on her stomach. He clutched her hair to help her, but also allows him to watch her while she gave him their first blowjob. Their time together in Madrid, they did not have the time for so much foreplay and he only spent a little time to simulate her before he penetrated. But, now they have all the time in the world, at least the next couple of hours. She felt his veins pumped as she took him deep down her throat. His hips moved in coincidence begging for more and she increased the pressure and speed. With a loud moan, he shakily stammered, "RAQUEL!! RAQUEL!! I am go-in- to". He stopped her by holding her head to avoid coming in her mouth out of respect and said, "Raquel, I am going to come."

"So ?", she slapped his hands away and began to suck him harder.

"Raquel...please stop. I don't want to...", he stopped her again and this time she frowned.

"Do you not like it ? I can change my style."

"Oh dear god, no, you are spectacular. um.. I don't want to come in your mouth. It's disrespectful.", he furrowed wondering if she thought differently.

"Sergio, I want it. I want to taste you. Allow me. I am not doing it out of any obligation.", Raquel smiled admiring his concern. "Now, if you excuse me, Professor, I have some unfinished business to continue.", she winked seductively and he let go of her head allowing her to proceed.

"All yours, inspectora.", he gasped as he felt her lips tighten around him. As per her consent, he came in her mouth shortly after and she drank his seed with a satisfied smile on her face. After she licked his cock clean, she went back to lie on top of him. Holding her tiny frame in his arms and exhaled, "That was.. amazing."

"Next time, leave the ethics lecture for later, Professor.", she commented resting her face on her neck. 

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, sweetheart. This is our first time experiencing this..", he explained running his fingers down her scalp. 

  
She made a funny snore noise to indicate her boredom and he disciplined her a spank on her bare ass. "Sergio, did you just spank me ?"

"Won't be my last time!! The student slept while I was talking.", he frowned pretentiously, began to knead and massage her rears gently. 

"So, this is how you discipline all your students, huh ?", she asked provocatively.

"Nope. Just this one special student.", he smiled caressing and pinching her cheeks, while he kissed her forehead. 

"I don't want this to end.", she shifted to a serious expression and rested on his shoulders. 

"You want me to spank you more ?", he laughed, but understood her actual tone, "It will last forever, love.", he assured her, but noticed her tear up. "Raquel, is everything okay ? Are you worried ? Hurt ?", he loosened grip wondering if he was hurting her. 

"No, I am fine. I am worried.", she sighed. "The heist. You said, it's dangerous.", she admitted her fears. "Sergio, I am scared."

"I will do everything in my power to keep everyone safe.", he promised. "Once the preparation is over, you leave Italy with your family. After the heist, I will join you. We will live together happily ever after.", he made it sound like a children's fairy tale.

"No way.", she lifted her head and firmly rejected his story.

"You don't want to live with me ?", he frowned. 

"Idiot. I am not leaving your side during the heist. My mom and Paula will go to Palawan, soon. We will finish the heist and join them.", she proposed.

"Raquel.."

"Sergio, I can't be a war wife who stays back and prays for your safe return. ", she snapped, but he was on cloud nine when she referred to herself as his wife. "I am a former inspector, I have skills. Utilize them.", she pointed out.

"Raquel, I have no doubts about your skills. It's a dangerous heist and you might have to face very unpleasantly familiar faces."

"My ex-colleagues ? I don't care. I will fight them hard!", she gritted in anger. 

"Raquel, it's not just that..", he reluctantly avoided a certain topic.

"Are you worried I will betray you ?"

"Are you crazy ? Not at all. Raquel, I trust you with my life."

"Then, What ?", she frowned seeking an explanation.

Leaving him no choice, he whispered, "Alberto would be involved, too. I don't want you to face him again.."

"You think, I have forgotten him ? The fear of him is deep-rooted... ever since the first slap. ", she said and he crushed his eyes in rage. "I cannot take him out of my mind, no matter how hard I try. If I am closer to him or far away, the effect he left on me would remain."

"Raquel...", he wanted to give her another reason. The truth is , he was scared that the heist would kill her. 

  
"Sergio, if you have concerns about my skills, I am ready to listen. But, don't bring my emotional tremors into this. Don't bring my past abuse into this. Please, don't be one of those men, who used Alberto to threaten me. We are different. You are different. I can handle my trauma and it won't affect the heist, if you are worried about that."

"Your skills are amazing. I don't doubt your emotional intelligence. I just...", he shut his eyes to gather courage to say, "I don't want to lose you.."

"And, I don't want to lose you!", she argued.

He sighed and gave up. "Fine. But, you will stay by my side."

"Yes!!", she squealed in joy. "Here is the plan. We pack all my stuff tomorrow, hand over the keys to my landlord and leave!"

"Okay.", he agreed, but still worried. 

"Hey! Look at me.", she grabbed his beard and smiled lovingly. "Sooner or later all of this would be over. You and I will meet on a beach.", she reiterated Salva's words from three years ago. He smiled at the memory and kissed her. A kiss that deepened to make them hunt for their own breath. He eagerly kissed her breasts more hard and deep sucking her nipple. She moaned when her hardened nipples were at his disposal as his teeth bit it slightly making her squirm in pain and pleasure. "I want you inside me.", she said hoarsely and starvingly. "I want you to fill me up.". He travelled his fingers between her legs to check if she was ready for him. When was a little less wet, he continued to kiss her longer and simulate her until she was soaked so that he could slide in without causing any discomfort to her. When he waited for her consent at her entrance, she gladly offered herself by spreading herself widely. Her wet folds allowed him to enter her at ease. He did not push too deep as she was tighter than usual. "Damn it! You are so tight, my love.", Sergio grunted pleasure-fully as she spread even wider to accommodate him. "I forgot how more than adequate you are.", she gasped and teased his above average manhood. They both took quick breathe before he penetrated deeper. She arched biting her lips to stop screaming from the long awaited joy of his presence and also dealing with the discomfort caused by the penetration. He was very tender and patient with her, as she accustomed to his size. One last thrust, he was fully inside her ready to take her. She gasped with a complaining moan when his full length occupied her space. "Are you okay, love ?", he asked reading her body and she exhaled feeling more relaxed. After giving her a bit more time, he gently pulled out and began to thrust her slowly. After a few thrusts, she welcomed him more freely and he increased the speed. She wrapped his legs around him to allow him a deeper access. "Harder.", she asked when she was fully ready for him and he obliged. After several hard thrusts, they both moaned and came together. Her walls collapsed tightening and encouraging his orgasm. His warmth poured in her making her smile shyly. Giggling like satisfied teenagers, he collapsed on her, but soon lied on the side taking her in his arms. 

"I have been dreaming about this.", she tiredly wrapped around him and closed her eyes in sleep. "I am glad.. this is real.."

"Me too, love. Me too.", he kissed her forehead and caressed her back. "Raquel, Thank you so much for not giving up on me.", he said sincerely.

"I love you.", she whispered and shortly fell asleep in his embrace. 

"Raquel ?", he woke her up and she only hummed. "What do you think about a marriage ?", he blurted with absolutely no plans of asking her.

"With who ?", she joked. 

He ignored her. "I understand if you don't want to be married, given -", he began to explain.

She interrupted him. "That was prison, not a marriage. I was treated like his slave and not a partner. So, if you can provide a real marriage with love and respect, I will be open to it.", she mumbled and went back to sleep holding him tighter. Sighing happily, he slept dreaming of their life together. 

  
***

For the first time in three years, he did not wake up in a lonely bed. He stretched and was delighted when his arm bumped into Raquel's back, who was peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed. He admired her seriously sleepy face and recollected everything they survived to get to this point. She was everything, he needed. Living did not feel essential without her presence. For this reason, he wanted to kick the Professor's ass to come up with a fail-proof plan. He locked her hair behind her ears to adore her face a little longer. Her steady breathe implied that she was still deep asleep. Though, he wouldn't tell her, he was incredibly worried about her health. Her previously petite figure was now bony. The fire burn on her waist brought tears in his eyes cursing his impotency. He shivered at the thought of hot oil burning her skin and imagining her in pain. He could never ask her if she got proper medical help; god only knows if she could afford insurance. He can't change the past, but he mentally promised her a comfortable future. With that thought, he got up to cook her a filling breakfast. 

  
She never woke up alone in these three years. Paula was always next to her clinging to her body. So, the warmth was not new, but it was certainly not equivalent to having Sergio around. She jerked from her bed when she found it empty. Fearing that it was all a dream and she had to go do to tedious jobs, she frantically scanned the room and relaxed when her eyes spotted Sergio's clothes. 

"You scared me.", she hugged him from the behind. 

"I am sorry, sweetheart. I just wanted to make you breakfast.", he consoled her by pressing their palms together while he flipped an omelette with another hand. 

"Oh. You are perfectly excused. For a sexy, shirtless man in my kitchen, I would wake up scared everyday.", she flirted.

"That man better be me.", he frowned possessively. "Here eat this."

  
"Sergio-", she stared mouth open at a plate containing a cheese omelette, toast, tomatoes, mushrooms, sausages, pancakes and hashbrowns. "What the hell ? This is breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"No. Just breakfast. Eat!", the Professor ordered, while he started to eat his omelette. After she finished everything except the pancakes, she squirmed giving him a puppy look. He did not budge. With no mercy, she continued to stuff herself with the pancakes. He giggled when she let out a loud burp. "Juice, for the lady."

"Sergio, coffee, please."

"No, a juice is healthier."

"What juice is this ?", she pouted.

"ABC - apple , beetroot and carrot.", he answered, but she only furrowed complainingly. "Finish this and we need to start packing."

When she gulped her juice, she packed four boxes containing their things and kept a bag for charity. They called her landlord about vacating the place. Though the man refused to return her deposit due to the short notice, she couldn't care less. "This was my only memory of you.. the only thing that kept me going these three years.", she showed him a picture of Salva and the former inspectora kissing at the Hanoi. She packed it too. "The last time you were this sweet and sensitive man, Salva.", she smiled at the picture. "A lot changed after that day. This was the last time I was happiest, until now.", she kissed him and sealed the last box. 

"Let's go ?", he suggested as they finished cleaning the house. She looked at the empty house for one last time. Her home that witnessed all her struggles, she sighed. All that is about to change. Her new home is waiting for them miles away. It is going to be a long journey to get there, but love makes the wait worth it. She smiled sadly and hugged him tightly. Understanding her emotional point, he held her as long as she wanted. "It's over, isn't it ? This day finally came true.", she smiled sadly hiding her face in his chest and inhaling his scent. "It's a new beginning, my love.", Sergio answered kissing her head. "I have cried on this exact same couch for many night thinking about you. Missing you.", she admitted painfully. He sighed, "I am with you, sweetheart. I took a long time and messed up everything, caused you more pain. But, I promise all that is now over.", he held her tighter unable to imagine her crying alone. After a moment of digesting his words, she whispered, "Let's go. Take me home, cariño.", and nodded at him. Cursing the distance between the driver and passenger seat in the car, she leaped sideways to cling on to him while he drove. They had made a couple of stops in between, but she was asked to stay in the car the whole time. She gladly rested, admiring her man exerting for her. She requested one stop in her favourite Gelato shop and they enjoyed an ice-cream together or rather he enjoyed licking it off her nose. "Remind me to eat ice-cream off Feeny and Fanny, one day.", he said seriously. She shot him a surprised and laughed, "Noted, Professor.". 

Of course, they stopped for lunch and he had ordered a full meal for her again, despite her wriggling and pouting. The full lunch made her fall asleep throughout the rest of their ride. When they reached the monastery, he sat in a car a little longer to admire his sleeping beauty. With a finger he gently traced the shape of her face and locked her hair. She twitched a little, but continued to sleep. "We are at the monastry, love.", he whispered taking her into his arms, which was a bit challenging when they were cramped inside a car. She groaned and ignored him. He giggled and got out of the car to open her side of the door. "I am going to carry you, love.", he informed to avoid scaring her. But, he only lifted her hands waving at him with her eyes closed. He carried her bridal style and entered the hallway. Internally, anxious about the gang teasing them, Sergio kept his focus on a sleepy Raquel who had her hands around his neck while resting on his shoulders.

"What in the world is happening ?", Palermo squealed when the two entered. Raquel woke up with a jerk and jumped out of Sergio's embrace to save themselves from more embarassment. "ANDRES!", he yelled.

"Nice to see you, Palermo."

"Are you two back together ?", he asked pointing at the clingy couple. "ANDRES", he called again when his partner did not show up.

"Who said we were apart ?", Raquel asked with arched eyebrows and hands on her waist. 

Uncomfortably Sergio shifted and cleared his throat, "Now, if you excuse us, we want to be settle down."

"Happy humping.", Palermo winked earning a disgusted look from the couple. 

Sergio and Raquel walked away with his hands carrying her weight while she lazily stumbled. "Whose room ?", he asked. 

"Yours. Where I belong.", she smiled dreamily. 

  
Guilt struck him when he entered his room; the room where he was rude to the woman he loved with all his life, the room where he got drunk and picked fights with Andres. With a hung head, he hesitantly followed her.

"Cariño, look at me. It's okay. It's the past, we need to move forward. I am with you.", Raquel, who read his face, caressed his beard with a warm smile. 

"I am sorry, Raquel. I am sorry, really.", Sergio hid his face in her hair after being slapped with shame in front of the woman who deserved much better. 

"I love you, Sergio. You are the love of my life. Nothing can change that. In this life, despite all our ups and downs, I am yours and you are mine. That's a promise.", she sealed it with a deep kiss. 

"SO, IT's TRUE.", they were interrupted by three heads appearing at the door. Andres, Palermo and Nairobi with Paula attached to her waist.

"Haven't you heard of a habit called 'knocking' ?", Sergio snapped at his brother while they invited themselves.

"PAULA! My Little Nugget!", Raquel hurried to take her child in his arms and exchanging a lot of kisses.

"We were playing with Cinci when Palermo told us you were here.", Paula informed as she threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Sergio, are you feeling better ?", she enquired. 

The man adjusted his glasses and stammered, "Ugh.. I am much much better, Paula."

"Good, now, let's focus on my birthday.", the little one demanded from the adults. 

Raquel eyes widened as she forgot about the preparations amidst her romantic reunion. But, he won't be the Professor if he did not plan everything. "Paula, everything is ready for tomorrow. And, it's a surprise."

"But--", the little one pouted curiously.

"No. It's a surprise."

"Fine, I am going back to play with Cinci. The party better be good.", Paula warned them and left with Palermo after kissing her mother. 

  
"So, what's going on , love birds ?", Andres stood interrogatively.

"Nothing.", they both shrugged as if they were caught making out in front of their parents. 

"Can't you see, she has a post sex face.", Nairobi commented. "I can't wait to tell Tokyo and the others.", she clapped hugged them both turning Sergio red and ran outside. 

"I am very happy for you both.", Andres smiled tearfully, kissed them both and left to give them privacy. 

Sergio sighed, "That's only half the gang." 

"We will need to face the rest, soon.", she complained, but shifted her focus, "So, Paula's birthday ?"

"I will go over the details with you, later. Now, let's continue where we left off.", he took her lips softly. 

"What a sight!!!", Marivi barged into the room interrupting them again. 

_Why can't people knock_ , Sergio mumbled and crimsoned. "Mamma.", Raquel hugged her mother and laughed at Sergio's angry blush. "I see you are having a good day", she smirked sarcastically. 

"Why are you still walking ?", Marivi ignored her daughter's question and continued to tease them. "I thought you knew better.", she stared at Sergio. 

"Mamma, as you can see, our issues have been resolved. umm.. We are back together."

"I hope you made love infinite times.", Marivi teased.

"Umm.", Raquel smiled shyly at Sergio before answering her hippie mother, "Yes. We did. As much as we could."

"Why are we talking about this ?", Sergio grunted under his breath holding Raquel's hands and hiding behind her tiny figure. 

  
"Because, mi hijo, I want you and my daughter to be happy.", she kissed them and said, "Now, please continue working with your lips.", and left. 

**

After making more love, still not getting enough of themselves, she rested her naked body on top of him and allowed their fingers to travel randomly on each other. Soon, Raquel's mouth opened to a curious "O" as she lifted her head up. He who got concerned patiently waited for her to explain. "Sergio, does Nairobi like you ?"

"No. Why ?", he frowned.

"Why did she tell me that you agreed to help her have a baby when you didn't ?"

He hummed thinking about a good reason.

"Unless, she wants us to fight ?", she suggested.

"Or, she wanted us to find a reason to have a conversation to get closer ?", he proposed trusting his gang member.

"Why would she be interested in our life ? Wait, how much does she know about our fight ?", she sounded serious and offended by the invasion of privacy. 

He soon shifted uncomfortably under her, nervously adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat, fearing another fight, but nodded shyly. "Raquel, after we met for the first time, I was upset with how our interaction went. So, I wanted to speak to Andres for some support. Nairobi and Tokyo intervened."

  
After several minutes of contemplating the scene and its consequences, Raquel gasped, "Sergio. It's all a plan!"

He frowned in confusion.

"Palermo being offensive was to provoke you to take my side, the never have I ever game was to make you jealous, the baby conversation was to make me jealous.. Oh my god. It all makes sense!", Raquel squealed jumping on top of him.

"Can you make your breasts bounce again ?", he asked staring her round naked chest earning a playful slap from her.

  
"Sergio!. Focus."

"Yes. Yes. It looks like a plan. I can't believe they played us.", Sergio nodded still gazing at her breasts. 

Raquel climbed out of bed, "We should go confront them."

"Now ? No. Raquel, come back.", he pouted missing the warmth of her soft skin.

"Sergio, do you know what this means ? Bogota did not really like me. It was a plan too."

"Oh what a relief.", he sighed with a laugh, but she looked very upset. "Why are you sad ?"

  
"I am offended. After many years, I agreed to go out with another man, and he played me!", she stood close to the bed with her hands on her waist and without any piece of clothing covering her.

He hungrily scanned her body from top to down and was punched to gain his focus. "Ouch!"

"Let's go!"

"Alright! Alright.", he complained. "Let's wear clothes first."

"Oh. NO. I want to check if I am still attractive. So, I am only going to wear panties.", she said seriously, but soon laughed when his face looked like he was electrocuted. 

Grabbing her back to bed, he threw his weight and pinned her under his broad figure to make love to this notoriously playful woman. Spending a lot of time teasing her and abruptly stopping her from a climax, until she begged him for fuck her hard, he enjoyed every second with a wide sheepish grin. She would definitely plan a revenge, but this was about momentary pleasure and he needed to feel that she belonged to him as much as she owned him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost the end of the story. 2-3 more chapters and it would be done. 
> 
> I am sorry, if you don't like the smut between them, but I tried my best. :( :( I still hope to hear from you !!


	19. Birthday and a grand finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula's birthday. 
> 
> The Marquina-Fonollosa men spoil the Murillo women by showering them with a lot of love and gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> How's everyone doing!!! I am so thrilled to be back with a new chapter!! :) I hope you like it.
> 
> Love and kisses!!
> 
> *****ALERT***** READ THE BELOW***** FAN EFFORT***  
> Also, Reine (@wreiyne_08 on twitter) made this lovely video edit for this story!! Please watch this amazing art created by her!! Thank you Reine for all the love !! You are amazing!! The video edit was so touching and very important to me. I really appreciate your time and effort!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QX3h86FOdM4

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QX3h86FOdM4)

As the dawn hit their painted monastery windows, Raquel wriggled from Sergio’s embrace inadvertently waking him up. "Where are you going ?", he complained hoarsely while he rubbed his eyes adjusting to the light.

"To Paula. It's her birthday. I want to be there when she wakes up.", Raquel whispered between kisses while she wore her shirt. 

"Can I come ?"

"of course, love. If you want to.", she smiled as she pulled her pants up. She used every chance to cling to him while he got out of bed and adjusted his clothing and spectacles. Paula was deep asleep hugging her abuela stealing the hearts of the recently united couple. 

"She is so cute", Sergio whispered in Raquel's ears hugging her from the behind and kissing her earlobes. 

"Yeah. She is...", Raquel nodded dreamily. 

"Just like you.", he muttered, but she giggled. "You both sleep with a strict face and pout."

"You don't exactly look like a swim suit model in your sleep, you know ? With your drooling and snoring.", Raquel mocked him.

"Hey, At least I don't fart in my sleep.", Sergio bit her ears defending himself with an offence. 

"Fuck you! I don't fart in my sleep.", Raquel hushed in surprise.

"My ears don't lie, lady!", Sergio patted her ass marking an end to the argument and sat on the bed next to Paula's sleeping figure. "She looks like you.", he mumbled as Raquel lied down next to the little one. 

"Yeah. She does. She is a lot like me too. Character-wise.", she smiled caressing her child's golden hair. The little girl squirmed upon contact with a family touch and turned to her mother's direction. Raquel carefully held her leg, helped her turn around and whispered, "Happy birthday, mi vida." with a lot of kisses on her face. Paula made a humming noise and muttered, "Thank you, mamma." and kissed her mother with her eyes closed.

"Happy birthday, Mi amor.", she heard a male voice caressing her leg. This was new. She opened her eyes instantly and spotted Sergio at her bedside. With a wide smile, she answered, "Thank you, Sergio.". When Marivi woke up, it was a perfect family reunion just as Raquel pictured all these days. Paula settled in Sergio's embrace and Marivi laughing her heart out made Raquel tear up happily.

"Are you okay, Mamma ?", Paula asked with a frown. 

Raquel took a long breathe before she nodded, "Yeah. I am fine.". Finally, she sighed, but her mother understood and responded with a pat on her cheeks. 

Sergio had an entire day planned, but the Murillo women in the dark. From making the most chocolaty pancakes and waffles for breakfast to showering her with gifts, Raquel was sure Sergio would spoil the child with all his power. Marivi and Raquel wanted to make lunch for the kid, a tradition they carried from Madrid and of course, the gang joined. They all took turns to make Paula feel like she was the centre of the universe, attending to her little demands. When Paula and Marivi took a beauty nap before they got dressed for their big day, Raquel confronted gang about her doubts and they blurted the truth about 'Project Serquel'.

"Serquel ?", Raquel arched her eyebrows.

"Amalgamation of Sergio & Raquel.", Sergio explained.

"I know that! Why couldn't it be Ragio ? or Raqgio ? Why must my name follow his ?", she looked pretentiously offended triggering another debate about misoginia, a direction Sergio never wanted to turn. Palermo apologised sincerely for crossing the line while he followed Nairobi's plan. Tokyo joked about how horny she felt after kissing Raquel and kept winking at her making the Professor uncomfortable. Nairobi apologised for firstly asking the Professor to help her have a child and secondly twisting the story to create a spark. Above all, Raquel looked a little relieved when she learnt that the date with Bogota was not a plan; Sergio had quite an opposite reaction to that truth. The big man apologised to Raquel privately for taking advantage of their situation, but she only thanked him for making her realise that her heart was already royally owned by a shy awkward man. They promised to remain good friends, but it terrified Bogota to stay close to the Professor's territory. 

By the time Paula woke up from her nap, the halls were decorated with pink balloons, Disney themed balloons and sparkly decorations. Raquel helped the little one take a shower, while Sergio waited for her with her birthday dress. 

"WOW", Paula screamed as she began to jump in her mother's arms.

"You like it ?", Raquel asked. 

"I will look like a princess.", Paula screamed with her eyes widely fixed on the dress. 

"you are my princess, mi vida.", Raquel held her baby tightly and kept kissing her face. "Our Princess.", she corrected herself smiling at Sergio. 

Of course the perfect planner, brought clothes for the Murillo adults. A dark peach around the neck dress for Raquel, a comfortable gown for Marivi, while he dressed in a cream suite. Raquel blushed at her partner's fashion choice. The dress highlighted her best features and hid her insecurities perfectly. Only a man who observed her in detail could have come up with such a comfortable dress, she smiled happily. Nairobi was in-charge of making sure the gang was appropriately dressed for the occasion. The women wore bright dresses, while the men, despite a lot of protests, dressed in tuxedos. Paula pushed their limits by conducting little contests that involved painting the nails of those macho men, yes, pink. The supposed strong men surrendered to the little one's big eyes. Monica and Cinci made a card for Paula, which she loved. When little Cinci hugged and kissed Paula, the whole room sang, 'aww', making the children run to their mothers shyly. The cake was exactly what Paula had in mind.

"What the hell is this ?", Bogota grumbled at the pink cake. 

"Cindrella cake!", Nairobi gritted under her breathe. 

"That shit ain't going in my mouth.", he replied with a shrug. 

"Keep talking and she will paint your face pink.", Tokyo threatened. 

"Paula, Mi amor." Andres lifted the child up from the ground and places a tiara on her head. 

"Andres, this is beautiful.", Raquel whispered awestruck by the glittering beauty of the ornament. 

"Keep it safe. It's real diamonds.", Andres informed her. 

"What ? Wait What ?", Raquel stammered as Paula jumped to Marseille'a arms proudly showing off her tiara to the gang. "She is a child."

"Don't be jealous. We have something for you too.", Palermo answered and handed her a box that contained a beautiful rose gold platinum bracelet. 

"Woah!", Raquel squeezed her eyes as she caressed the artistic metal. 

"Andres, this is pretty.", Sergio commented. 

"Pretty ? Sergio, it's fucking expensive.", Raquel reprimanded but still stared at the jewellery. 

"Oh wait. We have something for Mamma Murillo, too.", Andres handed another box to Marivi. The elderly woman was taken aback and was truly happy with her lovely necklace. 

"Okay, I am fainting.", Raquel clutched Sergio for support unable to deal with her lavish family.

"Oh! relax. The Professor shits gold.", Palermo smirked.

"This is my bribe for dealing with that idiot.", Andres pointed at his little brother accusingly. 

"Oh. I will take it!! This one caused a lot of pain.", she complained to her brother-in-law. 

"Can we discuss me later and shift the focus to Paula ?", Sergio distracted the group before Andres convinced Raquel to leave him forever. 

Paula slit her cake open without hurting Cindrella. After she fed a piece to her family, her mother cut a piece for everyone. The gang, including Marseille, sang 'Happy Birthday' loud and clear. Raquel turned to Sergio gratefully and kissed with all the passion she could hold. 

"Mamma. Please!", Paula shut her eyes making everyone laugh and Sergio hide behind Raquel. 

"Get used to it, mi vida.", Marivi winked. "Believe me, it's better this way."

Andres led the way to the dining hall where the monks delivered their food for the evening. All the junk food Paula could possibly imagine - Pizza, fried burgers, chips, fries, brownies and ice cream. The room was filled with teases, laughs, yelling and of course people throwing things at each other. At the middle of the messy dinner, Raquel, who was ensuring that Paula did not spill anything on her dress, noticed that Sergio was missing. Andres too. 

"Palermo.", she called for their closest companion. "Where is he ?", she asked as her eyes wandered around the room.

"Oh. They are dealing with some arrangements with the monks.", he answered, but she was not convinced. 

When they were done with dinner, Andres addressed the group, "May I have everyone at the hall, please ?"

The hall, no more, looked like a child's birthday party. Silver lights, decorated chairs, it looked like a ceremony hall. Andres guided the Murillo women to the centre of the room, while the gang sat at free spaces around them.

"Andres, what's happening ?", Raquel asked nervously. 

Marivi was already teared up understanding the setup, while Paula had one major worry, "What happened to my Disney balloons ?"

"They are in your room, love.", Andres answered.

"Andres, please. Tell me what's going on.", Raquel asked as her eyes glistened.

"Wait and watch. I am as surprised as you are.", he winked and sat besides her, while Palermo sat next to Marivi.

When the gang settled, Andres eyed at a man at the corner who turned on the spotlight. There he was, the man she had been searching for. Sergio, now dressed in a bow-tie, holding a mic. Offering an assuring smile to Raquel, he fixed his eyes on Marivi, walked forward and kneeled in front of her. 

"Dona Marivi.", he spoke and his amplified voice filled the hall. "First of all, please accept my sincerest gratitude for giving life to such a beautiful soul and raising her to be such a wonderful woman. Your lovely daughter, Raquel, is the love of my life. But, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pushed her to ask me out. So, in some way, you are the reason why I feel so lucky and loved. I never thought this day would come for someone like me. But, I promise you that as long as I am alive I will protect her, respect her and love her with all that the strength I have in me. I promise to stay by her side through all ups and downs. You will see us attached to each other until you get tired. Will you accept me into your beautiful family ?", he asked opening a box containing a elegant bracelet. 

"Are you asking for my daughter's hand ?", Marivi cried in joy. Sergio nodded and she screamed, "Yes. Yes. Oh god. Yes!", she kissed his cheeks and grabbed the bracelet from his hands. "I would be very happy if she is by your side. Thank you for asking us to be a part of your life."

This is happening. The man of her dreams, the love of her life is asking her mother for her hand in marriage. The man who wanted a life with her mother and daughter, who broke her barriers, who healed her scars, who made her believe in love again, was on his knees seeking her family's approval. Tears flooded down her eyes, her stomach shivered cramping as she sobbed uncontrollably. Andres, who didn't have a dry eye, took Raquel in his embrace to support her through a very emotional moment. 

Paula, who was seated between her mother and grandmother, frowned in confusion. The aduts were crying over a necklace ? He asked to be a part of their family. Sure, what's stopping him ? All her questions were answered when he got up and kneeled in front of her tiny figure. With wide eyes, she stared at him as the spotlight moved towards them. 

The man smiled warmly easing her tension and spoke, "Paula, my princess. Do you understand what's going on here ?"

Paula shrugged innocently.

Marivi caressed the child's back, Raquel was deafened by her own sobs as Sergio calmly explained. "Paula, Your mother and I were dating, you remember ? We met in your house in Madrid."

Paula nodded, but kept frowning.

"Your mother and I are in love. I would like to marry her and be a part of your lives. Do I have your permission, sweetheart ?", he asked with pleading eyes. 

The child, who was now clear, was indeed approving of their relationship, but she did have a few concerns. "I have some questions. Private ones.", she announced. Raquel upon hearing those worried words straighted up, took Paula in her arms and exchanged looks between her man and her child. Sergio understood and turned off the microphone. "First of all, do you really love my mother ?"

"Yes, I do.", he answered sincerely looking deep in the girl's eyes.

"Will you do more projects and leave us alone ?"

"No. this one would be our last. Then, I would devote myself for my family."

"What if I get sick ?"

"Your mom, abuela and I will take good care of you, sweetheart.", he answered casually, but noticed Raquel eyeing him about a deeper meaning to that question. 

"But, what if I throw up on your favourite shirt ?", she asked. 

Sergio furrowed and looked at Raquel for help, but he understood from her pained eyes that the child's worried question is linked to a scary memory of her biological father. "We will buy me a new shirt. I will never be angry at all. I promise."

Paula now looked at her mother to read her face. But, she found nothing but utter confidence. Her mother smiled at her through weepy eyes. "Why are you crying, Mamma ?"

"I am very happy, mi vida. These are happy tears.", Raquel clarified. 

Paula smiled peacefully after her questions have been answered. She touched Sergio's face to turn on the microphone and spoke, "I accept.". She jumped to hug him tightly and the adults began to cry again. Adults cry when they are happy, how conflicting, she wondered.

Now that her family accepted his proposal, it was her turn. She cleared her throat, wiped her face and sat up straight. But, he left. Without granting her a chance to read his face, he turned his back and walked to the centre of the room. The spotlight fell on a piano, in front of which he took a seat confidently.

  
"Raquel Murillo, this one's for you.", he said smiling at her. 

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_  
_I want you to stay here beside me_  
_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_  
_So just tell me today and take my hand_  
_Please take my hand_

  
Silence filled the room as none of them have heard the Professor sing and even let loose. At least not in public. Though Andres knew about his plan, he was frozen upon hearing his little brother's voice. 

"He sings ?", Tokyo whispered in Denver's ears. Monica was already in tears holding Cinci tightly to her chest. Raquel blushed tearfully remembering their first night when he played the piano for her. It melted her heart to learn that the shy man took a huge leap out of his comfort zone for this gesture.

  
_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_  
_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_  
_Only love_  
_It's so simple and you know it is_  
_You know it is_  
_We can't be to and fro like this_  
_All our lives_  
_You're the only way to me_  
_The path is clear_  
_What do I have to say to you_  
_For Gods sake, dear_  
_For Gods sake, dear_

"Oh for god sakes, Raquel!", Nairobi cried clapping her hands to join the beat. Andres got the hint and walked to the piano to take over while Sergio walked to Raquel.

  
_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_  
_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_  
_Only love_  
_Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching and I know you are too_  
_For the touch of your warm skin_  
_As I breathe you in_

  
The lyrics to the song were a promise from the bottom of his heart. This was neither a game nor a trap. It was life. Bigger than life. He wiped her tears and extended his hands to help her get up. Marivi shed happy tears as she held her granddaughter close to her. Paula, who loved the music, smiled widely with sparkly eyes. The scene left everyone in tears as the Professor wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him. The music mellowed down, the lights dimmed when he sang, 

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_  
_This was all I wanted, all I want_  
_It's all I want_  
_It's all I want_  
_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_  
_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_  
_Only love_  
_Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching and I know you are too_  
_For the touch of your warm skin_  
_As I breathe you in_

He threw the mic on the floor when he finished the song. With a glimpse, he noticed that all eyes were on them, him especially. Andres walked away from the piano to join Palermo. Tokyo and Monica were crying on Denver's shoulder, who himself was in tears. Bogota looked pleased. Marseille looked proud. Palermo, Nairobi rested on Andres's shoulders waiting for the proposal to happen. Paula smiled, Marivi nodded to offer her encouragement. Suddenly he was nervous.

"Raquel, they are watching.", she felt his legs weaken and shiver. "umm..staring", he said adjusting his glasses and hiding his face in her hair. 

She chuckled softly in his ears, "Well, yes. They have never seen a Bon Jovi in their Professor, mi amor.". That didn't help him, in fact, his breathing laboured. "Hey. Shh. Look at me.", she pulled his face and looked him in the eye. "What do you see ?"

"You.", he replied scanning his pupils. "Me."

"Yes. Us.", she smiled. "Mamma and Paula are already onboard. All you need to do is ask me. You already know my answer. So, don't be afraid, ask me.", she assured him and to some extent it was self-assurance too.

With that the whole world blurred around him. All he could see was the woman that mattered more than his own life. Raquel. She was smiling at him with tears in her eyes, more than anxious about his proposal. "Raquel Murillo.", he dropped on one knee and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I am a man of many flaws, but there is only fix to all of it. You.", he blinked at her like a helpless boy. "I made many mistakes and almost risked everything. But, I also have realised my lesson, at a greater expense. I am never going to test us anymore.", his voice shaking choking in his own tears. "I promise to love you, respect you and protect you as much as you need me. Raquel, I want to sail through my life with you by my side. I want to wake up everyday just to tell you how much I love you, how lucky am I to be with a woman like you and be everything you deserve. I want to re-define your idea of a husband, a married life and a family, if you allow me ?", he asked pulling a little red box out of his pocket. It contained a beautiful and elegant single stone ring with a slanting "R" and "S" on either side of the stone. "Raquel Fuentes Murillo, will you marry me ?"

They heard people cheer, but couldn't care less. Their eyes were on each other. "Yes.", she cried and launched into his arms placing herself on his knees. "Yes. Yes. Yes.", she repeated countless times caressing his beard. 

He slipped the ring in her finger and kissed her slowly and then deeply. The gang cheered and clapped making the newly engaged couple aware of their surroundings. Andres grabbed his little brother into a big tight hug, while Marivi and Paula ran to Raquel. Marivi's soul fluttered upon seeing the glowing happiness on her daughter's face. The ring looked fabulous, just like Raquel. "Hija, Congratulations. God bless you both."

"Mamma.", Raquel cried running into her mother's tight embrace. Paula was too busy examining her mother new ring, while the adults cried more. 

The gang kept a distance allowing the close family members to celebrate the occasion, until Andres noticed and yelled, "DO YOU GUYS NEED A SPECIAL INVITATION?"

"YEAH COME ON!. PROFESSOR AND INSPECTOR ARE GETTING MARRIED.!", Palermo ordered them to join. 

***

Sergio referring to Raquel as his 'wife' was becoming more common than she could keep count. The first time she heard it, she was terrified to become someone's wife all over again. But, it was Sergio, the man who searches for her presence in any room he was in, the man who seeks her consent with every move when they make love, the man who holds her after a shuddering climax, the former loner is also the man who spoons her to keep her warm in the nights, she had nothing to be scared about. She couldn't stop blushing a few times, but now it has become a habit. Though Sergio wanted to get married in the monastery while her mother was lucid, Raquel refused. The reason was Tokyo. They couldn't celebrate while Rio was being tortured. It would be selfish and inconsiderate. Tokyo was not herself, no matter how hard she try to pretend. She was visibly consumed by guilt and worry, but still remained very happy about her guardian angel's nuptials. The only way they could honour Tokyo's maturity was to focus on the heist more. 

"So, when's the wedding, Professor ?", Denver asked, a week after the grand engagement.  
The Professor directed the question to Lisbon who answered, "Well, we are not a complete family yet. The Professor and I have no plans of getting married until we know for sure that all of you are safe and well. So, maybe after the heist ?", she shrugged casually. "Palermo, your plan better work. I am looking forward to my wedding.", she playfully threatened. 

***

Saying goodbye to Paula and Marivi was the most painful moment of her life. Raquel and Sergio waited till her fractures were healed, before they broke the news. Marivi was understanding and mostly forgetful. Whereas, Paula sulked, threw tantrums and cried. The little one refused to speak with her mother or allow her to kiss her. It broke Raquel's heart to be rejected by her own child. For every tantrum the child threw, Raquel threw a harder one at Sergio, blaming him for everything, for ruining her life and cried more for being rude. Sergio managed to get pictures of the house, to help Paula visualise her new life. He, also, bribed her with pictures of a new baby cat and convinced that she needed to be there to take care of the little kitten. The child, thankfully, was satisfied with that reason, but was still mad at her mother. Despite being angry, she was clinging on to Raquel's shoulders until the day came for her to leave. Uncle Andres brought her a teddy bear that was bigger than her, while Uncle Martin brought her art supplies, puzzles and books to keep her occupied. Raquel shed tears, while Sergio was stuck between a very emotional Murillo women. Post-Paula-Syndrome was even harder, but he was a patient man. Though Sergio managed to allow them a unmonitored phone calls once a day, that was not enough for the separated mother and daughter. Their phone calls were filled with tears, tears and more tears. Sergio felt helpless, but on a lucid day Marivi informed him about he over dramatic daughter and granddaughter and all he should do was to give them their space to grieve. 

***

The preparation went as meticulously planned by the Professor. Of course, there were times when the arrogant Professor was threatened by Lisboa's intelligent competition. He let his ego defend himself by, yes, blaming her for the smallest mishaps. They fought a lot as the Professor and Lisboa, but made love like there is no tomorrow as Sergio and Raquel. The gang was scared when they fought for the first time, but soon realised that they were beyond unbreakable. 

"Raquel..", he whispered playing with her hair buried deep in his thoughts. 

"If this goes down south, a transporter .."

"Sergio, stop!", she stopped him.

"Listen, please.", he gritted. "A transporter would escort you, and your family to a place in Morocco. All my money will be transferred to you. I need you to live your life with no regrets.", he coldly expected her to understand.

"Fine. If I don't make it..."

"Raquel..."

"Listen.", she imitated his tone. "I would like you to, please, put my mother in a nice old age care center and my daughter...", she squeezed her eyes. "Please don't send Paula to Alberto. I would appreciate it if you take care of her. If it's not too much trouble. Or at least put her in a nice orphanage and pay her a visit once a while."

"STOP. I can't hear this anymore.", Sergio pushed her away. 

"So, stop making death wishes and make this plan work, Professor.", she reprimanded him. "I am not thrilled about leaving my mother and daughter in an orphanage. And, you have proven to be highly incapable of living a life without me. So, get your shit together and make it fucking work!"

***

"It's the day!", Raquel exhaled nervously. 

"It's the day!", he repeated his eyes fixed on the monitors. "In about a minute these monitors will start blinking and there is no turning back."

"I understand.", she nodded deeply sighing. 

"Are you ready to join me on this heist, Lisboa ?"

She rolled her eyes at his cool-headed approach and nodded confidently. But, internally, they both knew she was not ready. The former inspector worked with a lot of security and well within the law. Being on the other side, meant she is more exposed and vulnerable. It scared her, but he was more terrified. There was only thing that would bring a smile on her face.

As they checked the quality of their phone lines, he asked, "Inspector, what are you wearing ?". It worked! She turned around with relaxed shoulders, smiled and shyly blushed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! the next chapter is the epilogue and I would be very sad to say goodbye to this story!! 
> 
> I am emotional ... Virtually hugging all of you !! Thank you for all the Support and love!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW1hv37imjw -- This is the song used in this chapter!! :)


	20. The end: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the future holds for the Murillo-Marquinas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so so much for reading this story. It is so hard for me to say goodbye to all your wonderful readers!! Thank you for the constant support and encouragement!! I hope you appreciate this ending!!!

A year has 365 days, seven days a week and 24 hours a day repeating in cycles, but all days are not the same. Certainly not today. February 2nd, since 2046, has never been the same for the Murillo-Marquina family. Andrea, the youngest addition to their family, turned twenty last year. While their eldest, Paula, a sociology Professor, married to a handsome and kind doctor, turned thirty-two and was now a beautiful mother of a little girl, Madeline-Marivi Murillo Wilson. Five years ago, today, their lives changed in ways they never imagined. 

“Papa, coffee ?”, Andrea whispered to her frail father, who recently liked to wake up late in the morning. 

“Gracias”, he grumbled as he struggled to get up. Andrea quickly reached to help him on his feet. “Is Paula here ?”, he asked crushing his eyes.

“Si, papa. We are waiting for you.”

“Vale. I will be there.”, he nodded, got on his feet to get ready and Andrea left him alone. He exhaled getting ready to face a very memorable of his life. 

  
***

  
_Five years ago, 1st Februrary 11 PM,_

  
_"Sergio.", Raquel called patting the empty side of bed. "Enough cleaning. Let's go to bed.". Their kids had come to visit and the house was definitely more messier than ever, which stressed the perfectionist out. Maddie, their two-year old granddaughter was unorganised amongst all of them, Sergio complained earning eye-rolls from the other women. "She is a baby, for god sakes!", Raquel scolded him for his childish tantrums._

_Paula and her husband Gerald moved to Singapore as soon as the doctor's diagnosed Raquel with "Mild cognitive impairment". Andrea, who was accepted into an esteemed university in the US, decided to pursue her education in Mindanao and stay at home with her parents. Raquel's brain troubles started with simple basic forgetfulness - "where are my keys ?" , "When did we buy this ?". But, the matter escalated when she forgot Paula's name. Hell came to earth when the doctors uttered the word "Alzheimer's", a diagnosis they kept hidden from Raquel. Sergio filled the house with sticky notes for Raquel to remember, saying it was for his memory, and they all kept an eye on her without violating her space. The girls wept when their mother mixed up their names or when she asked for Marivi. Sergio's horror was totally unimaginable. Most days he was Sergio or some unrecognised "caretaker", but on a few dreadful days, he was one of her ex-partners. The first few times, she called him 'Horti', who he recalled was 'Hortigosa' and asked him to delete the video of them making love. Sergio brought a phone and pretended to delete a video just to give her some peace. Sometimes, he was Juan, who he knew was her first boyfriend. She discussed about making love in their 'upcoming' camp trip, thinking she was sixteen. Then , one day, he was her father and they had fun discussing her hippie mother. But, he was totally wrecked when Raquel screamed, ran away from him, protecting herself thinking he was Alberto. On those days, Sergio left her alone and slept in the guest room. The 'Alberto' phase was painfully longer. Finally a day came, when Raquel, after several days of running away from him, came forward hesitantly, "Alberto, can we talk ?"_

_Sergio looked up at her calmly._

_"I understand we are having some marital problems. Please can we work on it ? We have Paula, I can't continue being scared of you. Please.", she asked politely trying not to accidentally offend him. "It's not your fault, it's mine!", she hurried to add. Sergio could tell she was shivering internally fearing another blow. He used this opportunity to apologise to her on Alberto's behalf. He promised a mentally thirty year old Raquel, that her presumed husband, would never hurt her. Of course, the generous and tender Raquel gladly gave 'Alberto' another chance and he was a celebrated hero. Though she asked him many times, he could never kiss her or make love to her when she assumed he was some other man. He did come up with valid reasons and not hurt her with his denial._

  
_Today was different. Today, she recognised him. "You know I can't sleep without you.", she pouted. He only chuckled dropped his cleaning equipment and joined her in bed. It was his ritual to wait until she fell asleep, no matter how tired he was. "Sergio, what's happening to me ?". This question was new. He looked at her hiding the shock on his face. "I know something is wrong and you all are not telling me about it. I am strong, Sergio. I can handle anything.". She was right about her strength. But, she was surrounded by weaklings who were too coward to face the reality. The lie was to protect themselves more than her._

  
_"Raquel, my love. You are fine. We both are old. Very old."_

_She did not accept his answer. "I know I forget a lot, Sergio. I think my mother had some problem like this."_

_"Old people forget, Raquel. Last night I had my pants on, but still went on searching for my pants!", he joked, she chuckled._

  
_"Maybe, true. Are you sure there is nothing wrong ?", she sought confirmation._

_"I am very sure, love."_

_"Why do you give me some medicines, then ?"_

_"General health. For your heart. I eat medicines too.", he answered. Sergio was left with only one functioning kidney after the other failed, so he was eating tablets to support his remaining organ._

_She hummed. "The baby ? Mad--", she was lost in search of her granddaughters name._

_"Madeline. Madeline-Marivi.", he helped her._

_"See! I don't remember it.", she complained._

_"The only reason why I remember it, is because, I do my homework properly.", he replied with a playful stare and a pat on her ass. Sergio takes Raquel on a walk around the house to read all the sticky notes to refresh her memory. But, he made it look like a group old age exercise._

_She finally gave up on the questions and said, "If anything is wrong, I don't want to be a burden to all of you."_

_"Nothing is wrong. This is our family. Nobody is a burden to anyone. Especially, not you.", he kissed her forehead and spoke about some happy memories until she fell asleep._

***  
  


  
"PAPA!", Paula ran to her father enveloping him in a tight hug.

"You look beautiful, mi amor.", he kissed her head, "Definitely bigger than last time..". The last time she came home, she was only a few weeks pregnant with her second child, now she was a lot bigger.

"This one is a girl too, Papa. We are calling her Reine-Raquel Marquina Wilson", she informed him. 

He was speechless, pleased and touched. "Let's go ?", he asked abruptly.

Today they spent doing all of Raquel's favourite things. From having breakfast at home, playing in the beach, making fun of each other while re-watching their wedding videos, having her favourite Paella for lunch, hiking to a clifftop nearby, paying Raquel a visit and finally eating dinner at her favourite restaurant. Paula's husband, Jerald, joins for all of these except the hike as one of them have to stay with little Maddie. This time, since Paula was pregnant, she decided to stay with the kid while Jerald accompanied them on their walk. The world had forgotten about their criminal history. Many governments decided that it was a waste of funding to search for such criminal masterminds, so they gave up. Though, the Professor retired, his team kept an eye on all of their safety on his behalf. Soon as the family returned from their hike, Sergio picked Paula to visit their mother. 

***

**_Five years ago, February 2nd, 7AM_ **

_"ANDREA!", Sergio screamed from their bedroom waking everyone up. Paula, Andrea and Jerald barged into his bedroom and instantly dropped on their knees at the devastating sight. Despite the memory issues, Sergio always woke up to Raquel's warm embrace clinging on to him. Except today. Today she was rock solid, cold and motionless. Paula ran to check her pulse and broke when she couldn't feel her heartbeat._

  
_"Time of death, 7:02AM", she pronounced the demise of her own mother. "Gerald, make other arrangements.", she instructed her husband, who was holding Sergio and Andrea in his arms._

_"I killed her. I was too asleep, I did not notice it. She might have called me and I didn't hear it"_

_"Papa.", Paula crawled to him with tears in her eyes, "Papa!" she shook him to get his attention while she took Andrea in her arms. Paula was always calm during the storm, unlike the rest of her family. "Mamma went peacefully on her own terms. There is nothing we could have done. She is gone"_

***

The father and two daughters walked into their family memorial where they had buried Marivi, a memory of Andres and now Raquel. They visited it on every anniversary, but this wound was exceptionally new, raw and painful. 

"This never gets easy.", Andrea sighed.

"It will. You mom always believed in time healing everything.", Sergio explained as he helped Paula sit down. 

"I don't want it to get easy. I am scared of healing from this.", Paula wiped her tears. 

"Well, healing doesn't mean we would be free from pain. It could be pleasantly painful.", Sergio replied. "And, now, you have little Raquel inside you.", he caressed her belly. 

"Yeah.", Paula smiled sadly holding hands with her father. "Papa, Jerald and I are moving to Philippines. Our contract in Singapore expires this month and we found jobs closer to home."

  
"See. the wound is already healing. Having you near me is pleasantly painful.", he joked.

"I agree with painful.", Andrea smirked earning a slap from her sister. 

"Hey! My mother would never allow you all to speak to me like that.", she complained.

"She is my mother too!", Andrea fought.

"Girls, por favor!", Sergio stopped them. "Andrea behave ! you sister is pregnant!", he reprimanded the young girl. "Paula, what we said is a compliment! You are strong, sensitive and stubborn just like your mother. And, that is not always a bed of roses."

"Yeah! Likewise. Living with such OCD'ed perfectionists is not easy!", Paula spat earning a giggle from the other two.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Then, stay in Singapore!". Soon as she said that, Paula face turned serious. "Pipi! I was joking! You know I would love to have you nearby! It would take some pressure off me dealing with dad all by myself."

"Hey!", Sergio shrugged but laughed. 

"You know! When Maddie was born, Mamma was there helping out. This time I am so clueless, I don't know... maybe that's why I want to move closer.. but..", Paula stared into the space worried about the future. 

"But, you have us! We are not as skilled as Raquel, but we can be useful too ! Right, mija ?", Sergio smiled assuringly.

"I don't know about him. But, I know I can be useful!", Andrea mocked her father.

"I. have. skills. I took care of you.", the old man playfully sulked while adjusting his glasses.

"Right, if your baby ever struggles to sleep, send her to him. He has many lectures to offer!", the young girl joked making everyone laugh. 

"My wife would never allow you girls to bully me like this.", he complained looking irresistibly cute.

"That's true. She was very protective of you.", Paula nodded. 

"They both were protective of each other. Remember how dad made sure our garden didn't have any pointy stones or thorns?!", Andrea asked. 

"I always thought that it was for you.", Paula furrowed.

"As if!"

"No. That was for Raquel.", Sergio admitted shyly.

The girls dramatically gasped in shock. Andrea continued to Paula, "At least, you didn't have to watch them make out all the time."

"Oh! Please! I saw my share of lip action as a child!" 

Sergio was lost in their conversation as they happily chatted over tea. It would be strange to sit around a grave with tea, while normally people would sip vine. But, Sergio has never had a drink without Raquel's consent, so they respected that habit. He noticed how their conversations have become more fun as years passed. They left a bowl of tea for Raquel which was empty by the time they visited for Andres's death anniversary. Paula liked to believe that it was her mother who drank it, while Andrea argued that it must have been some thirsty bird. And, it was the same argument every year. After a long silence, Andrea asked, "So, the crazy family comes tomorrow ?" referring to the band. 

The gang arrived soon as they were informed about Raquel's demise. They wanted to visit every year on her anniversary, but the Professor requested some privacy with his children. So, they arrived the next day and, the Professor always ended up with a smile and a migraine.

"Yeah. They do.", he smiled and stood up, helping Paula up too, as it was time to go back home. The girls went ahead to clean the tea cups. Even as they walked back, they were arguing and fighting making Sergio remain happily annoyed. He took this chance to stay a little longer with his wife, the love of his life. He had visited the tombstone more often to apologise to her for not being there when she died. It killed him to think of a possibility that she might have asked for help but he was sound asleep to hear her. Slowly he began to realise the curse of irreversibility of time, and struggled to reach acceptance. The wordings on the tombstone glistened as the raindrops from previous night still moistened it. 

_**"In the memory of Raquel Fuentes Murillo-Marquina, a loving daughter, sister, mother, wife and everything a person can be in one lifetime. February 2nd, 2041"** _

"I hope you enjoy your tea, mi amor.", Sergio whispered, smiled sadly and joined his family. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, please don't hate me for this :) :). Thank you so so much for reading the story. Please let me know what you think!! :) Farewell!! Adios!! I have other fics ideas which I would be writing shortly. I hope to see you all there :) :) 
> 
> For those who do not know, I am on twitter and insta!! my user account is on the Story end notes! I would love to connect with you all! Thank you and take care! Loads of love and kisses!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this alternate story. This is a multi-chapter :D I plan to post one chapter a week :D. Hope you guys stay tuned. Would love to hear your comments!!!
> 
> Also guys I m @lcdp_whatifs on instragram 
> 
> And 
> 
> @BlueeeTulipsss on Twitter. I really appreciate if you connect with me. I would love to meet you all.


End file.
